Amigos o enemigos
by PrettyChiisy2
Summary: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de el, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella. [Comedia, Romance, Humor & Lemmon] [Un poco de Out of Character]
1. Nueva vida

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de el, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

La mayoría de personajes están OoC (Out of character).

**A**dvertencia: Lenguaje obsceno.

**A**claración: El storyline me pertenece, los personajes fueron sobornados por mí, para actuar en este fanfic x3

* * *

_(Pensamiento)  
_

_énfasis_

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

* * *

**Capitulo I**

_-Nueva vida-_

* * *

Al frente de una casa estaba un auto color plateado estacionado, y dentro de el estaban tres personas que luego de estacionar el auto dos de ellos salieron con muchas maletas. Al lado de ese auto estaba un camión de mudanzas estacionado.

—Al fin llegamos— Gritó emocionada Mikoto entrelazando sus manos mirando maravillada la gran y hermosa casa color blanca —¿A que es hermosa nuestra nueva casa?— La pelinegra miró a sus dos hijos que cargaban un montón de maletas, uno la miraba fastidiado y el otro solo se veía cansado.

—Desearía verla, sino tuviera tantas maletas que me impiden moverme— Dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro menor cargando tres maletas en cada brazo, una mochila enorme en su espalda y otra por delante. De bajo de todo el equipaje tenia puesto unos pantalones beige con unos tenis blancos, y traía una playera blanca ceñida de mangas largas recogidas hasta el codo, a la vez que la playera tenia una capucha colgando en la espalda.

—No seas quejica, otouto— Dijo el hermano mayor del pelinegro con la misma carga de equipaje. Sasuke solo le dio una mirada asesina e Itachi sonrió socarrón. Traía puesta una camisa blanca con todos los botones abiertos y mangas recogidas hasta los codos, dentro de la camisa tenia una playera negra de mangas cortas, de calzado traía unos tenis blancos y jeans azules.

—Entremos— Mikoto abrió la gran puerta de la hermosa casa.

—Es enorme— Dijo Itachi mirando el interior de la casa mientras dejaba las maletas en el piso de la sala poniéndolas con cuidado.

—Es un paraíso— Dijo Mikoto limpiándose falsas lagrimas y a los dos pelinegros solo les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

—No puedo creer que realmente nos hayamos mudado— Sasuke tenia cara de fastidio dejando caer las maletas al piso con brusquedad.

—Pues a ti te tuvimos que arrastrar para poder irnos. Si te hubieras resistido un poco más, hubiéramos tenido que noquearte y arrastrarte al auto— Itachi miró con burla a su hermano y el solo le respondió con una mirada asesina.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que también iremos a otra escuela— Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo, rodeando los ojos.

—Lastima que no podre estar en el mismo salón que tu, podría molestarte todo el día— Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona —Oh, espera, de seguro tus acosadoras me ahorraran el trabajo— Comentó con otra sonrisa.

Sasuke, que ya estaba a pocos segundos de matar a Itachi, suspiro con pesar, tomó sus maletas, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a lo que iba a ser su nueva habitación. Dejó sus maletas en el piso y se dirigió al balcón que tenia su cuarto. Se podía sentir la agradable brisa y eso hizo que Sasuke esbozara una cálida sonrisa.

—¡SASUKE!— Se oyó el grito de su mama en el piso de abajo, Sasuke entendió y bajo las escaleras para ver que quería su loca, digo amable madre —Ayuda a los de mudanza, por favor— Pidió amablemente cerrando sus ojos dando a notar que estaba sonriendo.

—Hmph— Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al camión de mudanzas para ayudar a bajar uno de los sofás.

Al terminar la mudanza ya casi todo estaba en su lugar, salvo algunas cosas que seguían en cajas que serian desempacadas mañana. Sasuke, que estaba vestido ya en su ropa para dormir, estaba en su habitación sentado estilo indio en el piso de su balcón de lo mas tranquilo disfrutando la vista del parque que quedaba al frente de su casa. Su ropa de dormir eran unos simples pantalones pijama holgados grises, una camiseta azul, y para su gusto estaba descalzo.

— Ahí esta mi Sasu-chan— Dijo una voz varonil desde la puerta de la habitación dejando ver a Itachi con su ropa de dormir en el marco de la puerta. Itachi tenia una camiseta negra, pantalones blancos, y también estaba descalzo.

— Ni siquiera puedo relajarme en mi habitación— Sasuke miraba al cielo como si estuviera preguntándole a Kami "¿Que coño te hice para merecer esto?".

—Se que disfrutas de mi compañía— Dijo Itachi sentándose de la misma forma que Sasuke quedando a la par disfrutando la vista —Es decir, ¿quien no?— Decía Itachi mientras su ego aumentaba.

—Las personas que si tienen cerebro— Dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a Itachi con sonrisa burlona y el mencionado solo bufó haciendo un tierno puchero.

—¡Sasu-chan ya no me quiere!— Itachi continuó haciendo su puchero y con su cuerpo en forma chibi haciendo que a Sasuke le resbalara una gota de sudor en la frente.

—Aniki, ya es hora de que te consigas una novia— Dijo Sasuke aún con la gota de sudor en su frente mirando incrédulo a su hermano mayor.

—Mira quien lo dice, amargado— Itachi dejó su puchero y miró retador a Sasuke con ojos entrecerrados mandándose rayitos con la mirada.

—¿ Podrían dejar de hacer tonterías y venir a cenar?— Preguntó Mikoto con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en su cabeza mirando a sus dos hijos.

—Ya voy mami— Dijo Itachi parándose de un salto y con su cuerpo en chibi saltando con un arco iris hacía donde su madre.

Sasuke solo se quedó mirando incrédulo, pero luego de razonar que Itachi solo era bueno y obedecía a su madre es porque cuando la sacan de sus casillas, los que tienen que pagar son ellos dos. Suspirando con pesadez, Sasuke bajó las escaleras para ir a cenar.

Ya en una mañana como cualquiera, estaban ambos pelinegros con el uniforme escolar que consistía en un saco negro con el escudo de la escuela, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, con pantalones color beige y zapatos blancos.

Sasuke traía el uniforme un poco desordenado, tenia los primeros dos botones de la camisa desabrochados y la corbata la tenia un poco floja y el saco lo tenia desabrochado por completo. En cuanto el cabello lo tenia desordenado dándole un aire rebelde y con varias gotas cayendo de sus mechones, ya que hace pocos minutos se había terminado de duchar, haciéndole ver provocativo.

Itachi lo tenia de la misma manera, pero la corbata la tenia completamente desatada dejandola colgando en su cuello y la camisa tenia los tres primeros botones desabrochados.

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke quedaba al frente de la de Itachi, asi que al abrirse los dos se miraron de reojo y después bajaron a desayunar, para luego irse a la escuela.

En el camino, ambos hermanos Uchiha iban con las manos en los bolsillos en camino a la escuela. Al llegar se podían notar las miradas de las chicas que tenían corazones en los ojos y algunos mas flotando a su alrededor. Los hermanos Uchiha seguían caminando como si nada, tratando de ignorar las miradas y suspiros soñadoras de las chicas, mientras que los chicos los miraban con algo de envidia.

—Lo mismo de todos los días— Susurró Itachi con su mirada al frente para que su hermano lo oyera —Escuela Gakuen, es un caso serio—

—Y tu que estabas emocionado por venir a esta nueva escuela- Sasuke miró de reojo aún con su rostro al frente y lo miro irónico.

—Las chicas de aquí están buenotas, pero se ve que están super coladitas y desesperadas por nosotros— Itachi se limitó a suspirar con pesadez, mirando de reojo a su hermano el cual también le devolvía la mirada.

Los pelinegros se separaron y se dirigieron a sus clases, no sin antes ser perseguidos por sus admiradoras hasta llegar a sus salones. Sasuke entró con mirada de indiferencia y con manos en sus bolsillos. A los pocos segundos de que Sasuke entrara, un peli-plata entró al salón mirando despreocupadamente su libro para luego levantar sus pupilas y mirar al pelinegro, y luego volvió su vista al libro dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

—Bien, siéntense todos— Dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro y poniéndolo en su escritorio. Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus asientos y miraban atentos al peli-plata —Este— Comenzó a decir Kakashi con tono y mirada despreocupada mientras que Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada al llamarlo "este" —Sera su nuevo compañero de clase— Dijo el peli-plata y al instante todas las femeninas suspiraron y mirando embobadas a Sasuke, el cual las miraba con aburrimiento —Preséntate— Ordenó Kakashi para finalmente sentarse en su asiento y volver a leer su libro despreocupadamente.

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha— Comenzó a hablar el pelinegro haciendo que todas las chicas gritaran y otras suspiraran sonrojadas al oír la varonil voz del apuesto pelinegro, los varones solo las miraron como si fueran locas.

—Bien Sasuke, siéntate en un lugar vació— Kakashi ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a Sasuke, y el mencionado lo fulmina con la mirada.

Al instante todas las chicas empujaron a sus compañeros de mesa dejándolos caer al suelo y dejando la silla que ocupaban vacía mientras miran al pelinegro con una sonrisa. A Sasuke y a los caídos les resbala una gota de sudor por la frente.

—(Ya me imagino como la debe estar pasando Itachi)— Pensó Sasuke y suspiro con pesadez, pero luego sonrió burlón al saber que su hermano la estaba pasando igual o peor que el.

La mirada del pelinegro se dirige hacia cierta pelirosa, la cual miraba despreocupada su libro sin prestarle atención a su entorno, y mucho menos a Sasuke. El mencionado decidió sentarse en el lugar vació que había en la mesa que compartía con ella, al igual que los otros alumnos que se sentaban de dos en dos en cada mesa. Las femeninas bajaron la mirada decepcionadas y con envidia hacia la pelirosa, la cual solo se limito a mirar de reojo a sus compañeros, unos con gotas de sudor en la frente y otras con mirada asesina, luego dirigió su mirada al pelinegro el cual estaba mirando aburrido hacia la pizarra, sin prestarle atención a su compañera, la cual hacia lo mismo con el.

—Que envidia, Uchiha-cuerpo-de-infarto se sentó voluntariamente a su lado, ¡Ni siquiera hizo nada para llamarle la atención! Cada día admiro más a esa pelos de chicle- Karin negó divertida.

—Hay que ver la suerte que tiene esa frentona— Dice Ino haciendo un puchero mirando a su mejor amiga.

—Pues el nuevo también tiene suerte, mira que sentarse al lado de la buenota de Sakura— Kiba miró pervertidamente a la pelirosa, y la rubia solo lo miró incrédula.

—Sakura es linda, pero tampoco hay que llamarla como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua en el desierto— Ino siguió mirando a Kiba, el cual solo la ignoro y siguió mirando a la peli-rosa.

Sakura tenia cuerpo bien formado, cabello largo color rosa que le llegaba a mediación de la espalda, busto grande pero no exagerado, piernas bien torneadas y unos hermosos ojos color jade esmeralda.

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿No haremos nada?— Pregunta Ino mirando a Kakashi, el cual no levantó su mirada a dignarse a verla. Ya había pasado un rato desde que Sasuke se había presentado y todos miraban al peli-plata como esperando a que diga algo.

—Hagan lo que quieran, solo no salgan del salón y no me causen problemas— Dice despreocupado. Todos se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a hablar entre sí.

Sasuke simplemente se puso los audífonos y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música. Sakura solo siguió leyendo olvidando todo a su alrededor y enfocándose en su libro.

* * *

Al llegar a la salida, todos salieron del salón dejando a unos pocos estudiantes.

—Frentona, frentona— Ino llamaba a su amiga agitándole el hombro, la cual seguía enfocada y ni caso le hacia —Ni modo, cuando se pone así es difícil sacarla— Ino se encogió de hombros y miró a Tenten,Karin,Hinata,Kiba y Shikamaru.

-¿Deberíamos despertar al nuevo?- Pregunta Shikamaru con cansancio y mirada aburrida.

-Nah, déjenlo ahí con Sakura, a lo mejor pasa algo entre ellos... ya nos lo agradecerán— Dijo Kiba con tono burlo y mirada pícara.

—¿E-Es buena idea dejarlos solos?— Pregunto la tímida Hinata con dificultad al tartamudear.

—Eso se podría considerar inapropiado, Kiba— Tenten miraba con desaprobación a Kiba, el cual la miro indiferente.

—Pongamoslo así; Si estuvieran en el lugar de Sakura, ¿no les gustaría estar a solas con un chico guapo?- Kiba miró a Ino,Karin,Hinata y a Tenten, las cuatro se miraron entre sí y suspiraron asintiendo —Entonces no se diga más— Kiba saltó hacia la puerta con un puño en alto y con una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes con colmillos.

Ino,Tenten,Karin,Hinata y Shikamaru lo siguieron, dejando solos a ese par. Cuando la puerta se cierra de portazo, Sakura despierta de su lectura y con la mirada observa a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que ya todos se habían ido.

—Debo haberme enfocado demasiado— Sakura suspiró y notó que al lado de ella había un pelinegro que estaba durmiendo con la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras usaba sus brazos como almohada y tenía su rostro volteado hacia Sakura. Se veía muy tierno en el punto de vista de cualquier chica, incluso Sakura lo admitiría, pero rápidamente agitó su cabeza tratando de quitar esos cursis pensamientos.

Sakura cerró apropósito su libro con brusquedad y con el ruido que provocó, logró despertar al pelinegro de su sueño. Sasuke se sobresaltó y levanto su cabeza a la fuerza, parpadeando un par de veces para quitar el efecto de sueño en sus ojos. Miró a su derecha -ya que el se sentaba en la mesa que queda al lado de la ventana- y no vio a nadie, volteó a su izquierda y vio a una hermosa pelirosa, la cual lo miraba con una ceja levantada y mirada penetrante.

—¿Quien eres?— Sasuke miró interrogante a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo.

—Sakura Haruno, y si no me equivoco tu debes ser Uchiha Sasuke— Sakura miró al pelinegro con expresión aburrida.

—¿Haruno? Ese apellido me suena— Dice Sasuke en forma pensativa.

—Lo mismo pensaba del tuyo, creo que oí a mi tío decir ese apellido hace mucho tiempo— Ahora es Sakura la que se pone a pensar —Oye Uchiha, tengo una pregunta para ti— Sakura miró con expresión indiferente a Sasuke, el cual la miró de la misma forma —¿Por que de todas esas acosadoras psicópatas, elegiste sentarte ahí?— Sakura apuntó al asiento donde estaba el pelinegro y lo mir a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

—Ni loco me iba sentar con una de esas chicas, si me hubiera dormido seguro me cortan un pelo para clonarme— Sasuke la miro horrorizado mientras que a la pelirosa le resbala una gota de sudor.

—Siempre saco a patadas a todo pervertido que se siente ahí, tienes suerte de que no estuviera consiente para hacerte lo mismo— Sakura entrecerró su mirada observándolo.

—No soy un pervertido— Sasuke le devolvió la mirada retador mandadole rayitos con la mirada.

Los dos trataban de ver si con los rayitos podían lastimar al otro, en eso la puerta se abre de portazo haciendo que ambos volteen hacia ella viendo a Itachi que estaba buscando con la mirada desesperado a su hermano menor.

—¡Ahí estas!— Itachi corre hacia el para abrazarlo para después caer al suelo junto con el y luego levantarse sin romper el abrazo, restregando su mejilla con la de Sasuke, el cual mira fastidiado a su hermano mayor.

—¿Y a ti que mosca te picó?— Sasuke mira a Itachi con fastidio y este se separa de el.

—Es que mama dijo que si no te encontraba y nos fuéramos, nos castraba a ambos— Itachi y Sasuke pasaron saliva con dificultad al conocer a su madre y saber que lo que ella dice lo cumple. A Sakura le resbala otra gota de sudor por la nuca.

—¿Are?— Dijo Itachi parpadeando un par de veces mirando a la pelirosa —Vaya otouto, no sabia que tenias compañía— Itachi sonrió picaron codeandole las costillas a Sasuke y moviendo sus cejas en forma insinuante.

—Estaba apunto de irme de todos modos— Sasuke volvió su mira entrecerrada hacia Sakura, y ella se la devuelve de la misma manera.

—Y así es como empiezan los amores de telenovelas— Susurró Itachi con burla y nadie mas que el logro oírlo —Ya vayámonos si no quieres quedar sin hijos— Itachi mira a Sasuke, el cual dejó de mirar a la pelirosa y volteó hacia su hermano y asintió.

—Esto no termina aquí, Haruno— Sasuke mira retador a Sakura.

—Lo que digas, Uchiha— Sakura rodeó los ojos como si no le importara, haciendo que Sasuke afilara más su mirada en ella.

—Madre psicópata, cuchillo, futuros hijos— Itachi trataba de recordarle la situación a su hermano y este asintió con fastidio y salio del salón de clases dejando a la pelirosa sola. Sakura suspiró y recogió sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

—Al fin te encuentro mi flor de loto— Sakura gruñó ante el tono de voz conocido como su tío "Hatake Kakashi"

—No fastidies viejo— La pelirosa mira amenazante a el peli-plata que tenia ojos como cachorro bajo la lluvia.

—No me digas viejo, sabes muy bien que la edad jamas afectara esta cara de dioses— Dijo Kakashi pasando su palma por su cara sin pegarla, para que ella entendiera el mensaje como "Osea hello, jamas me haré viejo con esta belleza que tengo por rostro"

—Ya es hora de que te consigas novia, Kakashi— Sakura rodó los ojos y salia del salón siendo seguida por el peli-plata.

—Para que tener novia si puedo tener aventuras— Kakashi sonríe picaron debajo de su mascara caminando a la par de su sobrina.

Sakura rodó los ojos nuevamente y siguió caminando siendo seguida por Kakashi el cual hablaba solo, halagándose a si mismo.

* * *

**Que les pareció el primer cap? A mi por alguna razón me encanta escribir nuevos fanfics xD me hace sentir como _asasdasdasd_ *0***

**Aquí viene algo que llamo: "Cuestionario hacia la autora"**

**Mi parte favorita: Cuando Itachi se pone meloso con Sasuke xD**

**Personaje favorito del cap: amm Sasuke c:**

**Personaje que odie en este cap: Supongo que las fangirls :/**

**Frase favorita: "Madre psicópata, cuchillo, futuros hijos"**

**Review favorita acerca del capitulo: Todavia no tengo fans :c**

**Ustedes también pueden hacerlo en cada review, se vale repetir frases.**

**Postdata: Me siento sexy al leer el fanfic *-* y tu?**

**(Ustedes deben decir al final en las reviews "Me siento sexy") asi será mas divertido xD**


	2. Viejo amigo

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de el, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

La mayoría de personajes están OoC (Out of character).

**A**dvertencia: Lenguaje obsceno.

**A**claración: El storyline me pertenece, los personajes fueron sobornados por mí, para actuar en este fanfic x3

* * *

_(Pensamiento)  
_

_énfasis_

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

* * *

**Capitulo II**

_-Viejo amigo-_

* * *

Sakura rodó los ojos y siguió caminando a la par con Kakashi el cual hablaba solito, halagándose a sí mismo. De repente el peli-plata detiene su paso esbozando una sonrisa con su vista al frente, Sakura lo mira confundida y luego dirige su mirada hacia donde él observaba, dejando ver a una mujer adulta de pelo y ojos negros, la cual había dejado caer unos tomates debido a que la bolsa donde las traía se había roto. Kakashi se acercó a ayudarla y Sakura lo siguió.

—¿Necesita ayuda?— Kakashi miraba divertido a la pelinegra, la cual levantó la vista y al instante sonrió.

—¡Kakashi!— Mikoto le sonrió al peli-plata, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa debajo de su mascara —¡Cuanto tiempo! Veo que sigues usando mascaras— Mikoto ahora cambió su blanca sonrisa a una sonrisa de labios.

—Si bueno, tu me conoces. ¿Necesitas ayuda para llevar esos tomates hasta tu casa?— Kakashi apuntó con la mirada a los tomates que seguían en el piso, por lo cual los levantó y los sostuvo rodeándolos con los brazos.

—Gracias- Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa y luego posó su mirada en la pelirosa que estaba detrás de Kakashi —No sabia que tuvieras una hija— Mikoto miró a Kakashi asombrada.

—¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Ella es Sakura Haruno, no es mi hija, es mi sobrina— Dijo Kakashi mirando a la pelirosa.

—¿Haruno? Entonces ella debe ser la hija de Kizashi— Dijo Mikoto alzando ambas cejas.

—Así es Mikoto-san— Sakura hizo un leve asentimiento.

—Oh por favor, llámame Mikoto- Sonrió y extendió su mano —Un gusto conocerte Sakura-chan—

—Oh, por favor, solo Sakura— Bromeo mientras también sonrió y aceptó la mano agitándola levemente.

—Vamos a mi casa, aprovecharé para presentarte a mis hijos— Dijo Mikoto y los dos asintieron para luego seguirla.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Uchiha, ambos pelinegros entraron corriendo a la casa como si hubieran sido perseguidos por unos asesinos. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada por correr tanto y miraban desesperada y aterrorizadamente a todos los lados visibles de la casa en busca de su madre psicópata.

—Creo que no ha llegado— Itachi suspiro aliviado cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Sasuke hizo lo mismo que él, haciéndolo de manera coordinada.

Al instante la puerta principal se abre haciendo que ambos hermanos saltaran y miraran hacia detrás, donde estaban su mama, Sakura y Kakashi. Sasuke al notar a la pelirosa la miró con sorpresa en sus ojos alzando una ceja e Itachi parpadeo un par de veces. Sakura también noto la presencia de ambos pelinegros y los miro con sorpresa, igual que Kakashi. Los cuatro se miraban sin reaccionar o decir nada haciendo que Mikoto los mire confundida ya que había pasado un minuto y nadie hacia nada.

—Ammm... Kakashi, te iba a presentar a mis hijos pero creo que ya los conoces— Mikoto miró confundida a Kakashi, el cual reaccionó devolviendole la mirada.

—Tu!— Sasuke y Sakura se apuntaron acusadores entre sí, con fuego alrededor de sus cuerpos y mirándose retadores. A Mikoto, Itachi y Kakashi les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como esos dos también se mandaban rayitos con la mirada.

—¿De que me perdí?— Preguntó Mikoto mirando a Itachi para ver si le respondía. El mencionado alzó los hombros dándole a entender que él estaba igual que ella.

—Cuando fui a buscar a Sasuke a su salón, estaban así también— Itachi los miró indiferente.

—El es uno de mis alumnos— Kakashi miró la pelea despreocupado y Mikoto lo miró sorprendida.

—No sabia que eras maestro— Mikoto levantó una ceja mirándolo interrogante.

—Pensaba decírtelo al rato— El peli-plata seguía mirando la pelea mientras que Itachi, ya aburrido de la conversación de los adultos, le echaba porras a su hermano y luego a la pelirosa, mirando entretenido la pelea.

—¿Quieres una taza de café? Esto sera muy largo— Mikoto miró a Kakashi, el asintió y ambos se dirigieron a otra sala.

* * *

Ya hace rato que Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de pelear, Itachi ya no hacia porras y disfrutaba de su café mientras que ambos adultos hablaban animadamente.

—No puedo creer que sigas siendo un mujeriego Kakashi— Dijo Mikoto con tono burlón tomando un sorbo de su taza de café sentada sola en el sofá de tres piezas.

—Bueno ya sabes, no me gusta comprometerme mucho— Kakashi cerró sus ojos en señal de estar sonriendo, fingiendo ser un hombre cool, haciendo que Sakura rodeara los ojos tomando otro sorbo de su café. Sasuke e Itachi no decían nada pero oían la conversación.

—Sigues siendo muy despreocupado, Kakashi— Mikoto sonrió levemente igual que Kakashi.

—Pero bueno, basta de mi, ahora háblame de ti. ¿Como te va con Fugaku?— Kakashi le sonrió y Mikoto dejó de sonreír — Apropósito, ¿donde esta?— El peli-plata miró hacia todos lados y luego volvió a posar su mirada en la pelinegra, notando la capa de tristeza en sus ojos.

—El... murió, Kakashi— Mikoto bajó la cabeza con tristeza, Sasuke e Itachi la miraron entre preocupados y serios, y ambos se sentaron en el sofá quedando a cada lado de su madre y pasaron sus brazos por los hombros de ella. Kakashi tenia mucha sorpresa en su cara y sus ojos mostraban tristeza mientras que Sakura notando lo intenso que era el ambiente, bajó la cabeza.

—Lo... Lo siento— Kakashi se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado y puso su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra diciéndole que todo estará bien. Ella sonrió al igual que Sakura, Sasuke e Itachi, notando que el le daba apoyo.

-Bueno, dejemos las cosas sentimentales- Dijo Mikoto cambiando el ambiente de intenso a alegre, cosa que hizo sonreír a ambos hermanos y se tranquilizaron. Kakashi y Sakura miraron felices a la pelinegra.

—Entonces, sígueme contando de tu vida— Kakashi miró atento a Mikoto que empezó a contarle muchas cosas que realmente ninguno de los jóvenes prestó atención.

Itachi y Sasuke se levantan del sofá ambos con manos en los bolsillos y Sakura los mira interrogantes.

—¿A donde van?— Pregunta la pelirosa mientras que los adultos seguían metidos en su conversación y no les dieron bola.

—Yo iré a la casa a un amigo— Itachi tomó un abrigo con capucha cerrando la puerta principal.

—Yo iré arriba a jugar videojuegos, ¿vienes?— Sasuke la miró indiferente y ella asintió sintiéndose de la misma manera, dejando solos a Kakashi y Mikoto que seguían charlando.

* * *

—Me sorprende que sepas jugar— Sasuke miró con ojos entrecerrados a Sakura, la cual sonreía triunfante al ganarle a Sasuke en un juego de guerra que ambos estaban jugando.

—A mi me sorprende que perdieras tantas veces— Sakura seguía mirando triunfante al pelinegro.

—No fue así, si no fuera por el ultimo punto que hiciste hubiéramos terminado en empate— Sasuke la miró con reproche.

—El punto es que te ganó una chica, Uchiha— La pelirosa miró con burla a Sasuke.

—Te deje ganar, Haruno— Sasuke hizo su sonrisa de lado "Made in Uchiha" mirando con arrogancia a la pelirosa, la cual lo miraba escéptica.

—Me sorprende que dejaras herir tu gran ego solo para dejarme ganar— Dice Sakura con falsa sorpresa mirando al pelinegro, por lo que segundos después cambio a sonrisa arrogante.

—¿De cual gran ego hablamos? ¿Del tuyo o el mio?— Sasuke la miró con superioridad y la pelirosa cambio su mirada a una entrecerrada.

—Como sea— Sakura se puso de pie yendo a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke para salir.

—¿Y ahora adonde vas, molestia?— Dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura deje de caminar apretando sus puños con fastidio.

—¿Como me llamaste?— Sakura miró tétrica al pelinegro el cual la miró con arrogancia.

—Mo-les-tia— Deletreó Sasuke para que Sakura de media vuelta mirándolo con enojo, haciendo que el pelinegro agrande su sonrisa.

—Suficiente, cubito de hielo— Sakura saltó hacia Sasuke quedando encima de el dispuesta a golpearlo, pero fallando y golpeando al piso, ya que el pelinegro también es muy hábil.

—Tranquilízate molestia, solo bromeaba— Sasuke agarró los puños de la pelirosa aún en la misma posición y mirándola con arrogancia.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te mato cabrón— La mirada de Sakura se torno tétrica.

—Uyy que miedo— Dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo levantándose del piso de madera y quedando sentado frente a la pelirosa aun sosteniendo sus puños y ella rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, con sus rostros muy cerca.

—Sera mejor que salga de aquí, por tu propia vida— Sakura siguió mirando tétrica a Sasuke mientras se levantaba y quitaba ambas manos de las del pelinegro con brusquedad.

—Te acompaño— Sasuke también se levantó del piso de madera para seguirla, y ella solo gruño con fastidio siendo seguida por el pelinegro.

* * *

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura bajaban las escaleras se encontraron con Kakashi, él cual las estaba subiendo.

—Oh, iba a buscarte pero parece que me ahorraste el trabajo— Kakashi se encogió de hombros y bajó las escaleras siendo seguido por los dos adolescentes.

Al fin llegaron a la sala principal donde estaba Mikoto en la puerta mirándolos.

—Gracias por todo Mikoto, visitanos cuando quieras. Estamos al frente— Kakashi sonrío bajó su mascara cerrando los ojos. Sasuke y Mikoto abrieron los suyos con sorpresa.

—¿Ustedes viven al frente?— Ambos asintieron —¿Como es que nunca los vimos durante la mudanza?— Dijo Sasuke mirándolos.

—Casi siempre vamos al parque que queda al lado, es relajante estar allí— Dijo Kakashi despreocupado y Sakura asintió dándole razón.

—Creo que iré un rato allí, a ver que tan relajante es— Dice Sasuke subiendo las escaleras para quitarse el uniforme y cambiarse de ropa para ir al parque.

—Necesitaras un guía— Dijo Mikoto en pose pensativa —Sakura, ¿por que no tu?— Mikoto miró a Sakura y ella puso cara horrorizada.

—¡NOOO!— Gritaron Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura al mismo tiempo, y Mikoto los miró como los locos que son.

—¡No quiero ir con esa molestia/ese cubo de hielo!— Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—No quiero dejar ir a mi bebita ir sola por ahí con un chico— Kakashi puso mirada de cachorro bajo la lluvia y ojos aguados mirando suplicante a Mikoto, a la cual le resbala una gota de sudor por la frente.

—No. Y deja de hacer eso Kakashi, te vez ridículo— Mikoto miro a su viejo amigo con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. Sasuke y Sakura gruñeron molestos, el primero por tener que desperdiciar su tarde con esa molestia y la segunda por haberse enredado nuevamente con ese pelinegro frío amargado. Ambos se fueron para irse a cambiar de ropa y Kakashi solo siguió a su sobrina con la cabizbaja, decepcionado y un aura oscura rodeándolo.

* * *

**Segundo cap :O!**

**"Cuestionario hacia la autora"**

**Mi parte favorita: Cuando Sasuke y Sakura se ponen a luchar muy pegados en el piso *-***

**Personaje favorito del cap: Mikoto es la leche con chocolate :D**

**Personaje que odie en este cap: Fugaku, por haber muerto T.T**

**Frase favorita: "Vuelve a llamarme asi y te mato cabron"**

**Review favorita acerca del capitulo: **

**Por: a92**

"hola hola! me pareció bastante interesante... quisiera saber como sigue la trama así que espero es siguiente *.*... para el próximo me gustaría que describieras como es el uniforme en las chicas... ... ok copiando el cuestionario:  
Mi parte favorita: Itachi en forma chibi x3  
Personaje favorito del cap: igualmente Sasuke  
Personaje que odie en este cap: fangirls -.-  
Frase favorita: "Ya voy mami" dicha por Itachi... me gusta imaginármelo en faceras cariñosas con su mamá :3"_**  
**_

**Ustedes también pueden hacerlo en cada review, se vale repetir frases.**

**Postdata: Me siento sexy al leer el fanfic *-* ¿y tu?**


	3. Malentendidos

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de el, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

La mayoría de personajes están OoC (Out of character).

**A**dvertencia: Lenguaje obsceno.

**A**claración: El storyline me pertenece, los personajes fueron sobornados por mí, para actuar en este fanfic x3

* * *

_(Pensamiento)  
_

_énfasis_

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

* * *

**Capitulo III**

_-Malentendidos-_

* * *

Ya al haberse cambiado, ambos iban caminando hacia el parque. Sakura tenia un short azul que le llegaba hasta los muslos, zapatillas blancas y una blusa blanca de mangas largas que le llegaban hasta los codos, su cabello lo tenia suelto dejando ver lo largo que era y que tenia varios mechones en sus mejillas, ademas de que caminaba fastidiada y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sasuke tenia una playera blanca con mangas largas recogidas hasta los codos, tenia unos jeans azules y unos tenis blancos, ademas de que también tenia las manos dentro de sus bolsillos caminando igual que la pelirosa.

—No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a acompañarte— Sakura miró de reojo al pelinegro, gruñendo uno que otro insulto.

—Lo mismo digo, molestia— Lo ultimo Sasuke lo susurró, pero Sakura logro oírlo perfectamente.

* * *

Había pasado un rato ya desde que ambos habían empezado a caminar en el parque observando cada detalle del hermoso paisaje. El estomago de Sakura comienza a rugir, ambos lo escucharon pero la pelirosa solo lo ignoró y siguió mirando el enorme lago que había allí, recostando sus brazos en el barandal, igual que Sasuke.

—¿Tienes hambre?— Sasuke miró a la pelirosa, la cual le devolvió la mirada a él.

—No— Sakura devolvió su mirada al frente ignorando la penetrante mirada del azabache.

—Se que estas dejando de comer porque estas dieta...— Sakura volteo a verlo con mirada asesina y Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa arrogante —...Pero no creo que debas dejar de comer para perder unos kilos— Terminó de hablar el pelinegro, sonriendo con burla al ver como la pelirosa desprende un aura de batalla a su alrededor.

—Primero: no estoy gorda, segundo: no estoy a dieta, y tercero: no tengo hambre— Sakura dejó de desprender el aura, pero seguía con la mirada entrecerrada.

—Haré como que te creo, pero quieras o no debes comer. Recuerda que es ami al que Kakashi le echara la bronca— Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura para luego jalarla obligandola a seguirlo, mientras que Sakura infla sus mejillas en un tierno puchero, el cual Sasuke miraba divertido de reojo sin que ella lo notara. Los dos se habían estremecido ante el contacto pero ninguno lo demostró.

Cerca de ahí estaban Ino,Hinata,Tenten,Matsuri,Karin,Shikamaru y Kiba los cuales pasaban por _casualidad_ para pasar el rato como amigos. Todos iban caminando tranquilamente pero detienen su paso al aire al ver a cierto pelinegro sosteniendo la mano de una pelirosa. Todos desencajan la mandíbula mirando como esos dos se alejaban, dejando a siete adolescentes, que después de un par de segundos, reaccionaron.

—¿No es ese el chico nuevo que entro al salón, por el cual todas babean?— Pregunto Matsuri.

—Les dije que esos dos terminarían siendo novios— Kiba cerró sus ojos y sonrío poniendo ambas manos en su cintura en forma de jarra y riendo triunfante, ignorando la pregunta de la castaña.

—Esa frentona afortunada— Ino la miró con envidia y sonrío.

—¡Buenaaa pelos de chicle! parece que ella si sabe jugar— Dijo Karin sonriendo divertida.

—_Tks_, que problemáticos. Sigan caminando o se quedaran ahí— Dijo Shikamaru de forma aflojada caminando al lado contrario de donde van Sasuke y Sakura, los demás solo lo siguieron.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura paran al frente de un puesto de hot-dogs. El vendedor les da uno a cada uno y Sasuke como todo caballero _(cof cof)_ paga la comida para que después, el y Sakura se sienten en un banco de madera que estaba frente al lago donde estaban antes. Ambos comían en un cómodo silencio, mirando el lago con tranquilidad y mirándose de reojo disimuladamente para que el otro no lo note.

—Creo que a Kakashi le gusta tu mamá— Dijo la pelirosa de repente mirando el lago, y el pelinegro, que estaba bebiendo una soda, la escupió por la sorpresa.

—¡¿Que?!— Sasuke la miró con un aura asesina rodeándolo, como todo hijo sobre-protector.

—Pues si, y se le ve bien coladito por ella— Sakura miró con burla a Sasuke, el cual la mira con sus ojos asesinos los cuales se convirtieron en llamas ardiendo.

—¡¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?!— El pelinegro se acercó a ella para interrogarla con la mirada.

—Pues que harán sus cositas pervertidas, supongo— Dijo Sakura agitándole la mano en la cara a Sasuke y con su otra mano tomo su soda y se empino de ella para beberla, cerrando sus ojos. Al pelinegro se le aumentó el aura asesina al ver como lo dice con tanta tranquilidad.

—Ademas de eso, que podrían casarse y tener hijos— Sasuke gruñe molesto al ver que la pelirosa solo abrió uno de sus ojos, mirándolo tranquilidad, para luego volver a cerrarlo disfrutando de su refresco —Y si ellos se casan, legalmente nos convertirían en familia— Sakura escupe su bebida porque no se percato de ese detalle.

—¡No podemos dejar que eso pase!— Sakura tenía un aura asesina y ojos en llamas igual que los de Sasuke.

* * *

Ya eran mas o menos las 5 de la tarde, y Sasuke y Sakura iban caminando en la acera, planeando como impedir que el pervertido de Kakashi enamore a Mikoto.

—Ese plan me parece algo cruel, Sasuke— Sakura miró incrédula al azabache, el cual la miró falsamente ofendido.

—No es nada cruel que digamos que mamá te mando a decirle que le pide una cita y que estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo decirlo en cara, para que después cuando Kakashi asista, lo deje plantado ya que obviamente ella no sabrá nada de eso.

—No podría ser algo mas... ¿sutil?— Preguntó Sakura mirando a Sasuke, el cual levantó una ceja.

—¿Y que se te ocurre a ti, genia?— Sasuke la mira esperando su respuesta, y Sakura pone una de sus manos en su barbilla.

—Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo perfecto— Sakura mira cómplice a Sasuke con una sonrisa malévola y él solo la mira confundido y con curiosidad.

* * *

Afuera de la casa de Sakura estaban tres chicas esperadola en la entrada. Las tres se veían muy bien ya que tenían ropa casual. Ino tenia un short negro, con una blusa de tirantes blanca y tenis "converse" blancos, también tenia unas cuantas pulseras y tenia su cola de caballo dejando caer un largo mechón en su rostro, dejándola ver muy deseable.

Hinata tenia una falda corta negra, unas converse negras estilo bota, que le llegaban unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas y una playera blanca ceñida, ademas de que tenia su pelo negro azulado suelto con flequillo en su frente. Matsuri vestía unos shorts estilo jeans, una top negra ceñida, y tenia unas zapatillas blancas, ademas de tener su cabello suelto.

—Ino-chan, ¿enserio crees que es correcto ir a casa de Sakura-chan sin aviso?— Hinata miró un poco preocupada a Ino, la cual daba cortas vueltas en la acera en forma de circulo, con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Esa frentona me contara cada detalle, muero de la curiosidad!— Ino levantó su puño en alto, mostrando actitud fangirl y a Matsuri y a Hinata les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Yo también quiero saber que se oculta, cuando la vea la vamos a interrogar a como de lugar— Matsuri miró con sonrisa cómplice a Ino.

—¡La curiosidad me está matando, no puedo esperar más!— Ino mueve su cuerpo como gusano y sus puños a la altura de su barbilla. A la pelinegra y castaña les resbala otra gota de sudor por la nuca.

—(_Ya se volvió loca o.O_)— Pensaron Hinata y Matsuri.

* * *

-Vaya molestia, pensaba que ese plan iba a ser una estupidez, pero cuando lo contaste me doy cuenta que eres mas lista de lo que pareces— Sasuke sonrió burlón mirando como la pelirosa lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Me halagas, cubito de hielo— Dice con sarcasmo rodeando los ojos, devolviendo su mirada al frente, y ya viendo sus casas desde lejos.

De repente Sakura se detiene.

—Solo una cosa mas— Sakura se mostró seria, haciendo que Sasuke también detenga su paso y voltee para verla extrañado —¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto?— Sakura lo miro a los ojos, por lo cual el pelinegro suspiro.

—Lo que hacemos es egoísta y lo admito, pero no creo que sea bueno para ellos si algo sale mal en su relación y luego dejen de hablarse, verse y contactarse. Kakashi es lo único que mi mamá tiene de recuerdo de mi padre, ya que ellos eran mejores amigos, y no me gustaría que perdiera ese recuerdo— Sasuke se acercó deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de ella mirándola a los ojos y sonriendole, haciendo que Sakura tenga un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas —Ademas de que perdería a mi molestia y no encontraría una forma de molestarte y divertirme todos los días.

Al terminar de decir eso, Sasuke puso sus dedos en la frente de Sakura, para luego alejarse entrando a su casa dejando a una sonrojada pelirosa mirándolo alejarse —_(Apuesto a que me vi genial, como aniki cuando yo era un niño y el siempre hacia eso conmigo *o*_)— Pensaba Sasuke, pero luego se extrañó al oír un "_Awwww_" venir desde la entrada de la casa de Sakura, pero ya que no vio a nadie más que a unos arbustos, se encogió de hombros y entró a su casa.

Ino, Hinata y Matsuri salieron de los arbustos. La primera con las mejillas sonrojadas y corazones en sus ojos y con sus puños a la altura de su barbilla, viéndose soñadora. Matsuri estaba igual que Ino, y Hinata suspiró aliviada ya que las dos locas que tiene por amigas la empujaron al arbusto sin previo aviso y estaba muy incomoda.

—Eso fue tan dulce, aún que hay algunas cosas que no entendí pero fue muy dulce lo que dijo— A Ino le salen corazones flotando a su alrededor.

—Debo admitirlo, realmente fue muy lindo eso que le dijo— Matsuri bufó haciendo un puchero, sabiendo que no encontrara nadie que le diga cosas así en su vida. Hinata solo estaba sonrojada jugando con sus dedos con timidez como siempre, solo asintiendo dándoles razón a sus amigas.

Sakura todavía estaba sin reaccionar y con la mirada perdida al frente, pensando en lo ultimo que dijo el pelinegro haciendo que su sonrojo sea más notable, pero luego sacudió su cabeza borrando esos pensamientos para luego caminar indiferente hacia su casa, pero alzó una ceja extrañada al ver a sus tres compañeras de clase que se veían mas locas de lo normal, ademas que tenían varias hojas en su ropa y unas ramitas en su pelo.

* * *

Sasuke entró a su casa despreocupado con sus manos en los bolsillos, cerrando la puerta que estaba detrás de él y dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaba Mikoto viendo soñadora su novela.

—"No me gustaría perderte Hakura, te amo demasiado como para verte lejos de mi"— Dijo el actor de la telenovela mirando a la actriz que estaba llorando y una música dramática sonaba.

—Awww, Daisuke es tan romántico— Mikoto tenia corazones en sus ojos entrelazando sus manos.

—(_Que cursi, no me imagino a nadie diciendo tremenda ridiculez e.é_)— A Sasuke le resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente y mirada entrecerrada hacia la televisión. (No manches si acabas de decir algo casi igual! -.-)

De repente se oye como la puerta se abre de portazo, dejando ver a Itachi que tenia respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido, tenia ambas manos en los lados del marco de la puerta.

—¿Ya empezó?— Itachi miró a Mikoto esperando su respuesta, ella asintió sin quitar su vista de la tele, haciendo que Itachi baje la cabeza decepcionado.

—Pero todavía no te pierdes lo mejor, ahora mismo Daisuke y Hakura están apunto de besarse apasionadamente— Mikoto siguió con su vista en la tele, mirándola embobada. Itachi alzó su rostro y cerró la puerta de la entrada principal y corrió hacia donde estaba sentada su madre, llevándose a su hermano menor de paso haciéndole caer sentado al suelo.

—(Aniki, ¿enserio? ¿una novela? Así o mas mariquita)— Sasuke rodeó los ojos con fastidio, levantándose y mirando con desaprobación a su hermano mayor que tenia la misma expresión que su madre mirando la tele. El azabache dio media vuelta directo hacia las escaleras, cerrando sus ojos y dándole la espalda a esos dos lunáticos.

—Atención Itachi, Daisuke y Hakura están apunto de hacerlo en aquella habitación— Dijo Mikoto haciendo que Itachi ponga expresión mas embobada, acercando más su rostro a la tele. Sasuke al oír eso, detiene su pie en el aire y abre los ojos para luego ir corriendo hacia el sofá y sentarse al lado de su madre que estaba en el medio del sofá de tres piezas, mirando la escena erótica.

—(_Ya empiezas a entender porque veo esta novela otouto. Cada que esos dos se besan, empieza una escena erótica en donde sea que estén, como si estuvieran cumpliendo fantasías. Y Daisuke y Hakura se besan en todos los __capítulos_)- Itachi miró de reojo con sonrisa cómplice a Sasuke, para luego devolver sus pupilas hacia la pantalla.

* * *

Ya hace rato que las cuatro chicas habían entrado en la casa de Sakura y desde que entraron en su habitación, empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas y Sakura las miró como si les hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—¿Son novios?— Preguntó Ino mirando interrogante a Sakura mientras se le acercaba y ella retrocedía hacia atrás.

—¿Ya se besaron?— Matsuri la miro de la misma manera acercándose a Sakura.

—¿Ya le diste tu virginidad o que frentona?— Ino le hizo otra pregunta acercándose y Sakura retrocedía más hasta quedar acorralada en una pared donde tenia enfrente a Matsuri y a Ino. Hinata solo se había quedado atrás escuchando atenta las preguntas y mirando con pena a la pelirosa, ya que cuando esas dos acorralan a alguien, no lo dejan irse hasta haberlas complacido con sus preguntas.

—¿Por que preguntan todo eso de la nada?— Sakura mira a la rubia y a la castaña con una ceja alzada y mirándolas confundidas.

—Solo responde— Dijeron ambas con una oscuridad tapándoles levemente el rostro haciéndolas ver tétricas.

—¡Ni siquiera se de quien hablan!— Sakura se abre paso entre ellas dos para pasarles por en medio y sentarse en su cama suspirando con pesadez.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes, hablamos del Uchiha— Ino la miro con obviedad y Matsuri asintió dándole razón. Sakura las miro horrorizada con solo pensar ser novia de ese cubito de hielo, de besarlo o siquiera tener relaciones con él.

—¡Ascooo!— Gritó Sakura asqueada como si hubiera pisado una cucaracha con los pies descalzos. Ino,Matsuri y Hinata la miraron confundidas.

—¿Tienes asco de tu propio novio?— Ino la miró como si estuviera loca y Matsuri entrecerró la mirada.

—¡Uchiha no es mi novio!— Grita Sakura molesta hacia la rubia, las cuales se miran entre sí para luego mirar a Sakura incrédulas, alzando una ceja sin expresión en sus rostros.

—El sonrojo en tus mejillas dice lo contrario— Ino apunta hacia las mejillas de Sakura las cuales estaban un poco rojas.

—Te vimos tomando de su mano en el parque— Matsuri miro a los ojos a Sakura buscando alguna mentira o temor.

—Ademas de que venían juntos— Continuó Ino mirando de la misma forma penetrante a Sakura, la cual empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. La mirada de esas dos en forma seria es realmente temerosa.

—Y sobre todo, han estado muy juntos últimamente en la escuela— Matsuri le continuó a la rubia como si estuvieran actuando el papel de policías interrogando a un criminal.

—Y aún después de todo eso...— Ino cerró los ojos mientras hablaba.

—¿Diras que ni siquiera sientes algo por Uchiha Sasuke?— Matsuri le terminó la frase a Ino y ambas miraban a Sakura, la cual dejaba de ver nerviosa a esas dos para mostrar expresión seria.

—Yo...

* * *

**Acerca del uniforme femenino: **Consiste en una falda corta de cuadros de color rojo, rojo vino y negro, y con un cinturón negro. El chaleco (Aun que nuestras protagonistas no lo usen) es negro y con el logo de la escuela. Los zapatos negros y medias blancas. Usan camisas blancas con corbatas rojas. (Ya saben, como el primer uniforme de la novela latinoamericana "RBD-Rebelde" ¿se acuerdan? xD sino, busquen en google)

Dedicado a: a92 que insistio tanto en el uniforme de las femeninas c: ahi tienes x3

* * *

**Tercer cap! Estoy feliz porque tres es sinónimo de trió, y trió es... *cof cof* ya saben xD**

**Aquí**** viene:**

**"Cuestionario hacia la autora"**

**Mi parte favorita: Cuando Ino y Matsuri interrogan a Sakura**

**Personaje favorito del cap: Matsuri xD**

**Personaje que odie en este cap: a Hakura y Daisuke (? xD**

**Frase favorita: "Primero: no estoy gorda. Segundo: no estoy a dieta, y tercero: no tengo hambre"**

**Review favorita acerca del capitulo:**

**Por: **Karliss

"Así me gusta! Que Sakura no caiga a los pies de Sasuke fácilmente.  
Me encantó la parte en que los tres decían NOO! Imaginarme a Kakashi poniendo una cara tan tierna hace que se me hablando el corazón."

**(También quería poner otra review de a92 pero seria repetir y ademas tenia que darle oportunidad hacia las otras :/ sorry**

**Ustedes también pueden hacerlo en cada review, se vale repetir frases.**

**Postdata: Me siento sexy al leer el fanfic *-* ¿y tu?**


	4. El plan

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: El storyline me pertenece, los personajes fueron sobornados por mi para actuar en este fanfic xD

* * *

_Pensamiento_

—Dialogo

(Notas de la autora)

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

-El plan-

* * *

—¿Diras que ni siquiera sientes algo por Uchiha Sasuke?— Matsuri le termino la frase a Ino y ambas miraban a Sakura, la cual dejaba de ver nerviosa a esas dos para mostrar expresión seria.

—Yo...— Sakura no pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpida.

—Escucha, esto te lo decimos como amigas— Matsuri miraba a Sakura de forma penetrante. Hinata, que dejo de mostrarse tímida, se puso al lado de Ino para mostrarse seria demostrando que a ella también le preocupaba la pelirosa.

—Si no sientes nada por Sasuke, y si alguna vez el siente algo por ti... no juegues con sus sentimientos— Dijo Ino mirándola a los ojos y Sakura ensancho los ojos al ver la seriedad que mostraban los ojos de la rubia. Ella asintió sin poder decir nada mas y las demás chicas sonrieron amigables —Bien, dejemos el drama a un lado. Frentona, iremos a una fiesta así que lo que sea que tengas que hacer, apúrate— Ino miraba sonriente a Sakura, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa para ponerse de pie.

—Primero iré a ver al pervertido de mi tío— Dice Sakura pasandoles por el lado a Ino y a Hinata para salir de la habitación.

—Atchoo!— Kakashi estornudo mientras estaba en la sala leyendo tranquilamente su libro —Alguna hermosa mujer debió hablar de mi. Bueno no es de sorprenderse— Kakashi sonrió arrogante bajo su mascara.

—Hola— Una voz femenina con tono de aburrimiento sonó del otro lado de la sala, dejando ver a Sakura que caminaba hacia el sillón donde estaba sentado Kakashi.

—¡Bebita!— El peli-plata dejo su libro sobre una mesa y corrió hacia su sobrina para abrazarla restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

—¿Por que debes hacer eso cada que vengo aquí?— Sakura se muestra un poco asqueada mirando con fastidio al peli-plata.

—Lo siento. A que se debe tu visita a...— Kakashi miro a su alrededor —La sala— A Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca.

—Necesitas una oficina.

—Lo se— Kakashi suspiro —Pero ya enserio, muy pocas veces vienes a la sala a saludarme, ¿Que necesitas?— Kakashi miro a su sobrina con una sonrisa ladina.

—Vine a pedirte un favor de parte de Mikoto-san— Sakura sonríe con complicidad.

—¿En serio?— Kakashi alza ambas cejas curioso y Sakura asiente —¿Y que podría ser ese favor?— Pregunta el peli-plata haciendo que la sonrisa de Sakura se agrande.

* * *

—¿Ir de campamento?— Pregunta Mikoto un poco extrañada y Sasuke asintió —No parece ser el estilo de Kakashi— Mikoto estaba lavando platos en la cocina y Sasuke estaba sentado observándola.

—En realidad fue idea de Sakura ir, y como Kakashi siempre la complace, aceptó. Y como no quiere aburrirse, nos invitó— Sasuke trato de improvisar explicaciones para que su madre se creyera la historia.

—Bueno, si es así, ¿por que negarse?— Mikoto termino de lavar los platos y se secaba las manos con una toalla.

—Gracias, Oka-chan— Sasuke la abrazo y luego salio de la cocina -_Supongo que todo va de acuerdo al plan_- Sasuke suspiro culpable, no le gustaba engañar a su madre y menos si se trata de algo que posiblemente pueda herirla, pero si no quiere que ella pierda la amistad de Kakashi, debe hacerlo.

* * *

—Supongo que si Mikoto no quiere ir sola, podríamos hacerle compañía— Kakashi sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

—Bien, iré a avisarle— Sakura sonrió sincera y empezó a caminar para salir de la sala —Por cierto, iré a una fiesta así que llegare tarde— Dijo ella antes de salir de la sala. Kakashi suspiro con pesadez.

—_Los jóvenes de hoy no pueden vivir sin hacer fiestas_— Kakashi negó resignado y empezó a leer nuevamente su libro.

Sakura salio de su casa para ir a la casa de el frente, osea la casa de Sasuke. Toco la puerta y una sonriente pelinegra le abrió.

—Hola Sakura-chan, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?— Mikoto le dio una de esas sonrisas sinceras que se ven muy pocas veces en alguien que tiene el apellido Uchiha, ya que a ellos los caracterizan con una sonrisa de medio lado haciéndoles ver competitivos,arrogantes o simplemente atractivos.

—Hola Mikoto-san, ¿Esta Sasuke?— Pregunta poniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda y con sus pies se tambaleaba de adelante hacia atrás aparentando inocencia.

—Si, pasa, le avisare que lo buscas— Dijo Mikoto haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar y ella entró a la casa para que luego la pelinegra cerrara la puerta y subiera las escaleras.

Sakura duro unos pocos minutos mirando despreocupadamente la sala, esperando.

—¿Que quieres molestia?— La voz varonil del pelinegro sonó a unos metros delante de ella.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, afuera?— Preguntó seria la peli-rosa y el azabache alzó ambas cejas extrañado ante su actitud pero de igual manera la siguió afuera de la casa cerrando la puerta para quedar en el jardín.

—¿Que mosca te picó?— Pregunta Sasuke mirándola confundido y con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Siempre me pongo así cuando hago un trabajo importante— Sasuke levantó una ceja al oírla decir "trabajo importante".

—¿Trabajo importante?— Sasuke la mira como si fuera una especie de ninja psicópata —Sakura, solo iremos de campamento este fin de semana para hacer el plan—

—¿Solo eso?— A Sakura la rodea un aura asesina al mismo tiempo que toma de las solapas a Sasuke acercándolo a su rostro, rosando narices —¡Hay una posibilidad de que tu y yo nos volvamos familia! ¡¿No entiendes que el fin del mundo se acerca?!— Sakura le da una mirada tétrica y Sasuke la mira con tranquilidad. Un pequeño tiempo junto a Sakura y ya te acostumbras a su bipolaridad y cambios de humor.

—Sakura cálmate, estas exagerando—Sasuke le palmea la espalda -sin darse cuenta que había dejado su mano pegada- y la mira tratando de calmarla —Escucha, se que te sientes igual de culpable que yo, aun que lo expreses de otra manera— El pelinegro dijo de forma incrédula lo ultimo mientras le resbala una gota de sudor por la frente y Sakura deja de tener un aura de batalla a su alrededor mirándolo atenta —Pero es por el bien de ellos, así que trata de calmarte— Sasuke le da una sonrisa cálida, de esas que su padre solía dedicarles a él y a su hermano cuando se sentían mal o tristes.

—Esta bien— Sakura suspira, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa tranquila dándole a entender a Sasuke que se siente más calmada.

—Disculpen— El aclaramiento de garganta de Matsuri, los saca de sus miradas para luego voltear sus rostros hacia donde provino, dejando ver a tres chicas muy conocidas para ambos.

—Sakura, lamentamos interrumpirte pero tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde— Ino miraba como esos dos estaban prácticamente casi besándose si no fuera por la muy corta distancia que los separa. Ambos se miran para luego bajar la mirada, viendo como estaban demasiado juntos, haciendo que los dos se separan como si el otro quemara.

—Cierto, lo olvidaba— La oji-jade se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, para después caminar hacia las tres chicas y pasarles por el lado —Adiós, cubito de hielo— Sin voltear el rostro levanta una mano en forma de despedida.

—Molestia— El azabache sonrió divertido al ver como ella sin detener su paso gruñó, y sin más el pelinegro entró a su casa.

—Para decir que no sientes nada por el, se veían muy juntitos— Ino se tapó la mano para ocultar su sonrisa burlona y Sakura la miró de reojo fastidiada.

—Si hubiéramos llegado mas tarde ya estarían besándose— Matsuri estaba igual que Ino tapándose la boca, y Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

—Son unas pésimas actrices— Sakura las miró incrédulas y ellas no aguantaron más y soltaron una carcajada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya era viernes en la mañana. Todos estaban en sus respectivos salones, pero vayamos a un salón en especifico donde todavía no llegaba su maestro. Pocos minutos llegó Sakura al salón para sentarse tranquila en su asiento.

—¡Hey, frentona!— Ino llega al salón y levanta una mano en señal de saludo.

—¿Que quieres, cerda?

—Buena fiesta la de anoche verdad?— Ino puso su mochila en su asiento para luego dirigirse a la mesa de Sakura y sentarse en la silla que esta al lado de la pelirosa.

—Para nada, había un chico allí que no dejaba de coquetearme— La oji-jade rodeó los ojos.

—¿Chico? ¿Que chico?

—Un rubio tonto.

—¿Un chico rubio?— Sakura asintió —¿De casualidad, tenia ojos azules?— Sakura asintió de nuevo —¡Frentona! ¡Ese era mi primo Naruto!— Ino la apuntó acusadora.

—¿Y ami que? Puede ser tu hermano y no me importaría— La pelirosa agitó su mano en la cara de la rubia restandole importancia.

—¿Recuerdas que hace poco te conté que un primo mio venia a estudiar a esta escuela?

—Si, ¿y?

—Pues adivina quien— Ino le miró con burla.

—Debes estar bromeando— Sakura gimió fastidiada chocando su frente contra la mesa.

—Justo eso te venia a decir— Ino no pudo evitar reír con burla al ver como la pelirosa golpeaba su frente con la mesa una y otra vez con fastidio —Te dejo sola, nos vemos— La rubia se levanta y Sakura levanta su rostro confundida mirando hacia la entrada, y luego volvió a dejar caer su cabeza hacia la mesa de la misma forma que antes.

_El.. ya llego._

* * *

**Cuarto cap! cuarto es sinónimo de cuarteto y cuarteto es sinónimo de orgía xDDD!**

**Aquí**** viene:**

**"Cuestinario hacia la autora"**

**Mi parte favorita: Cuando Sasuke y Sakura estaban muy juntitos *0***

**Personaje favorito del cap: Matsuri**

**Personaje que odie en este cap: Naruto? :/**

**Frase favorita: "Alguna hermosa mujer debio hablar de mi. Bueno no es de sorprenderse"**

**Review favorita acerca del capitulo:**

**Por: **Jess Wazowski

**(Quisiera agradecerle porque le he visto poner muchas reviews en casi todos mis fanfics :D te adoro)  
**

**"**_No creo que sea buena idea que Sasuke y Sakura se unan para que Mikoto y Kakashi no se enamoren, deseguro va a suceder al revés._  
_Me encanta que Sasuke se porte como un ñiño :)_**"**

**Ustedes tambien pueden hacerlo en cada review, se vale repetir frases.**

**Postdata: Me siento sexy al leer el fanfic *-* y tu?**


	5. El pacto

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: El storyline me pertenece, los personajes fueron sobornados por mi para actuar en este fanfic xD

* * *

_Pensamiento o énfasi__s_

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

* * *

**Capitulo V**

-El pacto-

* * *

La rubia se levanta y Sakura levanta su rostro confundida mirando hacia la entrada, y luego volvió a dejar caer su cabeza hacia la mesa de la misma forma que antes, queriendo quedarse dormida.

_Él.. ya llegó_

Los gritos de fangirls no se hicieron esperar y antes de que él diera su segunda pisada ya sus fans lo habían rodeado. Sasuke mostraba cara de indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba más que fastidiado. Siempre era lo mismo, fangirls que te acosan, chicos que te envidian y maestros que ya se acostumbran a la situación.

El pelinegro se hizo paso sobre la multitud de fangirls y se sentó en su asiento en la mesa que compartía con la pelirosa. Al instante de haberse sentado, dejó caer su frente en la mesa y uso sus brazos como almohadas quedándose completamente dormido al igual que Sakura.

Los dos llevaban días desvelándose por planear su supuesto _"Plan"_ y tenia que ser perfecto o todo seria en vano. Sasuke se escapaba por las noches y visitaba el parque para encontrarse con Sakura, nada de romanticismo, solo para planear y cuando se aburrían empezaban a hablar, sin discusiones. Es que cuando estaban cansados no tenían energías ni para eso.

Un peli-plata había llegado a su salón, sonriente y con su libro cubriéndole la mascara.

—¡Yo!— Gritó alzando su mano en un saludo. Pero se detuvo al ver a su bebita recostando su cabeza en la mesa por lo que el rostro no se le veía, y chocando hombros con el pelinegro que estaba en la misma posición —¿Y a ellos que les pasa?— Le preguntó a un chico castaño, que estaba cerca de él.

—El amor, sensei, el amor— Kiba le palmeó el hombro, divertido —_Y todo gracias a mi_— Rió malvadamente en su interior, diciéndose que era cupido en persona.

En cambio, el peli-plata cambio su expresión a una sombría.

—_¡Ah no! ¡Mi bebita esta muy pequeña para novios!_— Se convenció mentalmente Kakashi.

En otro lado del salón, estaban un grupo de chicas conversando entre ellas y sonriéndose.

—Y aun así lo niegan— Ino suspiró resignada mirando desde su asiento a la pareja adormilada que se veía bastante tierna en la manera que estaban acostados, ambos apoyando sus hombros contra el otro, sumándole la cara angelical que ponían cuando duermen.

—Harían una buena pareja, no se cual es el escándalo— Karin se cruzó de brazos y rodeó los ojos.

—Mira quien habla de eso, teniendo a Suigetsu loquito por ti y tu ni bola le das— Le dijo Tenten con reproche.

—¿Y tu con el Hyuga cuando das el siguiente paso?— Atacó la pelirroja mirando retadora a Tenten.

—¡K-Karin-chan! Es de mi primo del que hablamos— Regañó Hinata, frunciendo levemente el ceño para que se viera que estuviera molesta, pero su típico sonrojo la hacia ver como niña regañada.

—Hinata, te quiero y lo sabes, pero no eres la indicada para hablar novios cuando ni siquiera puedes hablar bien con otro chico que no fueran el Inuzuka, Shino o tu primo— Remató Karin, dejando a Hinata con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Ya, ya, chicas! No debemos pelear por cosas tan tontas como los hombres— Adquirió Matsuri, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

—Matsuri tiene razón, debemos hacer un pacto— Las chicas centraron su atención en Temari, que las miraba con total seriedad.

—¿Un pacto?— Repitieron todas, confundidas.

—Debemos prometer que no nos haremos pareja de los chicos con los que cada una esta supuestamente relacionada.

Todas se miraron entre sí, no muy seguras de aquella propuesta.

—Chicas— Temari llamó la atención de las femeninas una vez mas —Hemos sido amigas desde pre-escolar y hemos hecho lo imposible para seguir todas juntas en la misma escuela. Desde pequeñas nuestra tradición siempre ha sido ir a fiestas juntas o hacer pijamadas los fines de semana y lo seguimos haciendo cada semana desde esa época, somos inseparables. Lo mas ridículo del asunto es que ni siquiera estamos peleando por el mismo chico, sino por diferentes pretendientes. ¿Eso les da la suficiente razón?— Habló como si fuera presidenta, conmoviendo a sus amigas que ya lagrimas exageradas tenían en sus ojos y se las limpiaban con un pañuelo que ni Kami-sama sabe de donde sacaron.

—Temari, por eso siempre has sido la voz de la razón— Dijo Ino, sonándose la nariz con su pañuelo y lanzándose encima de su amiga para abrazarla. Acción repetida por todas las del grupo.

—Bien, tenemos un pacto. Lo haremos después para que Sakura esté presente, no habrá excepciones— Agregó Tenten, y las demás chicas asintieron.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, estaban Itachi y Sasuke debajo de un árbol de hojas de cerezo, y la luz se filtraba entre algunas hojas. Itachi siempre hacia muchos dangos a la hora del almuerzo así que compartió la mitad con su hermano menor, y ahora mismo ambos están comiendo en un silencio cómodo. Itachi se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y Sasuke estaba acostado en el césped, usando su brazo derecho como almohada y teniendo una de sus piernas flexionadas.

—Otouto— Llamó Itachi y Sasuke quitó la mirada del cielo para verlo, masticando su dango —¿Te gusta Sakura-chan?— Soltó con naturalidad, y Sasuke se atragantó con su dango y se sentó en el césped empezando a toser y golpeándose el pecho.

—¿A que viene eso de repente?— Le preguntó el azabache a su hermano mayor, frunciendo levemente el ceño con sorpresa.

—Otouto, recuerda que somos mellizos. Nada se me escapa— Itachi puso actitud de genio de lámpara, y Sasuke lo miró incrédulo entrecerrando su mirada —Es broma. Te he visto muchas veces salir a la media noche hacia el parque, y que curioso que ahí es donde va Sakura a esa hora— Itachi fingió poner pose confundida, pero el tono burlón que usó no fue convincente.

—Ha-ha— Rió sarcásticamente el pequeño de los Uchiha —No sabia que te gustaba acosar gente, aniki. Siendo tu el que es acosado y por miles de chicas.

—No acoso, me la paso todo el rato en mi ventana porque me encanta la dulce brisa— El Uchiha mayor puso pose heroica mirando el horizonte.

—Por supuesto, era lógico— Respondió Sasuke con ironía, rodeando los ojos.

—Hola— Saludó una voz femenina y amable.

Los dos pelinegros voltearon y vieron a Sakura mirándolos sonrientes, por lo que el Uchiha menor alza una ceja.

—¿Sakura?

—La misma.

—¿Que haces aquí?— Pregunto Itachi, dándole otra mordida a su dango.

—Me aburrí de estar hablando con mis amigas y quise venir acá— La pelirosa se encogió de hombros con simpleza —¿Puedo?

—Vale, siéntate— Ofreció Itachi, extendiendo su mano donde sostenía una brocheta, mejor conocido como dango.

Y así pasaron diez minutos en silencio, otra vez. Sasuke se volvió a acostar en el césped, Sakura se sentó estilo indio y Itachi seguía recostándose en el tronco, todos comiendo dangos. (Mi obsesión por los dangos no tiene comparación *o*)

—¿Alguno sabe la razón por la que de repente a mamá se le ocurrió irse de campamento, con nosotros?— Itachi rompió el silencio, y Sasuke y Sakura se tensaron al instante.

—No, ¿y tu?— Sasuke trató de simular naturalidad.

—No, la verdad que no. ¿Que hay de ti, Sakura?— Itachi entrecerró su mirada hacia ella, y Sakura se volvió a tensar.

—¿Como se supone que lo sabré? Yo no vivo en tu casa— Respondió la pelirosa, sin mostrar nerviosismo.

—No lo se, ¿quizá porque Kakashi-senpai también irá?— Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron de reojo deteniendo lo que hacían, quedando congelados. Itachi los mira con una sonrisa y entrecerró su mirada de forma burlona.

—No se si se les olvida que aunque sea solo 1 año y medio mayor que ustedes, los mas grandes siempre sabemos todo— Itachi les miró con superioridad.

—¿Como nos descubriste?— Le preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

—Mamá jamas nos ha ofrecido a acampar y por lo poco que conozco a Kakashi-senpai él tampoco

Claro, ellos habían pensado en todo, TODO. Pero no pensaron en el hermano-genio que tenia Sasuke.

—Bueno ya lo sabes. ¿Que quieres a cambio?— Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa interesada que puso Itachi. Sakura cayó estilo anime.

—¿Me das el 87% de tus fanáticas?

—¡Pero si ya tienes el 50%!

—¿Y? Me encanta que me halaguen, aunque a veces se torna fastidioso— Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Te las regalaría si pudiera, pero ellas se me pegan como chicle— Dijo con fastidio el Uchiha menor. Sakura se aburrió de su negociación y se puso a escuchar música con sus audífonos.

—Bueno... ¿Que tal... tu pornografía?— Itachi le miró esperanzado.

—¡Ni hablar!— Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada. Itachi suspiró resignado y se puso a pensar, mirando a todos lados. Su vista se detuvo en la pelirosa que ahora estaba acostada en el césped, teniendo sus ojos cerrados... Se había quedado dormida.

—¿Que tal si me das a Sakura?— Itachi volteó a verlo con una sonrisa de labios de medio lado. Sasuke ensanchó los ojos y miró a la pelirosa -contemplando su rostro angelical por unos segundos- y luego volvió la vista hacia su hermano.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Lo que oíste, ¿me darías a Sakura?

—Uno, Sakura no es mía. Dos, si te la entrego, seria como entregarla al mismísimo diablo. Tres y repito, no lo haré— Contesto cortante y frió el pelinegro menor.

Itachi sonrió divertido al ver como la expresión de Sasuke cambio radicalmente con tan solo mencionar a Sakura en este asunto, definitivamente usaría esto como una fuente de diversión.

—Bien, seguirá siendo tuya— Aceptó con elegancia y aun teniendo esa sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡Que ella no es mía, tarado!— Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—De la forma en que la defendiste, no lo parece— Susurró sin que Sasuke lo escuchara, debido a que su atención se centró en la pelirosa que estaba despertando.

La pelirosa se empezó a mover incómodamente sobre el césped y soltando varios quejidos adormilada.

—¿Ya se decidieron?— Preguntó la pelirosa, frotándose los ojos con el torso de su mano derecha y tapando un bostezo con su izquierda.

Sasuke no pudo evitar verla enternecido, es una de las pocas veces que admitiría que Sakura si se podía ver linda en ocasiones. Itachi noto como su hermano menor miraba de forma tierna hacia Sakura y volvió sonreír divertido.

—No, pero ya se que pediré exactamente— Respondió el Uchiha mayor, por lo que Sasuke y Sakura voltearon a verlo.

—¿Que será?

—Me traerás a la enana— Sasuke ensanchó los ojos, e Itachi seguía viéndose sereno.

—¿Estas loco o te drogaste antes de venir a la escuela?— Sasuke lo miró como el loco que es. Sakura estaba confundida pero dejó que los hermanos sigan hablando.

—Es eso, _o nada_— Recalcó con énfasis y se cruzó de brazos. Sasuke suspiró exageradamente.

—Vale, pero luego no te vayas a arrepentir— Sasuke rodó los ojos, ya imaginándose a Itachi de rodillas rogándole que saque a ese monstruo de la casa.

—La quiero aquí para mañana.

—Trato— Sasuke e Itachi estrecharon manos, los dos sonriéndose exactamente de la misma manera. El primero, porque ya imagina lo que pasara y el segundo porque esta bastante ansioso.

Y Sakura, ella sigue sin entender un carajo de lo que esta pasando.

* * *

**Quinto cap! Quinto es sinonimo de quinteto :O otra orgiaaaaaa! *o***

**"Cuestinario"**

**Mi parte favorita: Los Uchiha llevan lo de negociantes en la sangre xD**

**Personaje favorito del cap: Temari para presidenteeeee! :D**

**Personaje que odie en este cap: por el momento nadie! :)**

**Frase favorita: "**Bueno... ¿Que tal... tu pornografía?**"**

**Review favorita acerca del capitulo:**

**Por: **Karliss

**(Quisiera agradecerle porque le he visto poner muchas reviews en casi todos mis fanfics :D te adoro)  
**

**"**_Me encantó lo que dijo Ino: Sí no sientes nada por Sasuke, y sí alguna ves el siente algo por ti... no juegues con sus sentimientos._  
_Te demores bastante en actualizar...pero por mientras que no dejes el fic no importa :)_**"**

_**Acerca de eso, quiero recordarles que tengo muchos mas fanfics a los que debo continuar y me restringí a mi misma hacer mas fanfics por el momento hasta haberlos terminado xD asi que les pido paciencia ^^U**_

**Ustedes tambien pueden hacerlo en cada review, se vale repetir frases.**

**Postdata: Me siento sexy al leer el fanfic *-* ¿y tu?**


	6. La enana

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: El storyline me pertenece, los personajes fueron sobornados por mi para actuar en este fanfic xD

* * *

_Pensamiento o énfasi__s_

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

-La enana-

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la habitación de Sasuke. El pelinegro estaba dormido plácidamente con su sabana tapándole hasta la cintura y teniendo sus ojos cerrados en un profundo sueño. Estaba durmiendo sin camisa dejando ver su perfecto y bien detallado torso y sus brazos bien trabajados, su pantalón era largo y bastante holgado y estaba durmiendo descalzo, sumándole su rebelde cabello bien despeinado.

Justo en el momento en el que su reloj iba a empezar a chillar para despertarlo, una mano presiono el botón y el reloj ni siquiera pudo emitir ningún sonido. La persona dueña de esa mano, agarró -sabrá Kami-sama de donde- dos platillos gigantes, y se puso cerca del oído de Sasuke. Al instante los estrelló juntos causando un sonido insoportable, por lo cual el pelinegro salto de la cama y cayendo al piso.

—Itachi— Murmuró entre dientes con enojo, y un aura oscura lo rodeó.

—Pero que bella forma de despertarse ¿no crees?— Itachi miró hacia la ventana, con sus manos en su cadera y sonriendo como si hubiera ignorado por completo el comentario de Sasuke.

—Date...por...¡Muerto!— Gritó Sasuke, antes de empezar a perseguir a su hermano mayor saliendo de su habitación, por la de él, luego por las escaleras y el resto es letra de canción.

Mikoto estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y le resbaló una gota de sudor al ver a sus hijos correr por toda la casa como si de unos críos se tratara.

—Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha. ¡Dejen de correr por la sala, que la acabo de limpiar!— Se quejó la pelinegra con mirada sombría pero a sus hijos no les dio efecto y siguieron correteando por toda la sala.

—No tienes salida— Gritó Sasuke, al haber acorralado a Itachi entre la mesa que había entre ellos.

—No lo creo, otouto— Itachi empezó a moverse por ambos lados de la mesa tratando de confundir a Sasuke para que él no sepa de que lado se escapará.

—¡Suficiente!— Sasuke se lanzó encima de su hermano para aplicarle una llave de lucha, tomando una de sus piernas y su brazo.

El timbre distrajo a Mikoto de ver a sus hijos peleándose, y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Al abrirla Mikoto ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa y no tardó en abrazar a la persona que tenia en frente.

—¡Akane-chan!— Gritó emocionada abrazándola con cariño y la chica hacia la mismo.

Sasuke e Itachi detuvieron su pelea y dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta, abriendo enormemente los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

—No pensé que llegaría tan rápido— Murmuró Itachi con asombro.

—Es Akane, solo con su nombre basta para entenderlo— Sasuke negó resignado y soltó a su hermano para ponerse de pie.

Akane es una chica con pelo castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mediación de la espalda y con un flequillo que empezaba desde su ceja derecha hasta cubrirle parte de su ojo izquierdo. Ojos violeta muy exóticos, cuerpo con curvas excelentemente detalladas con atributos bien proporcionados, piernas y glúteos bien torneados, vientre plano y para terminar es media cabeza más pequeña que Sasuke o Itachi. (Por cierto, el apodo de enana es de cariño por parte de Itachi ya que obviamente Akane no es tan bajita)

—¡Mikoto-san! ¿Como está?— Preguntó Akane sonriendole de oreja a oreja.

—Mucho mejor ahora que tengo otra mujer en la casa, vivir con hombres puede bajar la retaguardia.

—Y que lo diga, mi padre vive asfixiándome todo el día andandose de meloso diciéndome bebita y corazón— Dijo la castaña rodando los ojos y Mikoto sonrió divertida.

—¡Enana! Que linda sorpresa— Itachi se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar a unos metros lejos de ella.

—¡Mapache! Que desagradable sorpresa— Akane imitó su tono de voz y sonrió burlona.

—Sigues teniendo ese tono lindo en tus palabras— Dijo con sarcasmo Itachi, sonriendo exactamente de la misma forma que ella, mirándose retadores.

—Cualquiera que los viera diría que son novios— Sasuke rodó los ojos, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Cualquier chica que te viera, ya se hubiera desmayado o ya te hubiera violado— Akane apunto hacia el torso desnudo de Sasuke, y él nuevamente rodó los ojos.

—¿Por que llegaste tan rápido a Japón?— Itachi también se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de su hermano. Mikoto había llegado desde la cocina y en una bandeja trajo varios vasos de jugo de naranja.

—Quería darles una sorpresa— Dijo la castaña viendo como Sasuke e Itachi tomaron un vaso —Estudiaré en la escuela Gakuen— Los hermanos Uchiha al oír eso escupieron su jugo de la sorpresa.

—¡Mi alfombra!— Dramatizó Mikoto, mirando como su alfombra blanca tenia una mancha naranja.

—¿Dijiste que estudiaras en la misma escuela que nosotros?— Preguntó Sasuke mirándola sorprendido.

—Así es— Contestó con simpleza, bebiendo de su vaso de jugo.

—¿Y lo dices así nada mas?— Itachi la apunta acusador y ella sigue inmune. Sasuke posó su mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

—Déjala, aniki, no tiene remedio— Sasuke negó como si se tratara de un medico diciéndole a una familia que la operación falló. Itachi al estar metido en su papel, puso ojos de cachorro y tenia lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

* * *

Sakura e Ino caminaban por la acera hablando de cosas triviales, caminando con tranquilidad y riendo.

—¡Ino-chan!— Se oyó un grito masculino no muy lejos. Las dos chicas voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y la rubia al reconocerlo sonrió alegremente.

—¡Naruto!— Saludó la rubia lanzándose a los brazos de su primo para abrazarlo.

—¿Que cuentas, prima?— Naruto le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No creí que llegarías tan rápido a Tokyo— Comentó la rubia, alzando una ceja.

—Ya sabes que me aburro en la casa todo el día, y tío Jiraiya nunca está, al igual que mamá y papá. Así que también me la paso solo— Naruto puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y caminaba a paso normal, mientras observaba el cielo azul.

—Bueno, olvídate de la soledad. Mientras te la pases con nosotras y nuestros amigos, esa ya no es una opción— Sakura le sonrió, y Naruto asintió emocionado.

—_¿Cuantas cosas me esperan en esa preparatoria?_— Se pregunto, entusiasmado.

* * *

Akane, Itachi y Sasuke caminaban por la acera ya con el uniforme escolar puesto. El uniforme masculino consistía en un pantalón beige, camisa blanca de mangas largas, corbata roja, zapatos blancos y un saco negro (que ninguno de nuestros protagonistas masculinos o femeninos usan) El uniforme femenino era lo mismo, pero tenían que usar una falda corta beige y medias largas gasta debajo de las rodillas.

—Oye, sino me equivoco un chico nuevo vendrá a tu salón, ¿cierto?— Itachi tenia sus manos en sus bolsillos delanteros, y su tono era de indiferencia.

—Así es— Sasuke también tenia sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¡Bravo! así no estaré sola.

—Como si eso te importara en lo mas mínimo— Contestó Sasuke, rodando los ojos.

—¡Yo no soy tan fría y malota como ustedes aparentan! ¡Yo si tengo sentimientos!— Akane estaba al borde del llanto y se tapó los ojos con sus manos.

A Itachi se le ablandó el corazón y posó su brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña.

—¡Te caché!— Grito apuntándolo con burla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sasuke negó y suspiro resignado, parece que solo él conocía a la loca de su mejor amiga.

—Claro, ¿como no lo vi venir?— Preguntó con ironía el Uchiha mayor. Akane agrando su sonrisa y Sasuke los ignoro olímpicamente, manteniendo su porte de chico desinteresado.

—¡Oye, amargado! ¿Cuando me presentas a tu novia?— Akane miró a Sasuke con naturalidad, y él detiene su paso para verla como la loca que es.

—¿Que dijiste?

—Oh, ¿creíste que no lo sabría?— Akane le sonrió de forma torcida, y el Uchiha menor la fulminó con la mirada. (Muy bipolar que me salio la canija ¬¬)

—No tengo novia— Afirmó con total confianza.

—Estas fotos dicen lo contrario— La castaña sacó un majo de fotos y se las pasó al pelinegro menor.

La primera foto estaban él y Sakura mirándose retadores, foto del primer día que se conocieron. La segunda es cuando estaban tomados de la mano en el parque, y la tercera era cuando estaban debajo del árbol de cerezos junto con Itachi. Sasuke quitó su vista de las fotos y entrecerró su mirada hacia ella.

—¿Que puedo decir? Mi pasión es el mundo de las fotografías— Akane se encogió de hombros sonriendole y siguió caminando. Itachi la miraba caminar y empezó a considerar la idea de alejarse de todas las ventanas posibles. En cuanto a Sasuke, simplemente permaneció en silencio y guardó las fotos en su bolsillo.

Los tres llegaron a la escuela y no muy lejos se podía divisar a un grupo de chicas corriendo hacia los hermanos Uchiha.

—¿Amigas suyas?— Preguntó con burla la castaña.

—Tus bromas para mas tarde— Sasuke la tomó del brazo y junto con Itachi se pusieron a correr por los pasillos.

—Como mola hacer ejercicio por la mañana— Akane trotaba con diversión mientras detrás de ella, las fans de los hermanos Uchiha los perseguían a los tres.

—Ok, nuevo plan. ¡Sálvese el que pueda!— Gritó Itachi antes de tomar rumbo por otro pasillo y alejándose del pelinegro y la castaña.

—Claro, "tu hermano mayor siempre estará para protegerte" dijeron, "él siempre cuidara de ti" dijeron— Comentó Sasuke con ironía, rodando los ojos.

—Vamos al salón, me empiezo a aburrir.

—¡Fácil decirlo cuando no es a ti al que persiguen!

—Tienes razón, entonces nos veremos allá— Akane le sonrió cerrando sus ojos y desapareció del campo visual del pelinegro.

—¡Traidora!— Gritó a todo pulmón, aun tratando de escapar de sus locas fans —_Esperemos que mis habilidades de escabullirme todavía funcionen_— Pensó soltando un suspiro.

* * *

**Sexto cap! sexteto en camino (? más orgía xD**

**"Cuestinario"**

**Mi parte favorita: Definitivamente, cuando Sasuke estaba durmiendo sin camisa *¬***

**Personaje favorito del cap: Akane es mi OC y ****Self-insert**, asi que ella! xD

**Personaje que odie en este cap: las acosadoras joden un rato -.-**

**Frase favorita: "**Ok, nuevo plan. ¡Sálvese el que pueda!**"**

**Review favorita acerca del capitulo:**

**Por: **DULCECITO311

**(Yay nueva fan! Bienvenida :D)  
**

**"**Hola!... jajaja... pues creo q prefiere dar sus porno-revistas antes q darlo a Sakura, eso ya lo demostró.  
JAJAJAJA- m sorprende con no pensara Kakashi, pero a d ser la edad... ajaja.**"**

**Ustedes tambien pueden hacerlo en cada review, se vale repetir frases.**

**Postdata: Me siento sexy al leer el fanfic *-* ¿y tu?**


	7. Los fans de Sasuke y Sakura

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas asi xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. Tambien hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de el, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

* * *

_Pensamiento, énfasis y/o diversos usos._

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

-Los fans de Sasuke y Sakura-

* * *

Después de correr un rato, Sasuke por fin había encontrado la manera de escapar de sus acosadoras. Se había escondido dentro de un salón vació, el cual estaba algo oscuro porque la luz estaba apagada. Trató de enfocar la vista para ver mejor y empezó a caminar en su jornada para encontrar el interruptor, pero de repente se tropieza con algo y cae al suelo.

—¿Que demonios?— Pronunció una voz femenina, debajo de él.

—¿Sakura?— Sasuke alzó las cejas confundido —¿Que haces aquí?

—Es la biblioteca, vine a buscar un libro— Dijo con obviedad la pelirosa y Sasuke rodó los ojos ante lo directa que era al hablar.

Luego, ambos se dieron cuenta de un detalle que los hizo sonrojarse. Sasuke había caído encima de ella, y en este momento era como si él la hubiera acorralado en el piso con sus rostros muy cerca y sus respiraciones mezclándose.

—L-Lo siento— Sasuke se levantó del piso, y su voz sonaba nerviosa. El pelinegro le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

—Gra-Gracias— Sakura aceptó su mano y Sasuke trató de jalarla para levantarla pero en el proceso se vuelve a tropezar con algo y volvieron a caer al suelo, pero ahora Sakura cayó encima de él sentada en su vientre y apoyando sus manos en los hombros del azabache. Y mientras caían, por un leve mili segundo, rozaron labios.

Luego, los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, manteniendo un profundo contacto visual.

—¡Frentonaaaa!— Un portazo hace que los dos salgan de su trance y miren hacia la puerta donde se ve la silueta de tres chicas. Ino encendió la luz y al igual que las demás chicas se quedo en shock.

Después de todo, no es muy normal que digamos que veas a tu mejor amiga encima del supuesto chico que ella odia y al que le declara la guerra, y encima ese sonrojo que los delata a ambos.

—¡No es lo que parece!— Sakura se levantó de un salto y empezó a agitar exageradamente sus manos, negando con la cabeza y muy nerviosa.

—¡Nooo!— Ino se dejó caer en el piso con lagrimas en sus ojos, y Hinata la miraba extrañada al igual que los otros dos. Mientras que Matsuri se distrajo y se quedó mirando los libreros.

—¿Por que lloras, Ino-chan?— Le preguntó Hinata a la rubia.

—¡El Uchiha ha ultrajado a mi mejor amiga y ya no es virgen!— Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaron a montón y Hinata también pero por la incomoda situación.

—¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!— Se defendió el pelinegro parándose y quedando al lado de la pelirosa.

—¡Si me la dejaste preñada te harás cargo!

—¡Que yo no hice nada!

—¡Y apuesto a que no usaste protección! ¿A que si, Uchiha?

—¡Ino!— Gritaron avergonzados la supuesta pareja.

—¡Sakura es muy joven para casarse y ya tendrá un hijo! ¡Seré tía, que felicidad! ¿Como la llamaran? ¿Sera hembra? Espero que sí, así podre ayudarla en muchas cosas, ya que sé que Sakura no estará mucho tiempo con ella por estar fornicando con el Uchiha otra vez— Dijo con inocencia la rubia, haciendo que a Sasuke y a Sakura les diera un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha mientras la fulminaban con la mirada.

—Creo que debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de fornicar con Sakura como animales— Matsuri le palmeó el hombro a Sasuke negando resignada, recibiendo a cambio una mirada fulminante de parte de él.

—¿Y que pasara cuando la niña se case? ¡Ya no tendré mas sobrinas y ustedes estarán viejos para darme otra!— Ino se puso sentimental y volvió a llorar, y a Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura les resbaló una gran gota de sudor por la sien.

—¡Paren ya el jaleo!— Gritó Sakura fastidiada, mientras que Hinata le agradecía mentalmente por eso, ya que estaba teniendo pensamientos perturbadores.

—¡Ahora nos tienes que contar todo, frentona!— Tanto Ino como Matsuri sonrieron con malicia, pues ya encontraron otra razón para interrogar a la pelirosa, y Hinata simplemente estaba muy sonrojada ante la situación. Ino jaló del brazo a la pelirosa con la ayuda de la castaña y se la llevaron lejos, siendo seguidas por Hinata.

Sasuke seguía en la misma posición, atónito por lo que acaba de pasar hace menos de un minuto.

—¿Y sigues negando que no son pareja?— Una voz muy familiar para el azabache se escuchó desde la ventana de la biblioteca. Sasuke miro hacia detrás de él, viendo a Akane sentada en el marco de la ventana y teniendo su cámara con su gran lente de zoom, y al parecer teniendo el modo de visión nocturna activado.

—Eres una maldita espía— Masculló Sasuke parándose del piso y sacudiendo su ropa del polvo.

—Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que me dicen eso...— Comentó saltando del marco y acercándose al pelinegro, para luego poner sus manos en su cadera y mirar al horizonte con tono de nostalgia —Ah, espera... ya soy rica— Dijo con arrogancia, teniendo una sonrisa de la misma expresión.

—Corrección; hija de un millonario— Sasuke entrecerró su mirada hacia ella.

—Cada quien dice lo que quiere— Akane se encogió de hombros sonriendo, y Sasuke rodó los ojos saliendo de la biblioteca y siendo seguido por su mejor amiga.

* * *

—¡Uuuh! ¡Estoy emocionada por mi primer día!— Grito Akane con entusiasmo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, caminando al lado de Sasuke.

—Hn— Comentó con su típico monosílabo, estando metido en sus pensamientos.

{Flashback}

_—¡Hey, teme! Adivina que— Comento un rubio entusiasta, a través de su teléfono._

_—¿Que?— Pregunto Sasuke, interrogante._

_—¡Mañana me voy a Tokyo para asistir a tu escuela, dattebayo!_

_—...¿Y?_

_—¡¿Como que "y"?! Teme, ¿tu mejor amigo ira a tu escuela y no dirás nada?— Regaño Naruto, haciendo un puchero que obviamente Sasuke no pudo ver pero que sabe que hizo._

_—Tu y yo sabemos que ya veíamos venir tu necesidad de cambiarte de escuela, nuevamente._

_—¡Hey! Que me haya cambiado de escuela por un año no significa que lo haga siempre. Ademas, se que no puedes vivir sin mi, ¿a que sí, Sasukito?— Comento con tono de burla y sorna, mofándose de su amigo._

_—Dobe, tus mariconadas aléjalas de mi— Le respondió con el mismo tono de burla, por lo cual Naruto borro su sonrisa y gruñó._

_—¡Maldito teme!— Masculló su mejor amigo, casi reclamándole desde su teléfono hasta el del pelinegro._

{End Flashback}

—Amargado, amargado, amargado— Akane agitaba el hombro de Sasuke para que reaccionara.

—¿Ah? ¿Que?— Pregunto al salir de su trance.

—Ya llegamos a nuestro salón.

—...— Sasuke se sintió desubicado por un momento, pero al recuperarse entró con su porte de chico desinteresado. Y por supuesto, sus acosadoras no tardaron en rodearle y empezar a gritar como unas verdaderas fangirls.

*Minutos antes*

—Y este, sera nuestro salón— Ino deslizo la puerta para entrar, con Naruto, Sakura, Matsuri y Hinata detrás.

—Nada mal, dattebayo— Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja cerrando sus ojos.

—Escoge un asiento— Le indico la rubia sonriendole amable.

—¡Sakura-chwaaan~!— Cantó de forma infantil, por lo que a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor —¿En donde te sientas?—

—Mi asiento ya esta ocupado por alguien más, Naruto— Un tic nervioso se adhirió a su ceja derecha, mientras miraba al rubio como si de un retrasado se tratase. Naruto al oír eso un aura triste lo rodea y se pone a hacer círculos en una esquina.

En eso la puerta se abre llamando la atención del rubio y del grupo de chicas, dejando ver al pelinegro entrando despreocupadamente al salón y con muchas fangirls rodeándolo.

—Las acosadoras no se hicieron esperar— Ino entrecerró su mirada al grupo de aventadas que rodeaba a Sasuke, y Matsuri asintió resignada dándole razón.

—¡Temeee!— Grito el rubio al reconocerlo. Todos los involucrados miraron a Naruto confundidos ante el insulto. Incluso la panda de aventadas se distrajeron y dejaron de rodear a Sasuke.

—Hn, dobe— Comento con indiferencia, mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Alto ahí!— Grito Ino antes de que Naruto diera un apretón de manos con Sasuke como saludo —¿Ustedes dos se conocen?— Todos miraron al par de chicos.

—¡Claro! Este teme de acá es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia— Comentó sonriente Naruto rodeandole el cuello a Sasuke de forma amistosa. Los que escuchaban la conversación desencajaron la mandíbula. ¿Como era posible que dos chicos taaan diferentes puedan ser los mejores amigos desde hace tanto tiempo?

—Este dobe de acá es... Bueno, es solo un dobe— Comentó con burla el pelinegro, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo.

—¡Teme!— Le apuntó acusador alzando su tono de voz.

—Usuratonkachi— El tono de voz de Sasuke mostraba indiferencia.

—¡Ratas! Deja de decirme insultos que no conozco— Reclamó Naruto aun fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Ves? ¡Por eso te llamo así, dobe!— Adquirió Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona y su mejor amigo solo se dignó a murmurar insultos.

—Vaya, es una de las pocas veces que veo a Sasuke sonreír tan seguido— Le susurró Ino a Sakura, Matsuri y Hinata y todas asintieron igual de asombradas. Las acosadoras veían de forma orgasmica a Sasuke por la hermosa sonrisa que ponía al reír.

—Menuda reunión la que tienen por acá, ¿no?— Akane caminó dentro del salón teniendo su cámara con un gran filtro de zoom colgándole por el cuello. Todos los que no la conocían la miraron confundidos.

—¡Akane-chan! Tiempo sin verte— El rubio corrió para darle un abrazo amistoso, pero Akane con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tomo su cámara aumentando el nivel del flash al máximo y tomó una foto del rubio, el cual se aturdió por la luz y cayó al suelo.

—Es la foto mas hermosa del mundo— La expresión de Akane mostró horror al ver la cara de Naruto mostrando sus blancos dientes, teniendo un ojo mas abierto que el otro y sus pupilas parecían mirar diferentes direcciones. Ademas sumándole sus brazos extendidos que originalmente eran para abrazarla pero ahora parece que es un zombie.

—Apuesto a que si la vendo por internet me gano millones por encontrar a una criatura tan fea— Comentó el Uchiha sonriendo con sorna.

—¿Si te la compran dividimos las ganancias?

—Trato— Sasuke estrechó su mano con la de Akane y metió la foto en su bolsillo. Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía rodando en el piso y tapándose los ojos en un vano intento de recuperar la vista.

A los demás del salón les resbalo una enorme gota de sudor por la sien, observando la escena.

—¡Yo!— Gritó Kakashi adentrándose al salón con su libro en su mano derecha —Ustedes deben ser los nuevos estudiantes.

—¡Hai!— Exclamó Akane sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Hai...— Naruto seguía adolorido, rodando en el piso.

—Vale. Uzumaki Naruto, te sentaras con... Hyuga Hinata— Dijo Kakashi leyendo el papel que le había entregado la directora. El mencionado recuperó conciencia y se levanto del piso con expresión confundida y Hinata se puso roja hasta las orejas.

—Oh, oh. A Neji no le gustara esto— Ino se tapó la boca para esconder una risilla.

—Para nada— Comentó Matsuri de la misma manera.

—¿Esto no esta en contra del pacto?

Ino y Matsuri dejaron de reír para analizar lo que la pelirosa dijo.

—Tienes razón, Sakura. Tal vez no deberíamos decirle a las demás chicas sobre esto— Ino las miró y Matsuri y Sakura asintieron.

—Que extraño. Aquí dice que faltan dos alumnos mas— Kakashi miraba confundido el papel que le había entregado la directora.

En ese momento la puerta se abre de repente y todos dirigen su atención hacia los dos chicos que al parecer habían corrido bastante para poder llegar al salón de clase, porque respiraban agitadamente y se apoyaban en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Y ustedes?— Kakashi los miro interrogantes y ellos dos parecen recuperar su postura y sonríen.

—¡Mi nombre es Keito Nawako!— Comentó el chico sonriente cosa que hizo sonrojar a muchas de las aventadas, digo, club de fans de Sasuke. Keito tenia el pelo color rubio crema con unos cortos mechones en su frente, ojos color verde claro, cuerpo bien formado y era de la altura de nuestros protagonistas masculinos.

—¡Mi nombre es Yuki Nawako!— La chica al lado de él sonrió de la misma manera, cerrando sus ojos y los chicos del salón miraron la embobados, excepto Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto. Ella tenia el color de pelo de un rubio dorado con un flequillo largo despuntado (busquenlo en google images, el primer resultado) y sus ojos eran color miel, su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado y al igual que Keito ella tenia la misma altura de nuestras protagonistas femeninas.

—¡Y somos los hermanos Nawako!— Gritaron al unisono en pose de super héroes y eso le sacó una gota de sudor a todos los del salón.

—Bueno, siéntense.

—¡Hai!— Volvieron a gritar los dos hermanos obedeciendo la orden de Kakashi. Pero luego ambos detienen su paso quedando paralizados mirando a Sasuke y a Sakura, y los mencionados les miraron como si fueran bichos raros.

—¿Que les pasó?— Le susurró Sasuke a Sakura y ella se encogió de hombros dando a entender que tampoco sabe, pero de repente los dos se exaltan al sentir como los hermanos se paran al frente de ellos con corazones en los ojos mientras un flechazo les atravesó el corazón a ambos. Yuki miraba a Sasuke y Keito miraba a Sakura, embobados.

—¡Eres la cosa mas linda que vi en toda mi vida!— Gritaron ambos hermanos abrazando a la respectiva persona que tenían al frente y restregaban su mejilla con esa persona.

—¡Huuh! ¡Esto va para Konohatube!— Exclamó Akane tomando fotos de los melosos.

—¡Oigan, quítense de encima!— Sasuke y Sakura trataron de empujarlos pero el agarre de ambos era demasiado fuerte. Keito y Yuki no aguantaron mas y le dieron un beso de pico a la persona que cada uno abrazaba y Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron a mil y frunciendo el ceño. Los demás miraban shockeados ante lo hozados que eran ese par de hermanos.

—¡T-Tu! ¡¿Pero que...?! ¡¿Por que?! ¡Q-Qu-Que!— Sasuke y Sakura no podían articular las palabras por lo confundidos, sonrojados y enojados que estaban.

—¿Como te llamas?— Le preguntó Keito a Sakura y Yuki hizo lo mismo con Sasuke, los dos sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Sensei! ¡Haga algo o sino me van a violar!— Gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos victimas, y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor por la sien.

—¡Como te atreves a besar a mi bebita sobre mis narices!— Kakashi desprendía un aura asesina mirando a Keito con instintos asesinos.

—¿Quiere que lo haga de nuevo?— Pregunto con "inocencia".

—¡NOOO!— Le gritaron Sasuke y Kakashi mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Entonces yo si puedo besarlo a él?— Pregunto Yuki abrazando a Sasuke con fuerza y casi sacandole el aire de los pulmones.

—¡NOOO!— Gritaron Sakura y todo el club de fangirls, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Owww, agua-fiestas— Keito y Yuki se separaron de sus parejas y les rodeó un aura deprimente.

—¡Solo tomen asiento y cállense!

—¡Hai!— Gritaron recuperando el animo Keito y Yuki, y Kakashi los volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron y se sentaron en sus asientos. Keito y Yuki miraron con malicia a las chicas que estaban en la mesa de al lado de Sasuke y Sakura.

—Disculpen— El tono seductor y ronco que usó Keito hizo que muchas chicas tuvieran un orgasmo en ese instante —¿Serian tan amables de darnos esta mesa a mi y a mi hermana?— El rubio les guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía, cosa que hizo que las dos chicas se sonrojaran mas.

—C-Claro Keito-kun— Una de las chicas se sonrojó y se puso de pie, al igual que su amiga y se fueron a la mesa que se suponía que le iba a tocar a los hermanos Nawako.

—¡Ese es mi hermanito!— Yuki le acarició el pelo de forma juguetona y se sentó a su lado. Los dos se quedaron viendo a Sasuke y a Sakura como drogados, y los mencionados tenían un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha mientras miraban al frente tratando de ignorarlos.

—¿Quien lo diría? ¡Ahora tienen sus propios acosadores personales!— Comentó Akane con burla, estando sentada en la mesa que esta detrás de la de Sasuke y Sakura.

—Bien, alumnos. Los dos estudiantes que faltan por presentarse, vengan al frente y digan sus nombres— Dijo Kakashi prestando mas atención a su libro que a su clase.

Naruto fue el primero en pararse y se puso al frente de la clase luego con su pulgar se apuntó su pecho mientras sonreía cerrando sus ojos.

—¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!— Algunos del salón ensancharon levemente los ojos al reconocer el apellido del rubio, ya que es el nombre de muchas empresas famosas.

La siguiente en pararse de su asiento fue Akane, pero ella se levantó con tranquilidad y mantenía actitud de indiferencia. Luego se puso al lado del rubio y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—¡¿Por que me pegas?!

—Por ser tú— El rubio la fulmino con la mirada y ella seguía mirándolo indiferente.

—Yo soy Takume Akane— Dijo con aburrimiento mirándose las uñas. Todos los que no la conocían abrieron enormemente los ojos al reconocer su apellido, ya que era el apellido de uno de los empresarios mas ricos de este lado del planeta.

—Y ahora mi pregunta es, ¿como demonios Sasuke y Naruto la conocen?— Preguntó Karin desde su asiento alzando una ceja.

—Los misterios de la vida— Dijo Tenten en forma poética.

—Aburridoooo...— Se quejaron Keito y Yuki, recostando sus cabezas en sus mesas y forcejando sus ojos para no cerrarlos.

—_Este par de hermanos me están empezando a caer mal ¬¬_— Pensaron Sasuke y Sakura rodando los ojos.

—_Se nota que ellos son divertidos *o*... ¡definitivamente me haré amigo de ellos, dattebayo!_— Naruto alzó su puño a la altura de su barbilla y en sus ojos brillaban unas estrellitas.

* * *

**Septimo cap! Ya las orgias son bastantes normales en este fanfic xD**

**"Cuestinario"**

**Mi parte favorita: Mi pelinegro ha ultrajado a Sakura xDD!**

**Personaje favorito del cap: Oh, los gemelos me caen de maravilla! *¬***

**Personaje que odie en este cap: aventadas, aventadas everywhere**

**Frase favorita: "**¡Sensei! ¡Haga algo o sino me van a violar!**"**

**Review favorita acerca del capitulo:**

**Por: **DULCECITO311

**(Nos vemos de nuevo, vieja amiga xD)  
**

**"**ola! ! n.n d nuevo! !  
Vaya, nuevos compañeros q le darán "mas vida" al salón... y dolores d cabeza al Uchiha... XD  
Uy...mmm... huelo posibles celos por parte d Sasuke y Sakura por los nuevos compañeros?... no se, pero algo m dice q los celos serán mas evidentes o solo serán en el Uchiha... veré si acierto o no. n.n  
Jajajaja... no es q se abandone a un hermano, es una "retirada estratégica"... jajajaja... aunq la carnada (y q carnada! ! ! ... *o*) fue el pobre d Sasuke, jajajaja... "sálvese quien pueda" y "traidora" ... jajaja... aunq seria en este caso "Traidores"...  
No deberías odiar a las acosadoras, no ves q mantienen en buena condición física (-_-U ... mmm...mientras no los atrapen...) a los hermanos Uchiha ... ajajaja... y lo hacen ágil... bueno, los joden, pero es divertido... XD  
Ya quiero ver como les ira a todos con los nuevos integrantes dl salón.  
Saludos, nos leemos pronto. n.n**"**

**Recuerden: Las reviews largas o chistosas se ganan el premio gordo xD**

**Tal vez ustedes crean que no leo las reviews, pero creanme que a cada rato ando viendo si alguien puso una nueva y se me ilumina el dia y me dan ganas de escribir otra capitulo *o***

**Postdata: Me siento sexy al leer el fanfic *-* ¿y tu?**


	8. Me gustas

******AVISO ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER: Minna! Me temo que me ire de viaje a Miami por un mes asi que no hare mas continuaciones por un tiempo. Pero quien sabe, tal vez haga una conti y ustedes ni se lo esperan S:) asi que anden atentos a mi perfil!**

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas asi xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. Tambien hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de él, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

* * *

_Pensamiento, énfasis y/o diversos usos._

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

-Me gustas-

* * *

Había llegado la hora de la salida, estaba toda la pandilla Shippuden y los gemelos saliendo por el gran portón de la escuela. Sasuke y Sakura caminaban un poco alejados de ellos ya que en serio que los gemelos habían sido un dolor de cabeza durante las clases, esa era la razón por la que caminaban algo fastidiados y con un tic nervioso en sus cejas derechas.

—¡Oooh, ya veo! Te llamas Naruto— Keito sonrió amigable al igual que su hermana, mirando a Naruto él cual también les devolvía la sonrisa.

—¡Hai, dattebayo!— El rubio zorruno alzó su pulgar en aprobación.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien— Los gemelos y Naruto se sonrieron zorrunamente entre ellos.

Un poco delante de ellos estaban el resto de la pandilla los cuales eran Shikamaru, Lee, Karin, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Choji y Suigetsu.

—Empiezo a entender porque Sasuke y Sakura no soportaron estar al lado de ellos— Tenten sonreía forzadamente mientras una gota de sudor le resbalo por la sien, mirándoles la espalda a sus dos compañeros que estaban delante de ellos aun fastidiados.

—_No los culpo ¬¬_— Pensó Neji suspirando con pesadez.

—Oye zanahoria ¿quienes son ellos?— Preguntó Suigetsu con cierta curiosidad.

—¡No me llames así, pescado de mierda!— A la pelirroja se le pusieron los ojos blancos por el enfado y miraba homicidamente a Suigetsu que sonreía socarrón —Son los nuevos estudiantes de nuestro salón. No me sorprende que no lo sepas ya que casi nunca estas en el aula— Karin se calmó y lo miró con expresión incrédula.

—¡Las clases son muy aburridas! ¿Para que quiero estar allí?— Sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la expresión de molestia de la pelirroja.

—Oye mapache, ¿es cierto que se irán de campamento en una semana?— Akane caminaba al lado de Itachi, él cual volteo a verla.

—Lamentablemente, si— Dijo suspirando con cansancio.

—Lamento que te sientas así, Itachi-san.

—¡En su madre! ¿De donde coño haz salido tu?— Itachi al igual que Akane se sobresaltaron al ver que Shino estaba al lado de ambos.

—¡El poder de la juventud florece en el amor!— Grito Lee energético, mirando específicamente a Sasuke y a Sakura, luego a Itachi y a Akane y finalmente a Karin y a Suigetsu.

—¡No somos parejas!— Gritaron los seis mencionados, cinco molestos y ofendidos y otro poniendo mueca de asco.

—¡Que suerte la mía!— Gritaron los gemelos mirando a la pelirosa y al pelinegro, los cuales bufaron varios insultos en silencio.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, Akane, Ino, Hinata, Karin, Temari, Matsuri y Tenten se encontraban caminando por la acera a paso tranquilo.

—Nos veremos luego chicas— Naruto se despidió de forma amigable de las femeninas ya que ellas iban a la casa de la pelirosa.

—¡Adiós!— Se despidieron todas entrando a la casa.

Sasuke, Itachi y Akane entraron a la casa Uchiha con indiferencia.

—¡Oigan espérenme dattebayo!— Gritó siguiéndolos y entrando a la casa.

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban en el cuarto de Sakura comiendo botanas y bebiendo refresco a todo estilo pijamada sin pijamas, puesto a que todas tenían el uniforme escolar encima. Las femeninas hablaban de cosas triviales, como las que suelen hablar todos los días. También se contaban secretos ya que todas se tienen confianza entre ellas.

—Así que, cambiando de tema— Comentó Ino, volteando a ver a Sakura y ella dejó de beber su soda para mirarla confundida —¡A la frentona le robaron su primer beso hoy!— Las demás chicas ensancharon los ojos sorprendidas, no sabían que era su primer beso.

—¡Cuenta detalles!— Chilló Tenten emocionada.

—¿Contar detalles de que? Tu estabas ahí cuando Keito se lo robó— Karin le miro incrédula, comiendo su bolsa de frituras.

—¡Anda Sakura, cuéntanos!— Animó Temari y Matsuri asintió sintiéndose emocionada.

—¡Si, Sakura-chan!— Hinata había perdido todo rasgo de timidez. Al estar con sus amigas se siente de manera segura y puede portarse como siempre ha querido ser.

—B-Bueno... en realidad, ese no fue mi primer beso...— Murmuró Sakura volteando su rostro hacia otro lado y chocando sus dedos indices algo sonrojada.

—¡¿QUE?!— Gritaron todas alarmadas.

—¡¿Por que no nos lo dijiste antes, frentona-traidora?!— Ino la miró como si su hermana hubiera matado a su pez dorado, sintiéndose traicionada por un ser querido.

—¡Es que no fue mucho tiempo! ¡También fue hoy!— Confesó sonrojada, a todo estilo Hinata.

—¿En serio? ¡¿Quien?!— Preguntó Karin mirándola expectante.

—S-Sasuke...— Murmuró tan bajo casi al grado de no escucharse pero para su mala suerte todas la escucharon perfectamente.

Las chicas quedaron un shock por un momento, esa no la vieron venir.

—¿Ch-Chicas?— Sakura las miraba esperando a que alguna reaccione.

La pelirosa se sobresaltó al sentir un montón de cuerpos encima de ella.

—¡Felicidades, Sakura**/**Pelos de chicle**/**Sakura-chan**/**Frentona!— Gritaron las chicas abrazándola con fuerza, casi sacandole el aire.

—¿Por que me abrazan?— Preguntó luego de romper el abrazo.

—¿Que no es obvio? ¡Conseguiste enamorar al Uchiha!— Dijo Tenten sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Pero que pasó con el pacto?

—¡A la mierda el pacto! Tu tienes a una de las personas mas frívolas del planeta loco por ti, eso es algo de admirar— Dijo Karin poéticamente y sus amigas asintieron.

—Bueno no está loco por mi... fue mas un accidente.

—¡Accidente o no, lo besaste! ¡El fue tu primer beso! ¿Y que mas da? ¡Tal vez tu primer novio!— Apoyó Matsuri sonriendole amigable.

—Chicas, lo dicen como si fuera una virgen en celo. Tampoco todo es mi primera vez— Sakura entrecerró su mirada hacia ellas y todas sonrieron divertidas ante su reacción.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama, tapando sus ojos con su brazo derecho. Desde que llegó se la había pasado recordando todo lo que pasó en el día, y por más que lo intente la imagen de él y Sakura besándose le vuelve a pasar una y otra vez en la mente.

—¿Te pasa algo, otouto?— Itachi se recostó en el marco de la puerta, mirando con preocupación a su hermano.

—Aniki, puede que suene cursi y afeminado pero ¿Que se siente estar enamorado?— Sasuke ni siquiera quitó el brazo de sus ojos para verlo, se quedo en la misma posición.

—Bueno, es algo bastante difícil de describir— Itachi sonrió con tranquilidad teniendo sus ojos levemente cerrados y se sentó en la orilla de la cama —Estar enamorado es una sensación única y maravillosa, es sentirse bien y diferente— Una paz interior reinó en el pecho del Uchiha mayor —Estar siempre alegre y tener todos los días fuerza, energía positiva y las ganas de levantarse cada mañana con todo el entusiasmo del mundo solo para ver a esa persona cada día— Una cálida sensación emanó en su vientre, como mariposas en el estomago —Espero que esto que te digo no te haga cambiar tu forma de verme otouto. Creo que nunca haz visto mi faceta cursi— Comentó divertido volteándolo a ver.

—Y... ¿que se siente no ser correspondido?— Dijo el azabache menor con pesar y a Itachi se le borró la sonrisa.

—¿De que hablas?— Dijo con preocupación y seriedad.

—Aniki... creo me gusta Sakura— Confesó con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, aun tapándose los ojos con su brazo.

—Bueno bueno, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta ¿no?— Su sonrisa divertida volvió a su rostro al ver a su hermano menor refunfuñar de forma berrinchuda —Creo que ella merece saberlo, ¿no?

—¿Y si me rechaza luego que? Me siento como un tonto al no dejar de pensar en eso.

—¡Eres un Uchiha! Es imposible rechazarnos— Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante su comentario, e Itachi sonrió al ver que el animo volvió a inundar a Sasuke.

—Gracias por el consejo aniki— Sasuke quitó su brazo de sus ojos —No quiero ni saber como sabes lo que es estar enamorado— Dijo divertido y se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Oye mapache, ven a la sala a ver tele con nosotros!— Akane apareció de un pronto solo para avisarle a Itachi y luego volvió a la sala.

—Tienes razón, no creo que quieras saberlo otouto— Itachi sonrió divertido con un pequeño sonrojo en su mejilla, saliendo de la habitación para seguir a la castaña.

* * *

**Octavo cap! Octateto en camino (?) xD**

**"Cuestinario"**

**Mi parte favorita: omg Sasuke se a enamorado *o* su confesion me encanto**

**Personaje favorito del cap: Itachi es taaan dulce n.n**

**Personaje que odie en este cap: Por el momento nadie u.u**

**Frase favorita: "**Chicas, lo dicen como si fuera una virgen en celo. Tampoco todo es mi primera vez**"**

**Review favorita acerca del capitulo anterior:**

**Por: **Xiharu

**(Bienvenida! ^^ espero te guste el fanfic!)**

**"**Me a encantado tu fic! Kyaaaaaaa! Espero que Sakurita no caíga tan rápido con Sasuke, hay que ver que es lo que tiene para ofrecer! :3  
Hahahaha, me hace reir mucho, hoy me hiciste el día, todo el día estuvo lloviendo, sigue así!  
Ya sabes, estaré ansiosa de que subas el siguiente **!  
Mi parte favorita: Cuando encuentra a Sasuke & Sakura en la biblioteca.

Personaje favorito del cap: Akane

Personaje que odie en este cap: Los gemelos

Frase favorita: "¡Sensei! ¡Haga algo o sino me van a violar**""**

**Recuerden: Las reviews largas o chistosas se ganan el premio gordo xD**

**Tal vez ustedes crean que no leo las reviews, pero creanme que a cada rato ando viendo si alguien puso una nueva y se me ilumina el dia y me dan ganas de escribir otra capitulo *o***

**Postdata: Me siento sexy al leer el fanfic *-* ¿y tu?**


	9. Precipitado

**MALDITA SEA LA INSPIRACIÓN**

**Nunca llega cuando se lo pides. Y cuando menos lo esperas... rompe tu puerta y te dice que hacer.**

* * *

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque  
me gusta mucho mas asi xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. Tambien hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de él,  
por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

* * *

_Pensamiento, énfasis y/o diversos usos._

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

**-**Precipitado**-**

* * *

Luego de haber terminado su charla con Itachi, Sasuke bajó las escaleras en dirección a la sala. Cuando bajó pudo ver a Naruto viendo el partido de fútbol americano como un demente psicópata, teniendo en su mano derecha un sandwich y en su otra tenia una lata de soda, ademas de que su boca estaba  
manchada de ketchup.

—¡¿A eso le llamas pase, idiota?!— Le gritó a la televisión como si ese objeto tuviera la culpa.

Mikoto estaba en la cocina preparando más sandwiches, y le resbaló una gota de sudor ante el comportamiento del rubio, que consideraba como familia y un hijo, pero eso no le quitaba lo raro. Aunque después de tanto tiempo ella ya debería estar acostumbrada.

—Pareces un pordiosero, dobe— Sasuke le lanzó una servilleta en la cara, y Naruto a regañadientes se quitó la salsa de tomate de la cara. Akane bajó de las escaleras unos segundos después.

—¿De que me perdí?— Le preguntó la castaña a Naruto, él cual ya se había terminado de limpiar la boca.

—Uno de los jugadores le dio un mal pase al quarterback, así que el otro equipo les robó el ovoide y anotaron un touchdown— Se quejó Naruto poniendo mala cara.

—_Este ya cree un experto del fútbol americano o.ô_— Pensaron Sasuke y Akane, mirándolo con sus cejas derechas alzadas.

En eso, bajó Itachi con su porte despreocupado.

—¿Que está pasando?— Preguntó con indiferencia.

—Nada que no fuera normal en esta casa— Mikoto vino desde la cocina y suspiró resignada.

—Pura verdad— Itachi asintió divertido.

—¿Me ayudarían a poner la comida en la mesa del comedor?— Pidió la pelinegra y los demás aceptaron, empezando a buscar los platos en la cocina para ponerlos en la mesa.

—Oye, amargado— Akane llamó a Sasuke, mientras ella ponía los vasos vacíos en la mesa.

—Mmm— Sasuke ni siquiera volteó a verla, al estar poniendo los platos.

—¿Estás enamorado?— Ese comentario hizo que Sasuke casi dejara caer los platos, así que solo volteó a verla.

—¡Deja de espiar a las personas!— Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada y la castaña sonrió arrogante.

—Es mi vicio, no puedo evitarlo— Akane se encogió de hombros, a lo que Sasuke afiló más su mirada hacia ella —Solo te digo que tus pensamientos son precipitados— Soltó con simpleza, y el pelinegro alzó una ceja confundido.

—¿Precipitados?— Repitió, indignado.

—Es obvio que no haz estado enamorado antes ¿me equivoco?— Sasuke negó con la cabeza, dándole a confirmar que lo que decía era cierto —A eso me  
refiero.

—Entonces ¿como demonios estoy?

—Tu, mi querido amargado, solo sentiste atracción.

—Explícate.

—Te responderé eso con unas preguntas, ¿haz estado pensando en Sakura desde ese beso, cierto?

—Cierto.

—¿Haz pensado en otra cosa además de eso?— Sasuke negó con la cabeza —Entonces... no estás enamorado.

—¿Huh?— El pelinegro la miró confundido pensando que ya se había vuelto loca, ya que claramente si pasas el día completo pensando en una persona y la vez de una manera "afectiva" debes estar enamorado.

—Una persona enamorada no es aquel que _solo_ se la pasa pensando en una persona todo el día. Es aquel que piensa _mil cosas_ sobre ella, sobre su futuro juntos, sobre como seria sus vidas si estuvieran unidos— Sasuke abrió levemente los ojos. Jamas se imagino a su amiga diciendo tanta sabiduría acerca de algo como el amor —¿Me he explicado lo suficiente?

—Uh-huh...— Dijo él, algo aturdido.

—Ahora mi pregunta es otra... ¿Te gustaría enamorarte de Sakura?

—Si— Respondió el pelinegro, sin pensarlo dos veces. Akane se le quedó mirando por unos segundos.

—Estás a un paso de estar enamorado— Akane sonrió y Sasuke la miró como la loca que es.

—¡¿Puedes decidirte ya?!— Gritó, hartado.

—Estás dispuesto a enamorarte, si sigues con esa actitud cuando menos los esperes ya estarás coladito por Sakura— Akane se cruzó de brazos como genio de lámpara.

Sasuke la miró por varios segundos y luego le pellizco el brazo.

—¡¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?!— Se quejó la castaña, sobándose el brazo y fulminando al pelinegro con la mirada.

—Te tengo que llevar al manicomio, ya te haz vuelto loca.

—Eres un idiota— Akane entrecerró su mirada.

—Y tu una tonta, pero te quiero. No por nada eres mi mejor amiga— Sasuke le sonrió divertido y la castaña afiló más su mirada.

* * *

Itachi estaba en la cocina empezando a llevar las bandejas de comida a la mesa y ahora solo faltaba una, que era la más grande de todas, osea que era el plato principal. La cargó con ambas manos y al voltearse casi se le sale el alma al ver a su madre atrás de él, incluso casi deja caer la bandeja por accidente.

—¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?!— Exclamó Itachi, teniendo la respiración agitada.

—Lo siento, hijo, no quise asustarte de esa manera— Mikoto sonrió nerviosa, teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

—A la próxima avisa, mamá— Puso su mano en su pecho sintiendo como si su corazón estuviera gritando por el susto. Mikoto asintió aun sonriendo nerviosa, con una gota de sudor en la sien.

* * *

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, si llamas normalidad a Naruto haciendo sonidos raros al comer, Akane mirando retadoramente a Itachi y él a ella, a Sasuke con una vena hinchada diciéndole a su mejor amigo que deje de tragarse la comida, y a Mikoto con mirada de psicópata cada que dejaban caer algo de comida en la alfombra blanca de diez mil yenes que ahora tendría que mandar a la lavandería, por lo que todos -menos Akane- se asustaron mucho ante su mirada

Cuando terminó, Naruto se despidió y se fue con su prima, que había tocado el timbre para decirle que ya se tenían que ir, puesto a que su pijamada sin pijamas había terminado. Sasuke subió a su habitación a jugar videojuegos y Akane se le unió, diciendo que le patearía el trasero como lo hizo la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos hace ya varios años.

* * *

Ahora mismo, se encontraba Mikoto lavando los platos sucios y Itachi estaba terminando de recoger la mesa asi que, cansado, se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Que día tan agotador— Suspiró Itachi, inclinando su cabeza hacia detrás con su rostro apuntando al techo y teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

—Y que lo digas— Dijo Mikoto suspirando de la misma manera.

—No se como soportas tenernos en la casa haciendo desastre. Ahora si me di cuenta de lo agotadora que es tu vida diaria— Refunfuñó Itachi inflando un cachete en un puchero enfadado, y la pelinegra sonrió divertida.

Durante unos minutos se formó un silencio relajante, que era más que placentero para ambos Uchihas que les encantaba tener tranquilidad máxima.

—¡En tu cara, amargado!— Se oyó el sonoro grito de Akane en tono de burla, seguramente porque cumplió lo que dijo. A los dos les resbaló una gota de sudor al oírlo, y otra gota aun más grande les resbaló al oír como gruñó Sasuke enfadado, seguida de una carcajada de la castaña.

—Y por allí se fue el silencio... exacto, a la mierda— Murmuró Itachi volviendo a inclinar su cabeza hacia detrás en un intento de volver a relajarse.

—Por cierto, he recibido una llamada de Sasori. Dice que vendrá a Japón para estudiar en tu preparatoria— Comentó Mikoto de manera tranquila, lavando los platos sin mirarle a su hijo.

Itachi alzó su rostro, con los ojos bien ensanchados.

—¡Nooo!— Gritó de manera dramática levantándose de su silla y luego dejándose caer de rodillas al piso, mirando al techo con sus manos alzadas —¡Kami! ¿Que te he hecho yo?

—De saber que actuarias así te lo hubiera dicho mañana— Dijo Mikoto con una gota de sudor en la frente mirando entrecerradamente a su hijo.

—¿Mañana?— Itachi bajo su rostro del techo para verla con sus ojos abiertos —¿En cuantos días él vendrá?— Preguntó esperanzado juntando sus propias manos como si estuviera rezando, en forma de suplica para que le dijera 'en unas cinco semanas'.

—Vendrá mañana— Dijo despreocupadamente.

Itachi la miró incrédulo porque hasta ahorita se lo vino a decir.

—¿Cual es el drama? Sasori es tu mejor amigo, ¿no?— Mikoto lo miró de reojo.

—Pues si, pero sé lo bien seductor que es con las mujeres, y teniendo una en nuestra casa es más que una invitación para que venga a vivir acá. Maldita sea esta casa-mansión que tiene tantas habitaciones— Masculló, teniendo rencor al constructor de esta esplendida casa.

—Creo que alguien está celoso— Dijo Mikoto de forma cantarina, sonriendo divertida al ver como Itachi se sonrojó levemente por ese comentario.

—¡Claro que no! Es solo que Akane es como nuestra hermana, y yo la protejo de los pervertidos al ser el hermano mayor— Itachi se cruzó de brazos teniendo un tono muy confiado.

—A otro perro con ese hueso, hijo, yo no nací ayer— Mikoto volteó todo su cuerpo para verlo de manera incrédula, e Itachi maldijo tener una madre tan inteligente. Pero bueno ¿De quien sacarían él y Sasuke ese genio sino la tuvieran como madre? Después de todo Fugaku, su padre, era frió y calculador y a veces amable y -a su estilo- a veces tierno, pero incluso su difunto padre admitiría que Mikoto era una genio cuando del amor se trataba.

—Ella no me gusta— Dijo con seguridad, mirándola con total confianza en su mirada.

—Claro, y ese sonrojo en tus mejillas es porque estabas borracho ¿no?— Mikoto lo miró de la misma manera, agregándole una sonrisa de medio lado, demostrando ser la Uchiha que es.

—Hace calor por aquí.

—El aire acondicionado está por toda la casa. Recuerda que instalamos el conducto de ventilación.

—Entonces debí agarrar un resfriado por la temperatura. Solo falta que se ponga roja mi nariz, es todo.

—Hijo, fui doctora honoraria en mis tiempos de juventud y estudie muchos años mi profesión, así que se que es imposible amenos que estuvieras desnudo y que estuviéramos a temperatura baja.

—Debió ser algo en la comida, debo ser alérgico a uno de los platos.

—Me se de memoria todas sus enfermedades, y siempre procuro que mis pimientos jamas tengan las cosas a las que son alérgicos tú y Sasuke.

Itachi se quedó callado, ya que no tenia otra cosa que decir.

—Ya no te quedan más excusas, ¿verdad?— Mikoto sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Itachi balbucear, no sabiendo como defenderse.

* * *

Un nuevo día los espera. Itachi había despertado demasiado temprano, no sabiendo la razón pero como no pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente tuvo que levantarse a regañadientes y se puso a hacer cosas productivas como irse a duchar, cepillarse los dientes, ponerse su uniforme y estar listo para esperar a que su hermano y su madre se despertaran. Bajó las escaleras y al dirigirse a la sala pudo ver un bulto dormido en el sofá, con la tele encendida pero volumen bajo. Se acercó y noto que era Akane, la cual dormía placenteramente boca arriba, teniendo un rostro angelical simulando inocencia que ella obviamente no tenia.

La posición de Akane era un dilema. Su largo cabello estaba esparcido por todo el almohadón en el que apoyaba su cabeza (el sofá era de tres piezas), sus manos estaban recostadas por encima de su cabeza por lo que de alguna manera sus pronunciados pechos se alzaron más. Su playera ceñida blanca de mangas cortas originalmente le tapaba todo su estomago, pero al estar en la posición que estaba, dejaba a la vista su plano y bien formado vientre, con esas curvas que volverían a cualquier hombre loco. Su short de tela suave se recogió hasta quedar en sus muslos de manera que incluso se confundiría con unas bragas. Y para terminar, teniendo su rodilla derecha flexionada hacia arriba, dejando ver lo poco que ocultan sus shorts.

Itachi se sonrojó de sobre manera al verla en esa posición tan provocativa, y si la seguía mirando la cordura no le duraría mucho. Con cuidado y tratando de mantener la calma, tomó a la castaña en sus brazos y se enterneció de forma bobalicona al verle ese rostro angelical más de cerca. Subió las escaleras y con algo de dificultad sin tratar de despertarla, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la femenina y la puso con cuidado en su cama, arropándola con las sábanas.

—_Cuando le da la gana en ocasiones se ve adorable_— Itachi retiró un poco el flequillo de ella que le tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

El vibrador de su celular lo saco de su embobación y salió de la habitación de Akane para contestar.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Quieres abrirme la puerta, compadre?_— Itachi ensanchó los ojos reconociendo la voz, y luego sonrió.

Colgó la llamada y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la puerta principal. Quitó el seguro y la abrió, para ver una figura bastante conocida.

Un pelirrojo de lo mas deseable estaba parado al frente de él. Tenia unos jeans azules desgastados por las rodillas y encima de estas, traía una playera de mangas largas color negra que tenia el dibujo de una modelo en traje de baño en pose provocativa estando en una playa, y de zapatos usaba unos tenis converse blancos. Su cabello rojo lo tenia desordenado de forma rebelde y sus ojos color café mostraban un brillo travieso que lo definía.

—Tiempo sin verte, depravado— Dijo Itachi de manera divertida, dando un apretón de manos con el pelirrojo a modo de saludo.

—Prefiero el termino "amante-de-las-cosas-no-aptas-para-menores-y-del-n úmero-romano-XXX"— Dijo sonriendo de forma torcida. Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa y lo dejo pasar.

—¿Por que haz llegado tan temprano?— Preguntó Itachi yendo a la cocina, a lo que Sasori se sentó en el sofá para ver la tele que seguía encendida.

—Mi vuelo se ha adelantado— Dijo con tranquilidad, tomando el control y cambiando canales al azar.

—¿Tu tomando un vuelo que no sea en tu jet privado? Si alguien más me lo hubiera dicho me hubiera reído en su cara— Itachi trajo dos latas de refresco y le dio una a su amigo.

—Lo se, es raro, y fue más raro cuando me dijeron seria en clase turística, pero como no soy un quejica hijo de papi, no me queje y me subí al vuelo. Pero hubo un lado bueno, pude hacerlo con una azafata bien buenota en el baño— Dijo Sasori de forma pervertida e Itachi negó divertido.

—Por las mujeres— El pelinegro alzó su lata de refresco.

—No, compadre... ¡Por las facilonas!— Sasori sonrió socarrón. Itachi ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma vulgar de hablar del pelirrojo así que solo sonrió divertido.

—¡Amen por eso!— Itachi chocó su lata con la de él en un brindis.

—¿Que es todo este ruido?— Los dos voltearon en dirección a la escalera y vieron a Sasuke, tallándose los ojos con el torso de su mano. No traía playera dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, y traía puesto un pantalón negro.

—¡Tiempo sin verte, Sasukito!— Sasori sonrió de medio lado.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces y restregó sus puños en sus ojos en un vano intento de mejorar su vista. O estaba loco y ciego, o al frente de él estaba Akasuna Sasori, el que tenia muchos años sin ver.

—Mira que te haz vuelto un hombrecito, antes estabas mas pequeño.

—Se llama pubertad, Sasori— Dijo Sasuke con obviedad, recuperando su actitud de indiferencia.

—La ultima vez que te vi tenias doce ¿cierto? Tres años han pasado y ahora eres un jovenazo de quince años— Sasori lo miró con orgullo, como si fuera su hijo.

—Sigue siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre ¿verdad?— Preguntó con indiferencia mirando a Itachi, y él asintió sonriendo burlón —Ya me lo imaginaba, nunca madurarás.

—¡Oye, no hieras mis sentimientos!— Dijo falsamente ofendido, por lo que segundos después volvió a sonreír de medio lado.

—¿Y a que se debe la inesperada visita?— Sasuke se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su hermano y Sasori hizo lo mismo sentándose al otro lado.

—¡He venido a cambiar el mundo! ¡Mi sueño de hacer una orgía con muchas tías buenotas!— Al pelirrojo le brillaron estrellitas en los ojos mirándose soñador.

A Sasuke y a Itachi les resbaló una gota de sudor por el comportamiento del que consideran un tercer hermano. (Junto con Naruto, claro está)

—Naah, vine para pasármela en grande. ¿Y que mejor lugar que estudiar en la preparatoria de ustedes?— Sasori puso ambos brazos en cada hombro de los hermanos Uchiha, abrazándolos de forma amigable.

—¿Un manicomio tal vez?— Sugirió Sasuke de manera indiferente.

—¿Un baño en las aguas termales mixtas?— Sugirió Itachi sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

—Ya hice ambos y ninguno me aceptó— Murmuró con resentimiento, y a ambos hermanos les resbaló otra gota de sudor.

—Yo me iré a cambiar, en más o menos una hora hay escuela— Sasuke bostezó y camino en dirección a las escaleras.

—¡Gran idea! ¿Me prestan uno de sus uniformes?— La pregunta del pelirrojo hizo que los dos Uchihas voltearan a verlo.

—¿Piensas hacerte pasar por un estudiante?— Itachi lo miró como bicho raro. Sasori asintió de manera repetitiva.

—¡Total! Si me descubren solo tengo pagar el tiempo que dure en esa preparatoria y ya— Se encogió de hombros restandole importancia.

—Solo no me incluyas en tu crimen y tendremos la fiesta en paz ¿vale?— Dijo Sasuke de forma cortante subiendo las escaleras.

—Siempre de muchas palabras— Sasori miró divertido como el pelinegro menor desapareció de su campo visual.

—Te prestaré uno de mis uniformes. Pero exactamente como dijo Sasuke, si te descubren no me incluyas, te jodes solito.

—Me ofende que pienses que voy a echarte a ti o a tu hermano a la borda— Sasori lo miró con seriedad teniendo el ceño fruncido —Puede que me tome todo en broma pero no soy un traidor y menos un marica miedoso que no se atenta a las consecuencias e inculpa a los demás para hundirlos también.

—Lo se, pero como hermano mayor tenia que advertirte. Sabes que aunque molesto mucho a Sasuke, lo protejo de sobre manera— Sasori asintió con entendimiento, ya estando más calmado —Vale, acompáñame. Veremos cual de mis uniformes te queda— Itachi al igual que el pelirrojo subieron las escaleras.

* * *

**_Antes que nada quiero aclarar la duda de una fan llamada Kurosaki Yu:_**

_"Bueno acabo de empezxar a leer tu fic... Y me revolvi con el capitulo 5... Sakura se fue a una fiesta y lo platica con ino (asi mas o menos lo empiezas), luego_ _llega sasuke y se duermen en el salon segun xq se han desvelado varios dias ideando el plan (? No se supone q antes de la fiesta a la q irian las chikas_ _sakura lo ideo?) y luego itachi dice q son mellizos (cuando descubre el plan) y unos minutos despues aclara q es ano y medio mayor... Nunka he escrito un_  
_fic soy pesima... No t enojes solo es algo q me confundio... Espero y subas la conti pronto ... Aun me faltan leer los 3 cap restantes :)"_

**1. Sakura se fue a una fiesta y lo platica con ino (asi mas o menos lo empiezas), luego llega sasuke y se duermen en el salon segun xq se han desvelado** **varios dias ideando el plan (? No se supone q antes de la fiesta a la q irian las chikas sakura lo ideo?)**

Ni siquiera yo que soy la autora me di cuenta que enrede el tiempo en ese capitulo :S gomenasai minna u.u sobre lo del plan, fue un error y en realidad debia decir "perfeccionando" ya que Sakura solo dio una idea, pero tenian que evitar a las situaciones que podrian arruinar el plan por hasta el minimo detalle n_n

**2. luego itachi dice q son mellizos (cuando descubre el plan) y unos minutos despues aclara q es ano y medio mayor**

Eso no fue error, es una broma de Itachi para molestarlos porque sabe que Sasuke no soporta que su hermano tenga facciones tan parecidas a las de él. Es mas un apodo que otra cosa ^^

**3. Nunka he escrito un fic soy pesima... No t enojes solo es algo q me confundio... Espero y subas la conti pronto ... Aun me faltan leer los 3 cap restantes** **:)"**

No te preocupes no estoy enojada ^^ y tal vez las contis las veas un poco menos ya que como empezaron las clases (maldito sea el que invento las matematicas y geometria) me conectare solo por cada fin de semana ya que no quiero bajar mis materias como lo hice el año pasado. Tuve la suerte de que la relacion que tengo con mi maestro es como la de Kakashi y sus alumnos: es divertido pero estricto, es amable pero aveces es molesto, y siempre, SIEMPRE, nos trollea ami y a mis compañeros con examenes sorpresa de matematicas, los cuales termino reprobando siempre u.u

**Creo que ya ocupe bastante espacio asi que no hare cuestonario en este cap n.n de todas maneras nadie nunca los hace ¬¬**

**SIN REVIEW, NO HAY CAPITULOS**

**¿ENTENDIDO? ¬¬**


	10. Dolores de cabezas unidos

**He hecho un ending, esta en lo más bajo del capitulo. He sacado la idea de**

**blackstone3-neechan y de Kaoru-sama ^^ que espero que no se molesten u.u**

**Volveré a clases asi que eso significa que habrá capítulos menos seguidos TT_TT**

**_Disfruten el capitulo_**

* * *

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas asi xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. Tambien hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de él, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

_Pensamiento, énfasis y/o diversos usos._

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo X**

-Dolores de cabeza unidos-

* * *

Se encontraban Sasuke, Itachi, Akane y Sasori ya todos teniendo sus uniformes puestos y caminaban por la acera de la calle. Itachi caminaba cabreadamente, teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente y apretando los dientes con fuerza. ¿La razón? Ahí estaban Sasori y Akane hablando con tranquilidad como si llevaran la vida entera conociéndose. Después de la manera en que se conocieron, ¿quien diría que se llevarían tan bien?

_**Flashback**_

Sasori estaba en el clóset de Itachi, poniéndose el uniforme que el pelinegro le había prestado. Itachi estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama y estaba leyendo un manga.

—Listo— Sasori salió del armario con el uniforme puesto. Itachi desvió su mirada de su manga para verlo.

—¿Te queda bien?— Pregunto Itachi con tranquilidad.

—Si, pero... ¿En serio tengo que tener el uniforme tan arreglado?— Sasori hizo un puchero. Él deseaba con todas sus ganas quitarse el saco negro que le daba calor, desabrocharse los tres primeros botones de su blanca camisa y aflojarse levemente la corbata roja que lo estaba asfixiando, de lo demás no se queja ya que no puede ir descalzo o sin pantalones a la escuela.

—Recuerda que no debes llamar la atención, aunque creo que sera en vano porque te conozco y empezaras a ligar con chicas, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo— Itachi se sentó en la cama dejando el manga en la mesa de noche que quedaba al lado de la cama.

—Parezco un nerd— Se quejó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

—Y todavía te falta ponerte los lentes— Itachi le tendió con la mano los lentes Ray Ban de lentes transparentes pero sin aumento.

Sasori los tomó a regañadientes y se los puso ante la mirada burlona de Itachi.

—¡El desayuno está listo!— Gritó Mikoto desde la cocina.

Itachi y Sasori bajaron las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, y ahí encontraron a Mikoto sirviendo los platos y a Sasuke sentado en una de las sillas.

—¡Oh! Sasori-kun— Exclamó Mikoto sorprendida al verlo.

—Buenas tardes, Mikoto-chan— Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo amablemente.

—¿Desde cuando usas lentes?— Sasuke entrecerró su mirada hacia él de manera analítica.

—Tengo que usarlos si quiero pasar desapercibido— Sasori se sentó en la silla al lado de Sasuke y puso su codo en la mesa y recostó su mejilla en su mano.

—¿Para que quieres...? Olvídalo, no lo quiero ni saber— Mikoto suspiró resignada y Sasori e Itachi sonrieron socarrones, y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—¡Ohayo!— Una figura femenina entra en la cocina, vistiendo su uniforme escolar.

—Akane-chan, llegas a tiempo, tu desayuno preferido está listo.

—¡¿Pan tostado con mantequilla, jugo de naranja, huevos revueltos y tocino?!— Preguntó esperanzada y Mikoto asintió divertida por su reacción —¡Eres la leche con chocolate, Mikoto-san!

—Ohayo, enana— Itachi tomó de su vaso de jugo de naranja y la miró con tranquilidad.

—Ohayo, mapache— Akane le sonrió de manera torcida, pero después su rostro tomó una expresión interrogante al ver a un pelirrojo sentado a a su lado —¿Y él?

Sasori reaccionó y se puso de pie para pararse en frente de la castaña.

—¿Te dolió cuando caíste del cielo? Por que tienes la cara de un hermoso ángel— dice travieso, poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno, esa que vuelve locas a las chicas mientras mira coqueto a la castaña.

Itachi mira con molestia a su mejor amigo, Sasuke los miraba con aburrimiento y Mikoto ni les pelaba.

—Gracias por decirme lo obvio— Dijo Akane con arrogancia y pasandole por el lado, haciendo que Sasori se haga piedra. Eso había sido un golpe duro para su orgullo de macho seductor, y ella es la primera que se le niega. Itachi y Sasuke sonrieron burlones, mirando como la estatua de lo que era Sasori se agrietaba, sintiéndose más deprimido.

_**End Flashback**_

Llegaron a la entrada de la preparatoria y la _panda-de-aventadas-admiradoras-__psicópatas_ rodearon a Itachi y a Sasuke, pero lo que más les extraño es ver a un pelirrojo vestido con el uniforme, teniendo unos lentes cuadrados que lo hacían aparentar inocencia pero en su mirada denotaba que inocencia no tenia nada, haciéndolo ver violable, deseable y atractivo, por lo que también lo rodearon a él.

Akane los miraba desde lejos con molestia. El primer día era divertido ver como los hermanos Uchiha se las ingeniaban para escapar de sus admiradoras, pero ahora ya le fastidia verlas alrededor de ellos y que también duren tanto acosándolos. Ensanchó los ojos al ver como las femeninas ahora empezaban a toquetear a los tres chicos, los cuales parecían igual de fastidiados que ella excepto Sasori, a él se le veía que lo estaba disfrutando y por eso sonreía de manera socarrona.

—Suficiente— Akane chasqueó y se hizo paso entre el muro de fanáticas y se puso al frente de Itachi, mientras de su mochila sacaba su cámara de la que usan los camarógrafos —¡Modo anti-zorras activado!— Con su cámara empezó a disparar fotos a lo loco, por lo que a las chicas se les chingó las vista por el aumento considerable del flash y por eso ahora se frotaban los ojos.

Itachi la miró como su salvadora, Sasuke la miraba con una gran gota de sudor y Sasori le veía con instintos homicidas por alejar a las lindas chicas que lo toqueteaban por partes sensibles de manera traviesa e insinuante.

—¡El que ame su vida, corra!— Gritó Akane alejándose de las fans que ahora la miraban furiosa. Los varones tragaron saliva con dificultad al ver que ahora ellas estaban más decididas a violarlos -incluso Sasori se asustó- así que salieron corriendo como el corre-caminos, levantando una nube de polvo.

* * *

Tenten, Karin, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Matsuri y Sakura estaban en los pasillos de casilleros charlando entre ellas. Las siete se extrañaron al sentir una ventisca potente pasarles por el lado por lo que sus uniformes y cabellos se ondearon, lo único que pudieron ver fue una cabellera castaña-oscura alejarse a velocidad inhumana.

—¿Quien era esa?— Preguntó Karin alzando una ceja confundida, y sus amigas alzaron los hombros dando a entender que no sabían.

Otra fuerte ventisca les pasa por el lado pero esta era mas grande y eran dos cabelleras negras y una pelirroja, los tres corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

—¿Vieron eso?— Preguntó esta vez Tenten. Todas asintieron extrañadas.

—¡Vuelvan aquí, chicos extremadamente guapos y violables!— Una manada de chicas corren como si fueran una estampida, haciendo un temblor fuerte por lo que todos los del pasillo se tuvieron que apoyar de sus casilleros para no caerse al suelo. A las femeninas Shippuden les resbaló una gota de sudor, y sospechando que fue lo que paso.

—Vale... Akane hizo una travesura, Itachi y Sasuke son perseguidos por sus fans, ¿pero quien coño era el de rojo?— Dijo Karin de forma pensativa.

—Tal vez sea otro nuevo alumno— Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Si, debe ser lo más seguro— Dijo Sakura con tranquilidad.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la primera clase, y como siempre su querido maestro aún no llega. Sasori, Sasuke, Akane e Itachi estaban fuera del salón, los primeros dos estaban recostados en la pared con brazos cruzados y los otros dos estaban parados al frente de ellos.

—Tal vez hayamos engañado a los estudiantes de la escuela, pero a Kakashi-senpai no lo convenceremos— Dijo Itachi mirando con seriedad a Sasori.

—De lo poco que lo conozco, opino lo mismo— Dijo Akane con tranquilidad.

—Debe haber una forma de convencer a ese tal Kakashi, todos tienen un precio— Sasori los miró de manera pensativa, aun cruzado de brazos.

—Yo se qué puede convencerlo— Los tres voltearon su mirada hacia Sasuke, él cual los miraba con indiferencia.

—¿En serio?— Itachi alzó una ceja. Se le hacia poco probable que pudieran chantajear a su sensei.

—¿Que tienes en mente, amargado?— Akane lo miró divertida, a ella siempre le ha gustado las cosas que le den diversión.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado arrogante, por lo que a los tres les dio más curiosidad.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes entraron a sus respectivos salones. Fuera del salón 1-B aun estaban los cuatro mencionados anteriormente, esperando a que su sensei llegue. Pudieron verlo caminando de manera despreocupada leyendo su libro y acercándose a la puerta.

—¿Quien es él?— El peli-plata alzó una ceja de manera interrogante.

—Es un nuevo estudiante— Dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

—¿En serio?— Kakashi entrecerró su mirada de manera incrédula, y los cuatro asintieron con normalidad. Gracias a Kami-sama los cuatro eran grandiosos actores y no se dejaban intimidar o ponerse nerviosos por la mirada de nadie —Vale, entremos al salón— El peli-plata sonrió de manera traviesa guardando su libro en su maletín de mano, siendo seguidos por los cuatro.

Al entrar Kakashi al salón, todos los alumnos se callaron al instante, porque saben que los castigos del peli-plata son de temer.

—Ohayoo...— Dijo con aburrimiento el maestro, por lo que todos los alumnos lo repitieron en coro de manera mas aburrida debido al cansancio que realmente cansancio, sino que odian levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela.

—¡Ohayioo~ Kakashi-sensei!— Saludaron Keito y Yuki de manera energética y alegre.

—Tenemos un nuevo estudiante— Dijo de con tono divertido. Los demás lo miraron como diciéndole '¿Es que están regalando las inscripciones o que?'.

—¿Por que tenemos tantos chicos nuevos?— Ino alzó la mano.

—Porque parece que las otras escuelas no los aceptaron y como saben esta escuela acepta a cualquiera que tenga dinero, entraron. Y algo me dice que este chico no será el ultimo en venir— Dijo con simpleza, por lo que sus alumnos lo miraron incrédulos —Entren ya al salón— Kakashi miró el marco de la puerta abierta, donde los cuatro estaban esperando a que les dejara pasar.

Algunas femeninas se sonrojaron al ver a los tres exquisitos hombres, mucho más al ver un pelirrojo nuevo ese conocido grupo, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke, Itachi y Sasori arrogantes. Akane rodó los ojos ante lo arrogantes que eran ese tercio.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre?— Le preguntó Kakashi al pelirrojo.

—Akasuna Sasori— Dijo con indiferencia, pero estando atento ante cualquier movimiento del peli-plata.

—Uhmmm... que extraño. No veo tu nombre aquí, Sa-so-ri-kun— Dijo con un leve tono de burla —Me temo que...

—Kakashi-sensei— Interrumpió Akane —Me imagino que usted es un gran fan de los libros de Jiraiya-sama, los Icha Icha Paradise— Akane sonrió traviesa al ver como el peli-plata asentía, confundido por la repentina pregunta.

—¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?— Preguntó alzando una ceja. Los demás alumnos del salón se quedaron callados, por lo que los únicos que hablaban eran esos cinco.

Akane se acercó a él y acercó sus labios a el oído de Kakashi.

—Si no dice nada acerca de Sasori, le daremos el nuevo libro que Jiraiya-sama acaba de anunciar, que gracias a Naruto pudimos conseguir completo— Akane miró de reojo de manera cómplice a Naruto, que estaba sentado en su mesa y sonreía de manera socarrona.

A Kakashi le rodeó un aura brillante que casi deja ciegos a sus alumnos menos a Itachi, Sasori, Akane y Sasuke que lo habían predecido y tenían puestos lentes de sol. Los ojos del peli-plata se volvieron estrellitas luminosas y alzó sus puños a la altura de su barbilla en una pose de fangirl.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó esperanzadamente feliz. Akane asintió sonriendo torcidamente.

—¿Tenemos un trato?— Akane le extendió el libro que había sacado de su mochila.

—¡Bienvenido seas a la escuela, alumno querido!— Kakashi tomó el libro en sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro mirándolo bobaliconamente —¿Quien ha sido el genio de esta increíble propuesta?

Akane, Sasori e Itachi apuntaron a Sasuke, el cual los miró como si lo hubieran delatado ante un robo.

—¡Sasukito eres todo un genio!— Kakashi se le abalanzó para abrazarlo y restregar su mejilla con la de él mientras que Sasuke lo miraba con fastidio.

A los hombres del salón les resbaló una gota de sudor, mientras que a las femeninas la escena se les hizo de lo más yaoi y ya tenían una imagen de ese momento en sus cabezas pero le agregaron detalles mas pervertidos.

—¡Sensei usted es lo máximo!— Gritaron al mismo tiempo Keito y Yuki, los dos alzando sus brazos como público de concierto.

A todos los que no estaban involucrados les resbaló otra gota de sudor.

* * *

Terminada la clase de Kakashi, el mencionado salió del aula y solo faltaba que el otro maestro llegara. Sasori se levantó del pupitre que por suerte aun no compartía con nadie.

—_Como me gustaría que Itachi estuviera en este salón_— Sasori suspiró con pesadez.

Su mirada se pasó por todo el salón, analizando a todos los alumnos que de ahora en adelante serian sus compañeros. Miró de grupo en grupo, los primeros eran los chicos normales: no llamaban la atención, no eran atractivos pero tampoco eran feos, simplemente eran normales. Siguiente, el grupo de chicas psicópatas conocidas como grupo de fans: su nombre lo decía todo, pero cabe destacar que ellas eran bastante lindas para estar tan locas. Algunos de los miembros de la pandilla Shippuden: Naruto y Sasuke estaban discutiendo entre ellos mientras Akane se aburrió y se puso a ver todas las fotos que tomó con su cámara. El grupo de los nerds o anti-sociales: esos nunca faltaban en cada salón, ahí estaban Rock Lee y Shino, ellos dos eran los que más resaltaban en ese grupo.

Para terminar, un grupo de chicas que obviamente le llamó la atención a Sasori: Temari, Tenten, Matsuri, Ino, Karin ni Hinata le interesaron, pero su vista viajó hacia cierta pelirosa, una exquisita mujer en todos los sentidos. Su pelo rosado largo estaba suelto hasta que las puntas terminaran en la mediación de su espalda y unos mechones se asomaran por sus mejillas. Su uniforme era algo rebelde; no traía el chaleco de la escuela por lo que solo se veía su camisa femenina blanca que estaba re-mangada hasta los codos y su corbata estaba aflojada, su falda no era ni muy larga ni muy corta... era perfecta, y en sus muñecas traía una colección de pulseras de diferentes colores.

—_Y ahí esta mi siguiente conquista_— Sasori sonrió arrogante y a paso tranquilo y superior se fue acercando al grupito de femeninas —Hola, chicas— Saludó coqueto.

—Hola— Saludaron todas casi al mismo tiempo, algo confundidas por la repentina aparición del pelirrojo.

—¿Sabes? Estaba sentado allí bastante lejos, y aun así pude notar tu belleza— Sasori le sonrió a Sakura de manera traviesa. La pelirosa alzó la vista de su libro para mirarlo.

* * *

—Cuidado amargado, te la van a robar— Akane miró divertida a Sasori desde lejos, él cual miraba coquetamente a Sakura.

Sasuke dejó de fulminar con la mirada a Naruto para mirar hacia donde ella apuntaba con la mirada, viendo lo mismo que ella, por lo que extrañamente sintió una opresión en el pecho y una furia palpitante hacia el pelirrojo. Naruto también vio a Sasori por lo que tiene una vena hinchada en la frente y sus ojos se volvieron blancos estilo anime por el enfado.

—No es que me importe— Dijo Sasuke, frió y cortante, con una leve oscuridad sombreada en sus ojos.

A Naruto se le erizó la piel del miedo viendo a su mejor amigo, y a Akane se le amplió la sonrisa divertida.

* * *

—¿Que me dices preciosa, salimos hoy en la tarde por un café y tal vez un poco de _acción_?— Susurró de manera pervertida cerca de su rostro y Sakura ni se inmutó por su cercanía.

—Piérdete— Dijo de manera despectiva. Sasori se volvió piedra, llorando cascadas de lagrimas.

—_¡Estoy perdiendo mi toque! T.T_— Pensó con ahora un aura triste rodeándolo, y su estatua de piedra ahora se volvió cenizas.

* * *

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta de su pelirrosa.

—¡Esa es mi Sakura-chan!— Halagó animado Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que ella tiene un sentido anti-chicos-guapos. Rechazó a Sasuke, a Naruto, y ahora a Sasori— Akane ensanchó los ojos, mirándola como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—¡Ella no me rechazo!— Exclamaron Sasuke y Naruto, el primero porque la sola idea no le agrada, y el segundo porque se mostró ofendido que se lo recuerden.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**[ Happy Birthday - ichaicha chucchu kyapikyapi love love surisuri dokidoki ]**  
**[Titulo alternativo: Naruto SD - ending 4]**

**(1:30 version)**

**youtube com watch?v=2OcGHgQEJ4U**

_._

***Mientras suena la parte instrumental en el solo de guitarra,**

**sale el logo "Amigos o enemigos" escrito en japones***

.

**Kao ni de teru no yo ima sugu ii yo**

Sasuke está acostado en la cama de su habitación leyendo un manga.

**Mottai burazu ni sunao ni itsutte yo**

Sakura acostaba boca abajo en su cama, alzando sus pies en el aire, apoyando sus codos en el colchón y leyendo un libro estando aburrida.

**Atashi wo dakko de gyutte tsukamaete**

Itachi y Akane estando sentados en el sillón de la sala, discutiendo por el control remoto de la televisión.

**Nee, ima kara wa asa made issho da yo**

Mikoto preparando sandwiches en la cocina y Sasori esta sentado en una mesa bebiéndose una soda, los dos están en tranquilidad.

**Wanwanwante naki nasai**

Naruto aportando el uniforme de fútbol americano tenia un ovoide en la mano pero al notar la cámara le sonríe de oreja a oreja y en consecuencia un montón de jugadores le caen encima.

**Nyannyannyante itsutte agenai no yo**

Akane caminando por el vecindario con su cámara colgando en su cuello, buscando a que tomarle fotos.

**Runrunrun de dakitsuite**

Itachi y Sakura estando tomando sus clases de defensa personal en el parque, junto a más personas que se consideran relleno.

**Yatto hitotsu ni naru no yo**

Sasuke está en los vestidores del club de fútbol americano y solo trae el pantalón y los zapatos puestos mientras que no lleva camisa y está sentado en una banca leyendo un mensaje de Sakura, y ensancha los ojos y se sonroja hasta las orejas.

**So-shi-te**

Los gemelos Nawako versión chibi sonriendole a la cámara cerrando sus ojos.

**Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love**

Una toma de la pandilla Shippuden en sus salon de clases, todos estando alborotados y lanzando papelitos, aviones de papel, libros y cuadernos. Kakashi los apunta con su dedo indice y teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente.

**Surisuri dokidoki**

Kakashi siendo regañado por Tsunade por haber llegado tarde a su clase, mas él ni le pela y se puso a leer su libro. Shizune está detrás de ella sonriendo nerviosa.

**Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love**

En el lugar de campamento está Itachi abrazando su almohada, arropandose con una colcha al lado de la fogata. Mikoto arropatada hasta los hombros y Kakashi un poco lejos arropado hasta encima de la cabeza, leyendo su Icha Icha con una linterna. Sasuke y Sakura dormían en colchas separadas pero una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora Sasuke abrazaba por la espalda a Sakura teniendo sus cuerpos unidos.

**Surisuri dokidoki**

Itachi, Sasuke y Kakashi estando en el lago con unos colchones flotadores. Sakura estaba bronceándose aprovechando el sol.

**Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love**

La pandilla Shippuden estando en una piscina, todos teniendo trajes de baños puestos y empezando una guerra de agua con pistolas y globos de agua incluidos.

**Surisuri dokidoki**

Itachi y Sasuke corriendo de sus fanáticas como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

**Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love**

Una foto grupal de toda la pandilla, algunos en una pelea divertida, otros fulminándose la mirada con rayitos, otros soltando grande carcajadas y por ultimo otros teniendo gotas de sudor mirando incrédulos al resto del grupo.

**Surisuri dokidoki**

Sasori cruzado de brazos sonriendo arrogante, teniendo un grupo de chicas mirándolo soñadoras.

**Surisuri dokidoki**

Otra foto grupal pero en esta salen todos los personajes involucrados en la historia del fanfic, todos sonriendole a la cámara.

***Instrumental***

Akane estaba viendo la ultima foto de su nuevo álbum donde estaban todos los momentos mencionados anteriormente.

***Instrumental de guitarra***

Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto y Sakura la llaman desde el marco de la puerta diciéndole que sus demás amigos están abajo esperándolos, así que Akane toma su cámara y corre, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

* * *

_**¿Que les parecio el ending y el capitulo? ^^ dejenme saberlo!**_

**SIN REVIEW, NO HAY CAPITULOS**

**¿ENTENDIDO? ¬¬**


	11. Proyecto de paternidad

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas asi xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. Tambien hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de él, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

_Pensamiento, énfasis y/o diversos usos._

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

-Proyecto de paternidad-

* * *

El almuerzo, era la única parte buena de la escuela, porque puedes hablar con tus amigos con tranquilidad y puedes disfrutar de tu almuerzo al mismo tiempo. Debajo de el ya conocido árbol de cerezo, estaban Sasori, Sasuke e Itachi. Los tres degustaban de los dangos que preparaba el Uchiha mayor, que tenían un sabor realmente bueno. Sasori estaba sentado estilo indio, Itachi apoyaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol rosa, y Sasuke se acostó en el suave y verde césped, los tres disfrutando de sus almuerzos similares.

—Compadre, te lo juro. Ellas dos han sido las unicas que me han rechazado en toda la vida— Comentó Sasori de mala gana, haciendo mueca de niño regañado.

—No todas las mujeres son iguales, Sasori— Dijo Itachi con tranquilidad, comiendo una bolita de su dango.

—Pero... es que es tan extraño. Es como decir que existen mujeres que no están locas por ustedes— Sasori hizo una mueca.

—Si tan solo supieras...— Dijeron Itachi y Sasuke, suspirando resignados. El pelirrojo los miró sin entender.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, la fila de las bebidas era muy larga— Dos siluetas femeninas bastante conocidas se acercaron hacia ellos. Akane y Sakura traían dos latas de sodas con ellas. Se sentaron en el césped, Akane en medio de Itachi y Sasori, y Sakura al lado de el mencionado y Sasuke.

—Que raro, las dos parecen muy unidas— Itachi alzó una ceja interrogante.

—Como ya dije, la fila era muy larga y nos quedamos hablando todo ese rato. Sucede que Saku y yo tenemos mas cosas en común de la que aparentamos— Akane sonrió de manera torcida, y Sakura asintió con diversión.

—_¿Saku? Demasiada confianza_— Itachi y Sasuke la miraron incrédulos.

—No lo dudo, las dos son raras— Susurró Sasori entre dientes volteando a mirar a otro lado.

—No somos raras, somos diferentes y eso es bueno— Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

Sasuke se incorporó y se sentó en el césped, luego arrebató con tranquilidad la soda que Sakura tenia en manos y le dio un sorbo. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tenia sed— Dijo mientras sonreía socarronamente, devolviendole la soda en la mano sin que la pelirrosa dejara de fulminarlo.

—¡Le pegaste tus gérmenes!— Le reclamó Sakura, inflando los cachetes -que estaban sonrosados por contener el aire- y apuntándolo con su dedo, con un enojo que la hizo ver tierna.

—Mira si me importa— Sasuke le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil y Sakura afiló mas su mirada.

—_Estos dos... aun después de haberse dado un beso, actúan como si nada hubiera pasado_— Itachi alzó una ceja algo confundido.

—_Sin duda son los mejores actores que he conocido, pero detrás de esas facetas de rivalidad sé que se gustan mutuamente_— Akane negó divertida.

Sasori solo los miraba con indiferencia, estando aburrido.

—Oe, faltan tres dias para el campamento. ¿Que haremos?— Dijo Itachi con naturalidad.

—No me lo pierdo, los voy a acompañar— Habló Sasori, poniendo sus manos detras de su nuca.

—Yo igual— Akane se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Por cierto, Sasuke— Itachi le susurró a su hermano para que solo el lo oyera —He notado que haz dormido bien estos días, ¿ya no te juntas con Sakura en el parque a la media noche?

—Baka, sabes que despues del "incidente" no nos hemos juntado despues de ahi— Susurró Sasuke con obviedad.

—Entiendo— Itachi asintió.

* * *

En la escuela Gakuen, hay una clase particular que por alguna razón les gusta a los alumnos de los salones 1-B y 2-B. Esta vez, toda la pandilla Shippuden, mas otros alumnos de ambos salones, tomaban clases juntos. Esta clase de la que hablo, no es nada más ni nada menos que la clase de "educación sexual", y su maestra era la mas mamona de todas las profesoras con diploma que existen, mejor conocida como Anko Mitarashi.

—¡Muy bien, sabandijas! Como siempre, soy obligada a dar estas clases que todos ustedes, mocosos, se saben de memoria— Escupió de mala gana.

A todos les resbaló una gota de sudor al tener una maestra tan vulgar como ella.

—Hoy, ha llegado el proyecto por el que espero cada año, cada mes y cada día— La peli-morada sonrió con malicia. Todos sudaron frió al ver esa sonrisa llena de maliciosidad.

—¿Acaso está hablando del...

—Asi es, mocoso sin suerte— Interrumpió a Sasori —El proyecto de bebes electronicos— Dijo con voz tenebrosa.

—Oh-oh. He escuchado de ese proyecto, y todos los que me cuentan de él dicen que pasaron las peores experiencias de sus vidas— Murmuró Sasori a Itachi, los dos se veían asustados.

—Todo es bastante simple. Hombres y mujeres, habrá parejas de par en par, los cuales vivirán las experiencias más realistas sobre ser padres. El proyecto tiene tres faces: embarazo, nacimiento y paternidad.

—¿Y como harán para simular todo eso?— Preguntó Hinata, alzando su mano.

—Para el embarazo, se les darán a las mamis unas pastillas especiales que tienen feromonas hechas por científicos profesionales, los cuales les causaran los muchos síntomas de embarazos.

—¡¿Nos drogaran?!— Preguntó una alarmada Matsuri, teniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

—No, mocosa torpe, las pastillas han sido metodos para estos proyectos realistas desde hace tiempos lejanos pero han sido perfeccionados durante epocas— Dijo anko con indiferencia.

—¿Que hay del nacimiento? No nos torturaran como le hacen a las verdaderas madres dando un parto, ¿cierto?— Tenten la miró asustada.

—Esa es la parte mas sencilla del proyecto, lo único que harán es darles a su muñeco después de una semana del embarazo, luego de eso harán la paternidad, y ahí es donde empieza la tortura— Anko volvió a sonreír maliciosa —Su proyecto empezará desde hoy.

—¿Tan pronto, dattebayo?— Dijo Naruto con cansancio.

—¡Silencio!— Gritó la peli-morada y todos decidieron cerrar la boca —A cada mami se les dará un paquete de pastillas, las cuales deben beber a cada tres o cuatro horas. Ahora para los padres, nunca deben separarse de su pareja y deben cumplir con cada requisito que la madre pida. No quiero que ninguna chica me diga que su compañero no la ayudó a hacer el trabajo ¡¿Quedó claro?!— Exclamó, a lo que todos los masculinos asintieron rápidamente, atemorizados.

—Tenemos la suerte de que Anko-sensei sea feminista— Murmuró Ino a Sakura, y las dos soltaron una risilla.

—Asignaré las parejas, ya mismo les voy diciendo que no habrá cambios ni excepciones— Tomó un porta papeles donde tenia escrito los nombres.

Todos asintieron.

—Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto— La primera parpadeó sin creérselo y el segundo sonrió porque al menos le tocó alguien de la pandilla.

Los abucheos insinuantes de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

—Vaaaaya, Naruuuto. La suerte te acompaña— Dijo Suigetsu picaramente. La supuesta pareja se sonrojó, Hinata lo hizo por naturaleza y Naruto lo hizo mientras fulminaba al peli-blanco con la mirada.

—Yamanaka Ino, Anbu Sai— Anko siguió leyendo el listado de manera indiferente. (Todavia no se el apellido de Sai ^^U)

Los dos mencionados se voltearon a ver. Ino lo miró curiosa, ya que no había notado su presencia en ninguna clase, pero ¿como era posible? Si Sai era un espécimen masculino muy atractivo, pero se la pasaba leyendo libros y no le gustaba llamar la atención. Todo un cerebrito, aunque su atractivo hacia cambiar a muchos de opinión. En cambio, Sai siempre observaba todo desde la parte de atrás de las sillas, era alguien muy observador y bastante callado, aunque escondía su amabilidad para algunas personas que no conocía del todo, ya después de que los conocía actuaba muy amable. Sin embargo, la rubia le había llamado la atención mas de una vez y de cierta forma ella se le hacia bastante interesante. Jamas habían cruzado palabra entre ellos, así que el proyecto seria muy interesante.

—Akasuna Sasori...— El pelirrojo levantó su rostro, prestandole atención a la sensei —...Hiraga Yukari— Todos en el salón alzaron una ceja confundidos.

—¿Y esa quien es?— Preguntó Karin confundida.

—Según el listado de alumnos... debe ser esa de allí— Anko señaló hacia la esquina del aula, en la parte de atrás. Yukari era una chica de estándar normal: cabello plateado, ojos amatistas y su color de piel era de un blanco cremoso, no al grado de ser pálido. A diferencia de las demás femeninas, ella usaba todo el uniforme completo, tenia su cabello recogido en dos coletas y usaba unos lentes cuadrados. Después de eso su rostro era perfecto, nada de acné, ni manchas, ni nada que no fuera normal en una adolescente con perfecta cutis, como la mayoría de nuestras protagonistas femeninas.

—Es cierto que dicen que lo que mal haces, Kami-sama te lo devuelve el doble de mal. Mira lo que te ganas por coquetear con toda mujer exquisita que te aparezca por el camino, te ganas a una come-libros— Murmuró Itachi con burla, a lo que el pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Takume Akane, Uchiha Itachi— Volvió a nombrar Anko, despreocupadamente. Las femeninas que quedaban se deprimieron porque no les tocará con tremendo hombre como lo era él.

—Lo que mal haces, Kami te lo devuelve el doble de mal— Repitió Sasori con burla, y ahora fue Itachi él que lo fulmino con la mirada.

Akane volteó a verlo y él a ella, para mirarse retadoramente con la mirada.

—Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura— Ya está, todos, absolutamente todos, desencajaron la mandíbula. ¿Ellos dos? ¿El agua y el aceite? ¿Fingiendo ser una pareja amorosa? El que haya hecho ese chiste, lo ha contado mal.

Ahora si que las femeninas estaban deprimidas, y ahora se les unieron algunos hombres que tenían deseos por la pelirrosa, osea los que no la conocían o los que no eran amigos de ella. Mientras que las amigas de Sakura estaban shockeadas, y los masculinos de la pandilla no se quedaban atrás. Pero los más shockeados y sorprendidos sin duda era la pareja de futuros padres, que más que sorprendidos se miraban sonrojados, pero los demás al estar en shock no notaron ese detalle.

—Esto terminará mal, dattebayo— Murmuró un shockeado Naruto, teniendo sus ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

La hora de la salida llegó, y todos se iban a sus respectivos hogares. Sasori, Itachi, Naruto, Akane, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, aunque sus traumas seguían intactos en sus mentes pero sabían disimularlo y no querer sacar a flote ese tema de conversación.

—Vaya vaya, mira nada más quienes son— Una voz conocida para algunos los sobresaltó por detrás. Todos voltearon a ver y se toparon con un grupo de personas. El grupo llamado Akatsuki, que fue alguna vez un simple grupo de amigos de primaria y ahora era ahora un grupo de adolescentes de preparatoria, estaba parado al frente de ellos.

—¿Deidara?— Preguntó Sasori algo sorprendido.

—Sasori-sempai, ha pasado tiempo— El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Nii-chan?— Ino lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Nee-san?— Preguntó Deidara sacado de onda y alzando una ceja en confusión.

—¿Yahiko?— Naruto miró al peli-naranja del grupo, algo confundido.

—¿Naruto?— Yahiko se veía mas confundido que él.

—¿Primo Tobi?— Preguntaron en unisono Itachi y Sasuke, extrañados.

—¡Tobi es un buen chico!— Gritó con voz infantil.

—¡Paren el jaleo! ¿Que está pasando aquí?— Akane los miró como pidiendo una explicación. Sakura estaba igual que ella.

—¡Yo lo conozco!— Ellos apuntaron a la respectiva persona que miraban confundido.

—¿Y nosotros donde quedamos? joder— Hidan los miró sintiéndose ofendido.

—Nos han dejado apartados— Kisame lloró cascadas de lagrimas estilo anime.

—Naruto, tiempo sin verte— Konan saludó al rubio con una sonrisa.

—¡Oooh, Konan! ¿Tu también estas en este grupo?— Naruto la miró interrogante y ella asintió.

—¿Ya nadie me recuerda o que?— Un oji-verde conocido como Kakuzo se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose ofendido.

—Vale, por lo visto aquí hay muchas dudas. Podemos resolverlas hablando con tranquilidad en mi casa— Ofreció Itachi —Solo prometan no romper nada como esa vez en la casa de verano de Yahiko— A Itachi le resbaló una gota de sudor al ver a los miembros de Akatsuki silbar, haciéndose los pendejos que no saben nada mientras Yahiko lo rodeó un aura asesina porque se acordó de la bronca que le echaron sus padres.

—¡Andando, yo me se el camino!— Deidara salió corriendo como si de una guerra apunto de comenzar se tratase.

—¡¿Como mierda sabes mi dirección?! ¡Deidara, esperaa!— Itachi corrió detrás del rubio.

—¡Quiero ver a tía Mikoto!— El cuerpo chibi de Tobi corría, levantando una nube de polvo.

—¡Oe Tobi, espera! ¡Ella podria matarnos si rompes algo!— Sasuke lo siguió.

—Si él rompe algo... la bronca nos la ganamos Itachi, el teme y yo— A Naruto le dio un escalofrió —¡Espera Tobi!¡— Naruto también corrió detrás de su amigo.

Sakura, Ino y Akane voltearon a ver a los miembros restantes del grupo.

—Nosotros sabemos la dirección, así que andando— Todos se fueron andando con tranquilidad, en camino a la casa Uchiha.

**Jo, **el desmadre que se va a armar...

_Continuara..._

* * *

**3:57 AM... TRES DE LA MAÑANA, EN UN DIA DE ESCUELAA! Soy increible u.u**

**Espero les guste el capitulo n_n**

**¡No me hagan como la otra vez que solo recibí una sola review por el capitulo e.e!**

**Quiero montones de reviews, por favor **

**SIN REVIEW, NO HAY CAPITULO**

**¿ENTENDIDO? ¬¬**


	12. Akatsuki

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas asi xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. Tambien hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de él, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

_Pensamiento, énfasis y/o diversos usos._

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

-Akatsuki-

* * *

En la casa Uchiha estaban todos en la sala. Sentados en el sofá, en orden de derecha a izquierda están Sasuke, Akane, Itachi, Sakura e Ino. Sasori estaba sentado en un sillón y los demás estaban parados, o sentados/acostados en la alfombra que parecía ser, según ellos, mas cómodos que los muebles.

—Así que en resumen, nos encontramos por casualidad de la vida, solo porque tomaron una ruta diferente para llegar a casa— Resumió Sasori, con mirada incrédula.

—Diciéndolo de esa forma si parece algo estúpido— Deidara sonrió nervioso.

—¡Nii-san! ¿por que nunca me contaste acerca de Akatsuki?— Ino infló un cachete en un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo.

—Lo siento, nee-chan. Se supone que era un grupo secreto— Deidara se rascó la nuca, apenado.

—Es cierto. Lo dice el parlamento jinchuriki, párrafo cinco, linea dos— Sasori sacó un libro de su mochila y se lo lanzó a Ino, la cual la atrapó en el aire. (Para los que se preguntan, ¿por que Sasori no coquetea con Ino? Pues ya ha recibido dos rechazos, y si ella es igual que Saku y Aka-chan, no quiere terminar con el orgullo mas abajo XD)

Ino abrió el libro, y leyó el párrafo que le indicaron, por lo que una gota de sudor le resbaló mientras un tic nervioso estaba en su ceja derecha.

—"Somos ninjas en cubierto, así que debemos mantener nuestras presencias intactas, y si alguien nos descubre... ¿lo aniqilamos?"— Leyó, de manera incrédula. A Sasuke, Sakura y Akane les resbaló una gota de sudor al igual que a ella.

—El reglamento lo escribimos cuando teníamos nueve años, por eso lo de los ninjas y la mala ortografía— Itachi suspiro sonoramente.

—Pero lo que mas me sorprende, es que lo trasladaron en hojas de maquina y lo hicieron parecer un verdadero reglamento...— Murmuró Ino con su tic más marcado.

—¡Tobi está aburrido!— Grito Tobi con aburrimiento, estando acostado en la alfombra y mirando al techo.

—En mi habitación hay una consola de videojuegos— Le dijo Sasuke, tomando un sorbo de su lata de soda.

—¡Sii!— Se paró de un salto y corrió escaleras arriba.

—¡Eh, Tobi! ¡Ponlo en modo cooperativo, que también jugaré!— Naruto lo siguió.

—¡Jashin-sama los castigará por no hacer sus tareas antes, o dejarme jugar a mi primero!— Hidan corrió siguiéndolos.

—¡Le apuesto a Tobi!

—¡Eh, Kisame! ¡Si de apuestas se trata, yo me uno!— Kakuzu siguió al peli-azul, escaleras arriba.

—Que inmaduros— Sasori los miró con diversión.

—Me trae recuerdos de cuando eramos unos críos— Itachi sonrió nostálgico.

—Y que lo digas— Deidara también sonrió de la misma manera.

—Ahmm... lamento interrumpir su momento emotivo, pero tenemos hambre— Akane los miró con indiferencia.

—Si, a mi se me antoja una pizza— Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Yo un helado!— Ino alzó la mano emocionada.

—¡Una hamburguesa!— Agregó Akane alzando sus brazos al aire.

—Oe oe, que no somos una fabrica de comida— Se defendió Sasuke.

—No, pero son los padres de nuestros hijos así que nos tienen que obedecer— Akane sonrió altanera.

—Me niego rotundamente— Itachi se cruzó de brazos, de manera decidida.

—¿Por que me tratas tan mal?— La voz de la castaña se volvió una llorosa. Sasuke, Deidara e Itachi la miraron como bicho raro por su repentino cambio de humor.

—Y-Yo no he dicho nada malo— Itachi la veía de manera arrepentida.

—Sasuke, ¿como te niegas a alimentar a nuestro hijo en crecimiento?— Sakura también tenia lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.

—Pe-Pero, ni siquiera tendremos un hijo de verdad...— A Sasuke le resbaló una gota de sudor mientras trataba de calmar a la pelirrosa.

—¡Nii-san, es tu sobrino! ¿Como te atreves a no consentirlo?— Ino lloró a cascadas.

—¡Es solo un proyecto!— Exclamó indignado el rubio.

El llanto de las tres chicas aumentó ante las respuestas ofensivas de los tres chicos.

—¡Vale, vale! Les traeremos sus antojos— Respondió Itachi de mala gana, mientras Sasuke y Deidara suspiraban resignados. Los tres se ponían de pie en dirección a la puerta principal.

—¡Si pueden, a mi me traen una malteada, papis!— Gritó Sasori de manera burlona, ante la mirada fulminante de los tres hombres.

* * *

Los Akatsuki e Ino se habían ido, ya que se había vuelto de noche. Akane estaba en el sofá mirando la tele, degustando de su cuarta hamburguesa, mientras Itachi estaba acostado en lo que sobraba de espacio, y se le veía muy cansado.

—Malditas sean las pastillas de embarazo— Murmuró con rencor, ocultando su rostro en el cojín del sofá, para luego quedarse completamente dormido.

Akane terminó su hamburguesa y la saboreó don delicia. Volteó a su izquierda y vio a Itachi acostado en lo que quedaba del sofá -donde ella no estaba sentada- con esa cara angelical que lo hacían ver tierno. Akane no pudo evitar sentir ternura y mirarlo con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, subió las escaleras y volvió a bajar, trayendo consigo una sábana la cual puso encima del cuerpo dormido del pelinegro.

—Dulces sueños, mapache— Susurró con ternura, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

Sasuke había acompañado a Sakura a su casa, puesto que la pelirrosa había exigido que Sasuke cargara su mochila porque _supuestamente_ le pesaba, y Sasuke tuvo que obedecerla si no quería reprobar la materia. Sakura abrió la puerta de la casa y ella y Sasuke se adentraron. El pelinegro dejó la mochila encima de el sofá.

—Eso es todo, ¿cierto?— Sasuke volteó a verla como diciéndole 'si hay más, yo me tiro por la ventana', agregándole una cara de cansancio.

—No, eso es todo, Sasu-chan— Dijo toda melosa, con corazonsitos flotantes rodeándola. A Sasuke le resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente.

La pelirrosa ha estado así desde que tomó por primera vez esas pastillas, osea desde la clase de Anko. Y desde ese momento ha cambiado de humor muchas veces y ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que hace, pide o dice, es como si una perdida de memoria instantánea viniera a su mente, pero nada grave, es algo temporal.

—Supongo que ya es hora de que me vaya— Sasuke se encaminó a la puerta y Sakura lo acompañó con amabilidad.

—¡Gracias por todo, Sasu-chan!— Exclamó Sakura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y cerrando los ojos. A Sasuke por alguna razón le gustaba el apodo, pero que Sakura lo diga tan seguido y de manera tan cariñosa lo pone incomodo, esa no es la Sakura que conoce.

—Ahmm... Claro— Dijo confuso. Hizo un intento para dar media vuelta pero algo lo jaló y lo primero que noto es que su propio cuerpo chocó contra otro y sentía sus labios ser atacados por otro par de labios mas delicados.

Sakura lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y había estampado sus labios con los de él en un apasionado pero tierno beso. Sasuke al principio se sorprendió de sobre-manera, pero al dejarse llevar por su instinto una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó correspondiendo el demandante beso. Llevó sus manos a la delicada cintura de la pelirrosa, y ella rodeó el cuello de él, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad. Se separaron por leves centímetros parar mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Sasu-chan— Susurró sobre sus labios y cerró la puerta, dejando a un desconcertado Sasuke mirando a la nada.

—¿Que...demonios... fue eso?— Se preguntó a si mismo, dando media vuelta en dirección a su casa, teniendo una discusión mental con él mismo.

* * *

**Por fin, luego de 12 capitulos consecutivos...**

**PUDE HACER UN BESO NORMAL Y DECENTE ****ENTRE SASUKE Y SAKURA!**

**Dios, se siente bien xD En el proximo capitulo les premiare por llegar a las 40 reviews!**

**Asi es, un capitulo bien largo solo para ustedeees! :D**

**Peeerooo... tendran que esperar hasta el fin de semana, porque ando muy atareada con las clases ^^U**

**SIN REVIEW, NO HAY CAPITULO**

**¿ENTENDIDO? ¬¬**


	13. ¿Como beso?

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas asi xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. Tambien hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de él, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

* * *

_Pensamiento, énfasis y/o diversos usos._

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

**-**¿Como beso?**-**

* * *

tumblr / tumblr_m2sokmEpUU1rqjac6o1_500 . jpg (juntar espacios y puntos)

_Asi es Akane pero su cabello es castaño oscuro y sus ojos son violetas :3 asi ya se la pueden imaginar._

* * *

Miércoles. Ya solo faltaban dos días para que sea sábado y el día del campamento llegara, por lo cual me imagino que no todos nuestros protagonistas están muy alegres con la idea, pero no les queda de otra. Sasuke estaba en su cuarto parado frente a un espejo, amarrándose su corbata. Anoche había sido su noche más rara de todas, y eso que ha tenido muchas, demasiadas para su gusto. Sin duda estaba decidido a preguntarle a Sakura la razón por la de ese beso tan espontaneo y repentino, así que lo primero que hará cuando la vea será eso.

Salió de su habitación y bajó escaleras abajo. Y justo cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la cocina...

—¡¿Donde está mi sandwich?!— Oyó la voz furiosa de Akane, más enfadada de lo que nunca a sido. Al Uchiha menor le dio un leve escalofrió.

—¡C-Calmate, lo estoy preparando!— Reclamó Itachi entre nervioso e indignado. Sasuke alzó una ceja, extrañado por oír la voz de su hermano en este pequeño lió.

Sasuke se asomó por una columna de una pared para poder ver mejor, pero una gota de sudor le resbaló por la frente al ver a Itachi usando su uniforme escolar y encima tenia un delantal que decia "Mami #1" ya que el delantal le pertenecia a Mikoto. Akane estaba cruzada de brazos sentada en una silla que habia por alli.

—¿Donde está mama?— Los dos adolecentes voltearon a ver a Sasuke, que habia dejado de asomarse para entrar a la cocina como si nada.

—Está comprando cosas para lo del campamento. Se está empezando a emocionar demasiado— Le contestó Itachi, sirviendole el mendigo sandwich a Akane, más un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—¡Gracias, mapachito!— Dijo Akane toda melosa, agarrando el cuello de la camisa de él para que se inclinara a su altura -ya que estaba sentada- y le dio un beso de pico en los labios.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke quedaron en shock, mientras Akane comia de su sandwich de lo más feliz.

—_¿Acaso es el día de besar a tus enemigos?_— Pensó Sasuke, mirando a la castaña como bicho raro.

Mientras, Itachi seguia como una piedra estando paralizado. En eso, baja Sasori vistiendo el uniforme escolar.

—Ohayo— Saludó con normalidad —¡Uuh, jugo de naranja!— Emocionado, tendió su mano hacia el vaso de jugo que estaba en la mesa.

—¡MI-JUGO!— Akane agarró el vaso como perro defendiendo a sus cachorros. Sasori, Sasuke e Itachi -que reaccionó- se alejaron considerablemente de ella, en caso de que los quisiera matar.

* * *

Itachi, Akane, Sasori y Sasuke estaban saliendo de la casa Uchiha, cuando vieron a una sonriente Sakura salir de su casa, y se podría decir que casi estaba saltando y silbando con alegría.

—¿Es esa Sakura?— Itachi la miró como no creyendoselo.

—No estoy seguro— Sasori estaba igual que él, los dos la miraban como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—¡Amiguis!— Akane corrió hacia Sakura para abrazarla y ella correspondió el abrazo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida que tenían un año sin verse.

—¿Amiguis?— Repitieron los tres hombres, confundidos.

—¿Como están, chicos?— Saludó Sakura acercandose a ellos junto a su "amiguis".

—Ahhmm... bien, supongo— Respondió Itachi dudoso.

Sasori acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, y olfateó su olor a cerezo, cosa que obviamente le desagradó a Sasuke.

—Luce como ella, huele como ella y suena como ella. Al menos sé que no es una alienigena— Sasori se sobó la barbilla como un científico.

—¡Sasu-chan!— Sakura se abalanzó encima de Sasuke para abrazarlo, y si no fuera porque Sasuke se apoyó en su pie, los dos hubieran caído al suelo.

—_¡¿Sasu-chan?! o.O_— Pensó Itachi, mirándola como una loca.

_—Es oficial, todos se han vuelto locos -_-_— Pensó Sasori incrédulo —_Aunque ahora que lo pienso, pareciera como si ella le gusta Sasuke. Entonces, si a ella le gusta Sasuke... ¡Por eso me rechazó! Ahora todo tiene sentido. Y yo que creia que estaba perdiendo mi toque_— Suspiró aliviado como si tuviera toda la razón.

—¿Como amaneciste?— Preguntó Sakura con su rostro tan cerca al grado de rozar narices.

—B-Bien...— Dijo el Uchiha menor algo confundido.

—¡Me alegra mucho!— Chilló feliz, tomándolo de la mano haciendo que Sasuke se sonroje —¡Vayámonos a la escuela!

—¡¿Yendo así?!— Itachi apuntó hacia sus manos entrelazadas, con cara incrédula.

—¿Que? ¿También quieres que vayamos de la mano, mapachito?— Preguntó Akane tomando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. A Itachi le recorrió un escalofrió y se sonrojó.

_—¿Que les pasa a esas dos?— S_e preguntaron ambos hermanos.

—¿Y yo que? ¿Ando como el que hace el mal tercio en las citas?— Bufó Sasori, cruzándose de brazos —Ustedes vayan adelante, no quiero que mi orgullo disminuya más de lo que ya está.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela de lo más normales, estaban Sasuke y Sakura, e Itachi y Akane tomados de la mano, mientras Sasori los seguía por detrás caminando despreocupadamente. La mayoría que los había visto por alguna razón no se impresionaron tanto, ya que sus parejas se habían vuelto igual o peor de locas-asesinas-sentimentales-sensibles como ellas.

—Esto ya es el colmo, todos están de lo más normales mirando esto, mientras yo los sigo viéndolos como un cuarteto de locos— Se dijo Sasori a si mismo, mostrándose indignado.

—¡Sasori-kun!— Una chica de lentes cuadrados y cabello plateado corría detrás de él hasta llegar a alcanzarlo.

—Ah, hola, tú...— Sasori la miró como si tratara de identificarla.

—Hiraga Yukari— Informó de manera incredula porque él no se recuerde de ella —Soy tu compañera en el proyecto de paternidad— Dijo más indignada al ver que él seguia sin reconocerla.

—¡Aahh...! Ya recuerdo— Se rascó la nuca apenado —¿Que pasa, cerebrito?

—No me llames asi— Yukari entrecerró su mirada hacia él de manera amenazante —Vine para contarte los resultados sobre lo que me pediste investigar.

—¿Tan rápido? No tienes nada que hacer en tu casa, ¿verdad?— Sasori la miró con sorna.

—Ese no es el punto— Dijo cortante, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza —Me pediste que investigara acerca de las pastillas de embarazo y sus efectos, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Lo único que pude descubrir es que al menos no son pastillas dañinas para el sistema nervioso del cuerpo femenino, me temo que causa los efectos de una bipolaridad momentánea y causa una leve perdida de memoria.

—No me haz dicho nada de lo que ya no sepa— Dijo Sasori con molestia.

—¡Bueno, no es mi culpa! Anko-sensei ya había explicado todo eso en la clase. No entiendo como conseguiste mi numero pero no te sabias mi nombre— Dijo de manera entre incrédula e indignada.

—En un futuro entenderás que los hombres prefieren saber el número de una chica, que saber su nombre— Sasori puso una sonrisa pervertida y Yukari lo fulminó con la mirada —Apropósito, ¿por que no estas en los efectos bipolares de esas locas?

—¿Crees que me voy a tomar esas cosas antes de entrar a la escuela? Quien sabe si termino ligada con un vagabundo por tener esos efectos sentimentales que te hacen tenerle cariño a toda persona que te pase por el lado— Dijo Yukari rodando los ojos y Sasori soltó una risilla divertida.

—¿Quien lo diría? La cerebrito si tiene sentido del humor— Sasori la miró burlon y ella trató de mandarle rayitos con la mirada.

* * *

Tres horas después, en la hora del receso:

—Deben estar bromeando— Dijo Sakura sin creérselo.

—Les estamos diciendo la verdad— Itachi la miró con seriedad.

—Asi es, Akane. Besaste a tu amado mapachito, lo tomaste de la mano frente a todo el vecindario y media escuela, y le dijiste una sarta de cursilerias— Sasori sonrió con burla.

—¿En serio hicimos todas esas babosadas?— Akane tenia ganas de vomitar por todas las cosas cursis que hizo.

—Eso y más— Suspiró Sasuke sonoramente.

—No pienso volver a drogarme con esas mendigas pastillas nunca más— Sakura miró con rencor el paquete que tenia en las manos.

—Debes tomarlas o sino las reprobaran a ambas. Ademas, la cerebrito me dijo que no son dañinas, solo son efectos que causan, pero no son graves— Dijo Sasori despreocupadamente.

—¿Hablaste con la come-libros?— Itachi lo miró picaron y Sasori lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Solo le pedí un favor, no es nada personal— El pelirrojo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Mmm-jumm— Dijeron todos con unas sonrisas burlonas dibujadas en sus rostros. Sasori afiló mas su mirada hacia ellos.

* * *

Hora de la clase de educación sexual, que por razones obvias a los alumnos de las clases 1-B y 2-B ya no les gustaba.

—¿Como les está yendo a las parejas de futuros padres, mocosos?— Dijo Anko con burla, mientras todos la fulminaban con la mirada.

—¡Esta escuela está demente! Nos drogaron con esas pastillas para que nos hagan parecer unas bipolares retrasadas— Se quejó Karin cruzandose de brazos, mientras Suigetsu -que era su compañero- estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Ya lo habia vuelto loco más de una vez con sus caprichos, como si ser el padre de su hijo no era bastante castigo.

—¡Pues a nosotros nos va peor! La mitad del dinero de mi billetera se ha ido volando por cumplirle los antojos a mi pareja— Neji se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose resignado, mientras Tenten lo fulminaba con la mirada porque la este culpando indirectamente pero de una manera muy obvia.

—Ami me tocó la mujer mas problemática como compañera— Se quejó Shikamaru y Temari le dio una mirada de advertencia para que cerrara la boca.

—Habla por ti, ami me tocó a Choji como la mami porque ya no quedaban compañeras mujeres— Dijo Kiba con expresión de asco, y Choji ni siquiera se ofendió por estar comiendo sus papitas.

Claro, como habían más hombres que mujeres tuvieron que hacer un cambio de planes para algunas parejas y los organizaron entre parejas de hombre y hombre. Lo cual fue el centro de burla de todo el salón, aunque al ser tantos desafortunados le quitaba un poco la gracia.

—Al menos el papel de embarazada lo hará muy bien— Kiba lo miró con burla y Choji volteó a verlo para mirarlo de mala forma.

—Yo no me quejo, Sai ha sido un padre responsable— Dijo Ino con una cara que denotaba felicidad.

—¿En serio lo crees?— La Yamanaka asintió energeticamente —Gracias, Ino— Sai se rascó la mejilla sonrojada con su dedo indice.

—¡Oye, Hinata-chan! ¿Verdad que he sido un buen esposo?— Naruto miró suplicadamente a su compañera con la cual compartía la mesa.

—Claro, Naruto-kun. Me haz impresionado bastante— Dijo tímidamente la pelinegra, con su típico sonrojo a causa de la cercanía de rostros que ambos tenían con el uno al otro.

—¡Exigimos cambio de pareja!— Exclamaron Keito y Yuki, en un tierno y enfadado puchero.

—¿Que? ¿Ambos son pareja?— Itachi los miró incrédulos.

—Crei que eran hermanos— Akane tambien los miró de la misma manera.

—¡Lo somos! Es por eso que no tiene sentido que seamos una pareja de casados que tendrán un hijo— Se quejaron los gemelos.

—¡Viva el incesto!— Gritaron algunas personas del fondo del salón, imaginándose una escena de lo más porno y excitante de un hermano y una hermana gemelos.

—¿Pero que mierda le pasa a estas personas?— Murmuraron la pandilla Shippuden junto a Sasori, mirando a la gente de su alrededor como bichos raros.

—¡Muy bien, silencio todo el mundo!— Anko golpeó su palma con el escritorio, sobresaltando a todos y sacándolos de sus conversaciones y quejas —¡Ya dejen de hablar, panda de quejicas! Un día me lo agradecerán cuando se vuelvan padres y tengan que lidiar con unos niñatos insoportables.

—Anko-sensei— Sasori levantó la mano para pedir permiso —Usted no tiene hijos ¿verdad?— Dijo aparentando curiosidad, mientras en el interior tenia una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Seras hijo de puta!— Gritó Anko con un aura de fuego rodeandole.

No era secreto para nadie que ella tenia un pequeño odio por los niños, pero solo era porque eran muy molestos en ocasiones, y ella no tiene los estribos suficientes para aguantarlos. Los del salón estallaron en risas por la no muy indirecta burla que hizo el pelirrojo hacia su loca maestra.

* * *

En el parque del vecindario de donde viven los Uchihas, estaban Sasuke y Sakura sentados en una banca y comiendo un helado. Ya habían salido de la escuela y todos habían tomado sus diferentes rumbos, aunque ellos decidieron pararse en el parque porque tenían que hablar de algo importante, eso dijo Sasuke. Y Sakura supuso que tenia que ver con los efectos de las pastillas así que aceptó.

—¿En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche?— Sasuke la miró interrogante, mirándola mientras le daba otro lengüetazo a su cono de helado.

—Nop. Aunque parece que fue algo importante, con solo verte la cara todo me lo dice— Sakura alzó una ceja confundida.

—No se si fue algo realmente importante, pero creo que es lo suficiente como para que sepas lo que hiciste inconscientemente anoche— Dijo Sasuke despreocupadamente.

De repente algo los distrajo, puntitos blancos empezaban a caer del cielo. Pareciera como... una nevada momentánea (no se si es posible, pero se me hace muy linda la imagen de que ambos tengan chaquetas y unas bufandas, mientras cae la nieve y estén los dos juntitos x3). Para la suerte de ambos, siempre traen el saco de la escuela en sus mochilas así que el frió no sera problema para ambos.

—Oye, solo tengo una bufanda. Pero es muy larga, ¿quieres compartirla?— Sugirió Sakura extendiendole en la mano la prenda.

—Está bien— Se movio de su lado de la banca para quedar exactamente al costado de ella y los dos se cubrieron el cuello con la misma bufanda. (¿Ven que si es lindo?! x33)

—Entonces, ¿que fue lo que hice ayer?— Sakura interrumpió el momentáneo pero cómodo silencio de 5 segundos.

—¿Estas segura que quieres saberlo?— Sasuke la miró como advirtiendo con la mirada, y ella lo pensó, no estando muy segura.

—Si, quiero saber que tan grave es para saber si debo preocuparme o no— Suspiró la pelirrosa.

—Nos besamos— Soltó Sasuke mirandola expectante, esperando cualquier reaccion.

—¿De verdad? Pero a lo mejor tal vez fue como el de Aka-chan e Itachi, uno de pico ¿no?

—No, este fue uno largo— Sasuke la miró divertido, por el repentino nerviosismo que invadió el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

—Pero si fue largo, entonces significa...— Sakura lo volteó a ver impresionada —...que lo correspondiste...— Murmuró atónita.

—Bu-Bueno... no fue mi culpa, es que me deje llevar— Refunfuñó Sasuke de manera enojada y tierna, con un rubor en sus mejillas que lo hacían cada vez más adorable.

Un incomodo silencio de 10 segundos los invadió, mientras que ninguno se miraba a los rostros.

—¿Y como beso?— Preguntó Sakura de repente, poniendo a Sasuke nervioso.

—¿A-Ah?— Tartamudeó entre confundido y nervioso.

—¿Como beso yo?— Repitió con énfasis —¿Bien o mal?

—¡¿Como se supone que lo notaré?! Dije que me deje llevar nada más— Murmuró resignado volteando su rostro hacia al frente.

Otro momentáneo silencio.

—Oye, Sasuke...— El mencionado volteó a verla.

Se sorprendió al sentir como la mano de ella lo agarró por su lado de la bufanda, jalándolo hacia ella y estampar sus labios y en un demandante beso, pero a la vez era el beso más dulce y tierno que los dos jamas habían probado en sus vidas completas, y eso que el beso solo estaba comenzando. Sakura lo atrajo más hacia ella para que sus cuerpos quedaran más juntos, al grado de que ni un aire pasara entre sus cuerpos. En cambio, Sasuke de lo tan inclinado que estaba, tuvo que apoyar sus manos a los costados de ella para mantener su peso equilibrado y no aplastarla por accidente, y aunque la sorpresa denotaba en sus ojos, la potencia de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora era más fuerte y más ruidosa.

—Y para que sepas...— Separó sus labios por un leve centímetro aunque seguían rozándolos —...Ya no estoy en los efectos de las pastillas— Murmuró con ternura para volverlo a besar.

Asi, la nieve cayendo mientras dos personas transmitian sentimientos a traves de un simple contacto fisico, sentados en una banca de un parque que estaba casi vació. Sin duda la tarde más extraña pero placentera para ellos, por el momento.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Ya se, ya se. Todos están como que "WTF? por que de repente se besan?" Eso será explicado en el próximo capitulo :)**

**Y asi, mis criaturitas del señor (Aguante elrubius *inserte corazon aqui*) hasta aqui ha llegado el capitulo de hoy, y creo qe no podre conectarme seguido para hacer contis ya que me han puesto de castigo por un examen de mate que reprobe y pos, me pondre a estudiar por lo que queda del mes.**

**¡Esperenmee! ;_;**

* * *

**_Momento de las reviews favoritas :3_**

**"**VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! al fin hoy es el ultimo día del cuatrimestre en la universidad, u.u casi no salgo viva T.T y aunque tenga examen tenía que despejarme con algo y que mejor manera que poniéndome al día en el fic... Y bueno como me tuve que leer 6 caps atrasados tratare de hacer el cuestionario sobre los 6 aunque va quedar "algo" xD grande...  
Mis partes favoritas: cap 4: cuando Sasuke y Saku hablan a solas y se acercan ** cap 5: Sasuke y Sakura dormidos hombro a hombro (me pareció muy tierno .) cap 6: la persecución Uchiha en la casa y Mikoto tratando de pararlos jajajajajaja xD cap 7: en definitiva la escena de la biblioteca a oscuras *0* cap 8: aaaahhh! la confesión de Sasuke por supuesto cap 9: cuando Sasuke dice que sí le gustaría enamorarse de Sakura n.n Personajes favoritos: cap 4: Matsuri y Ino cap 5: Itachi! a ese loco no se le escapa nada . cap 6: Akane en definitiva se lleva ese lugar cap 7: Los gemelos xD algo me dice que se va poner bueno xD cap 8: jeje pues el grupo de amigas de Saku XD cap 9: Mikoto xD jajajaja a esta si que nada se le escapa .  
Personajes que odie: cap 4: :/ creo que nadie cap 5: igual que el anterior ._. xD cap 6: fangirls fangirls everywhere cap 7: Ino por joderme el momento -.- cap 8: nuevamente nadie... cap 9: y nuevamente nadie ._.  
Frases favoritas: cap 4: "El.. ya llego" *0* lo observa . cap 5: "Uno, Sakura no es mía. Dos, si te la entrego, seria como entregarla al mismísimo diablo. Tres y repito, no lo haré" *0* cap 6: "Ok, nuevo plan. ¡Sálvese el que pueda!" concuerdo contigo XD jajajajajajaja casi muero cap 7: "¡Sensei! ¡Haga algo o sino me van a violar!" nuevamente concuerdo XD cap 8: "Aniki... creo me gusta Sakura" *0* cap 9: "Ya no te quedan más excusas, ¿verdad?" jajajajaja Mikoto esta en todas .  
PDs: 1. me encanta el apodo de Itachi xD mapache XD jajajaja 2. estoy ansiosa de ver como resulta el campamento creo que ya esta bien cerca . 3. sigue adelante el fic esta buenisimo :D" -Guest (Te extrañe tanto TwT extrañaba tus reviews)

"cada vez me da mas risa las locuras que les pasan xD actualiza pronto!**"** -Kimisse (**Me encanta que me recuerden lo loca que estoy, y lo graciosa que soy xDD! Bienvenida nueva lectora :3)**

"Saku y sasuke-kun como padres quiero leer pronto eso jaja espero subas pronto la conti :))" -conyM **(La verdad ami se me hace de lo mas tierna la imagen x3)**

"Hola... jajjaa... en realidad, nadie sabe el apellido de Sai.. creo que ni Kishimoto... jajajja Pues a ver como les va en el proyecto... ademas que tienen cerca el día de campo..  
Saludos. Nos leemos pronto." -DULCECITO311 **(Lo trate de investigar pero no encuentre nada :l)**

* * *

.

_¿Cual fue tu parte favorita? ¿Que frase te gusto más? ¿Que personaje odiaste y cual amaste?_  
**_Y sobre todo..._**  
_¿Que tal te parecio el capitulo? :D_

_._


	14. Asi que ¿Esa fue la razon?

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas asi xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. Tambien hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de él, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

* * *

_Pensamiento, énfasis y/o diversos usos._

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo XIV**

**-**Así que... ¿esa fue la razón?**-**

* * *

Sasuke estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, luego de llevar horas tratando de dormir, al fin lo pudo lograr. Él empezaba a creer que a Sakura le encantaba confundirlo con besos, por que sino, ya se volverá un habito de todos modos. El pelinegro estaba durmiendo boca abajo son su rostro apuntando hacia una pared. No llevaba camisa y traía unos pantalones holgados cortos -de esos que usan los hombres en sus casas- estaba arropado hasta la cintura y su cabello lo tenia desordenado por toda la almohada que en este momento abrazaba en una pose muy tierna.

Una explosión lo hizo sobresaltarse, por lo que saltó del susto y cayó de la cama, llevándose la sábana enredada en su pie con él.

—¿Pero que mier...?— Se levantó, confundido, y salió de su habitación para investigar.

Al salir y pasar por el marco de su puerta, pudo ver a Akane salir de su habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Ella traía una pijama que consistía en un short de ceda y una blusa de tirantes, y -como quien diría- muy provocativa y tierna, pero obviamente a él no le causaba nada porque Sasuke la veía como una hermana, otra de las razones por la que ellos NUNCA están de acuerdo en nada, porque es natural que estén en desacuerdo. Son como el agua y el aceite, muy diferentes pero a la vez muy iguales.

Akane salió de su habitación y encaminó el pasillo para pararse al frente del pelinegro.

—¿Tu también lo oíste, cierto?— Preguntó la castaña.

—¿Como mierda no oírlo? Si creo que hasta mamá se despertó— Respondió Sasuke, sarcásticamente.

La explosión que los despertó volvió a sonar por los pasillos de la gran casa.

—Viene del cuarto de Itachi— Los dos corrieron hacia la habitación del mencionado.

Entraron sin previo aviso, y de paso dieron un fuerte portazo. Sasuke y Akane quedaron estáticos por unos segundos, y después se les sombreó la frente de negro.

Ahí al frente de ellos, estaban Itachi y Sasori teniendo unos mandos en sus manos y al frente una pantalla plasma con unos estéreos que llegaban hasta el techo. Eso no fue lo que mas les llamó la atención sino que esos dos tenían el cabello hacia atrás como si una bomba hubiera explotado al frente de ellos. También tenían su ropas de dormir completamente desarregladas y tenían los ojos semi-cerrados como si estuvieran mirando directamente al sol.

—¡Eso ha sido increíble!— Gritó Sasori a todo pulmón, sonando muy maravillado.

—¡Ni que lo digas, compadre!— Itachi chocó las manos con el pelirrojo a modo de celebración.

Sasuke y Akane permanecían ahí, mirándolos incrédulos.

—¿Que les parece el nuevo equipo de sonido, chicos? Perfecto para nuestro nuevo videojuego— Sasori los miró con sonrisa arrogante, como si eso fuese de envidiar.

—¡¿Acaso están dementes?! ¡Es media noche y ustedes ponen eso a todo volumen!— Reclamó Sasuke, notoriamente molesto.

—Oye, tranquilo viejo— Dijo Itachi ofendido, alzando ambas manos —Ya te empiezas a parecer a mamá cuando le da el período.

Akane y Sasori soltaron una risilla divertida, y Sasuke fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

—Vale, no digas que no te lo advertí— Sasuke salió de la habitación con dignidad. Akane lo siguió porque tuvo el mismo pensamiento que él.

—¿A que se refiere con eso?— Sasori miró a Itachi, y él alzó los hombros en señal de tampoco saberlo.

—¡Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna Sasori!— Oyeron el grito feroz de Mikoto, y a ambos hombres les recorrió un escalofrío de temor.

—Hermano, si no te vuelvo a ver, al menos sabre que conocí a una gran persona— Sasori le palmeó la espalda al pelinegro, el cual asintió de la misma manera.

—¡A esconderse se ha dicho!— Exclamó Itachi tirándose a algún lado de la habitación como lo hacen los militares de élite en cámara lenta, acción repetida por el pelirrojo.

* * *

En la mañana con los pájaros cantando, el cielo azul y el sol a medio brillar debido a que apenas había amanecido. Sasuke estaba acostado en el sillón de tres piezas de la sala, usando su brazo izquierdo como almohada y su derecho para leer los mensajes de su teléfono Rodeó los ojos con fastidio al recibir constantes mensajes de sus admiradoras mandando direcciones para que él las visite, pregúntale si quiere ir a tomar un café, o algunas mas atrevidas que le decían la dirección de un motel.

Así es, esa es su vida _diaria_

Dejó de bajar la lista de mensajes al ver un nombre particular en uno de ellos.

_**De:** Sakura_

_**Para:** Sasuke_

_"Tenemos que hablar. Estaré en el jardín norte de la escuela por si quieres hablar ahora, pero debemos hablar antes de que empiecen las clases."_

_Recibido a las 7:25 AM_

—Pues, ya era hora de que se diera cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar ¿no?— Se dijo a si mismo, sarcásticamente —Un momento... ¡¿7:25 AM?!— Se levantó del sillón de manera sorpresiva.

Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y corrió hacia la cocina para tomar su mochila -que había dejado ahí cuando fue a desayunar- y corrió hacia la puerta principal de la casa, dejando a Akane, Mikoto, Sasori e Itachi -los ultimos tenían leves heridas- algo confundidos por su repentina reacción.

* * *

Sasuke llegó a la entrada de la escuela en un tiempo récord, miró su rolex en su mano izquierda para verificar la hora. El timbre de la escuela le dijo que ya era muy tarde para hablar con ella a esta hora, pero le quedaba el consuelo de que puede hablar con ella en el receso. Al menos tendría tiempo para pensar más. Entró a su salón de clases y todo estaba como de costumbre. Kakashi no había llegado y por naturaleza todos los alumnos estaban alborotados hablando entre ellos o lanzándose papelitos con mensajes, así que no quiso tomarle importancia y se sentó en su asiento usual, el cual comparte con Sakura, y Sasuke se extrañó al ver que el asiento de ella estaba vacío. Viajó su mirada por el salón y la vio hablando con las chicas.

—_Por Kami-sama, ya estoy pareciendo la mujer en esta rara relación_— Pensó mientras suspiraba y se pasaba las manos por sus cabello para alborotandolos de manera desesperada.

* * *

En el jardín norte de la enorme escuela Gakuen, se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura sentados debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

—Así que... ¿de que quieres hablar?— Preguntó Sasuke, algo impaciente.

—Pues veras...— Empezó a hablar Sakura —Hay algo muy importante de lo que debemos hablar, de lo que seguro debes estar preocupado al igual que yo... ¿Sabes de que hablo?

Sasuke asintió.

—Entonces, estaba pensando...

—¿Si?— Siseó Sasuke impaciente.

—Que... tal vez deberíamos...— Sakura se rascó la mejilla con su dedo indice.

—¿Si?

—Que como empezaremos el proyecto de la paternidad, decidamos a quien le toca los primeros días— Dijo sonriente, por lo que Sasuke casi se cae estilo anime.

—¿Me mensajeaste solo para eso?— Dijo Sasuke con cara incrédula y Sakura asintió sonriente —De casualidad... ¿haz tomado las pastillas hoy?

—No. Como es el ultimo día ya no tenemos que tomarlas— Explicó Sakura con tranquilidad.

—Oh...— Sasuke asintió comprensivamente —¿Estas segura que esa es la única razón por la que querías hablar conmigo?— Preguntó, no muy seguro.

—Estoy segura, Sasuke— Sakura sonrió y rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo—Hasta luego— Se levantó del césped y se fue caminando, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

—...— Sasuke solo se dignó a mirarla alejarse —¿Que demonios?— Pronunció muy confundido, tocándose la mejilla con su palma derecha.

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Matsuri, Karin y Tenten estaban almorzando en una mesa de la cafetería, obviamente siendo observadas por algunos hombres que las miraban de manera descarada, pero ella no les prestaban atención a esos cretinos. Sakura quiso hacer la diferencia y decidió comer con sus amigas en vez de pasarse el receso completo debajo del único árbol de cerezos de toda la escuela con sus vecinos. Aunque disfrute sus compañías también necesita pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

—Así que, frentona, ¿no le dirás la razón o que?— Dijo Ino revisando un mensaje en su celular.

—Nop, por alguna razón me gusta verlo molestarse y me divierte verlo así— Sakura sonrió con ternura, bebiendo de su soda.

—Ami también me da curiosidad ver que tan lejos puede llegar la inteligencia de los hombres. Intentaré lo mismo con Suigetsu— Dijo Karin sonriendo maliciosamente, comiendo un helado de fresa.

—Te apoyo, yo lo intentare con mi compañero porque me cae mal— Matsuri sonrió competitiva. (Todavía no le he puesto a un protagonista como compañero, porque tengo a alguien especifico a quien ponerle x3)

—Yo también lo intentare. Necesito vengarme por lo que dijo Neji la otra vez— Dijo Tenten con rencor hacia su compañero de proyecto.

—Chicas, chicas, cálmense. No hay razón para usar métodos tan bajos para... ¿A quien trato de engañar? ¡Engañemos a esos idiotas!— Temari, junto a las chicas, rieron por ese ultimo comentario.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**CELEBRANDO LAS 50 REVIEWS Y LOS 7,000 VISITANTES Y LECTORES!**_

* * *

**...**

**Ok, tal vez mentí cuando en el cap anterior dije "el beso será explicado en el siguiente capitulo" porque todos sabemos que esa no es la explicacion, claro está x3**

**Aproposito, se que el cap esta muy corto pero esque tenia una leve inspiracion y queria compartirla antes de que se me olvidara :P**

* * *

"AMÉ tu fic, no me gustan mucho los universos alternativos pero este ME ENCANTÓ, simplemente no pude parar de leerlo xD y quiero conti, cuando puedas pero... CONTI *-* Me fascina la personalidad de Itachi jajaja y cuando Susu-chan (Sasuke) le dice: asi, o más mariconazo x'D morí jajaja y el delantal de Mikoto "Mami #1" xD me reía como loca y mis amigos preguntaban porque y yo les decía nada nada jajaja" -AlguienxD **(Querida, me alegraste el dia con tu review. Primero, porque me encanta hacer reir a la gente y eso que dijiste me halagó. Y segundo, porque no habia recibido reviews en todo el dia pero la tuya hizo la diferencia :D)**

"Kyaaa!:D me encanto el capi:3 ya sube el otro porfis . y ayy me imagine a Sasu sonrojado */* quiero ver su faceta de padres:) oo y a ver que pasa con Akane e Itachi\ increible ficc! Me encanto n_n deberias hacer un libro y cambiar los nombresxP saludines pd: tenia mi cuenta pero se me olvido la contra u.u dejare revieww asi con puro nombre:3 proximo cap yaaaa :" -ZintyChan **(Una vez considere esa idea, pero no tendria el mismo numero de fans que con los que tengo con ustedes. Los amo chicos!)**

* * *

_¿Cual fue tu parte favorita? ¿Que frase te gusto más? ¿Que personaje odiaste y cual amaste?_  
**_Y sobre todo..._**  
_¿Que tal te parecio el capitulo? :D_


	15. Esto es la GUERRA

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas asi xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. Tambien hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de él, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

* * *

_Pensamiento, énfasis y/o diversos usos._

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo XV**

-Esta es la GUERRA-

* * *

Mientras las chicas conversaban entre ellas en el almuerzo, los chicos tampoco perdieron el tiempo y se reunieron en una mesa del comedor, obviamente siendo observados por muchas chicas, aunque no los miraban a todos, solo a algunos en especifico.

—Ok, chicos, aqui está pasando algo muy raro— Empezó a hablar Sasuke, llamando la atencion de todos ellos.

—¿Tu tambien lo sientes, teme? Crei que era el unico—Dijo Naruto en parte aliviado y en otra parte más angustiado.

—Se trata de las chicas, ¿no?— Preguntó Shikamaru, y esta vez no parecia estar aflojerado ni teniendo pereza.

—lncluso yo lo he notado, y ni siquiera tengo una compañera mujer— Dijo Kiba, asqueado por recordar nuevamente que su pareja es Choji.

—Parece que todos tenemos el mismo problema— Habló por primera vez Neji.

—Ni que lo digan, aquí está pasando algo muy raro— Dijo Suigetsu, en pose pensativa.

Ni Sai, ni Choji, ni Lee, ni Shino hablaban. El primero porque _cree_ que no está pasando nada raro, y los últimos tres porque tienen compañeros varones.

—No entiendo, ¿que está pasando, chicos?— Sasori los miró confundido. Recuerden que nunca pasa tiempo con su compañera, muy y apenas hablan por mensajes de vez en cuando para pedirse favores.

—Yo te lo explico, compadre. Todo esto es acerca de los efectos de las pastillas. Me explico: los efectos principales de las pastillas, según como decía en la caja de donde vinieron la cual tome de la enana, eran los cambios de humor. Ahora, cuando leí la lista de efectos en ninguno decía que uno se podía poner cariñoso con las personas— Explicó Itachi con tranquilidad, cruzado de brazos.

—Pero... ¿como explicas ayer cuando estábamos saliendo de la casa y vimos a Sakura dando brinquitos y luego abrazó efusivamente a Akane?— Sasori lo miró confundido.

—Existe la actuación— Habló Sasuke, y todos voltearon su vista de Itachi a él.

—¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo estuvieron fingiendo los efectos de las pastillas?— Preguntó Suigetsu, confundido.

—Claro que no. Como bien explicó aniki, el único efecto que pudieron actuar fue el efecto del cariño y el afecto— Dijo el Uchiha menor.

—¡Lo tenían todo planeado, dattebayo!— Exclamó Naruto casi en un grito y levantándose de su silla, y si no fuera por el leve ruido de la cafetería, hubiera llamado la atención de todos los estudiantes alrededor.

—¡Baja la voz, dobe!— Sasuke lo obligó a sentarse y le dio un zape en la cabeza para que se esté quieto.

—¿Por que?— Refunfuñó el rubio, en tono molesto y sobándose la cabeza.

—Porque pueden saber oirte, dobe— Sasuke lo miraba como si el rubio fuese retrasado.

—Ese era el plan, así sabrán que lo que hicieron está mal, teme— Naruto lo miró con obviedad.

—Pero así sabrán que nosotros les devolveremos la broma— Animó Itachi con una sonrisa de medio lado, en forma competitiva.

—¿Que? ¿Acaso vamos a caer tan bajo como para contraatacar a unas damas?— Sasori miró a amigo con desaprobación. Es un mujeriego, pero por eso sabe bien lo que es tratar a una dama y sabe las cosas que las puede lastimar emocionalmente.

—Técnicamente nos están pidiendo la guerra. Y como todo caballeros como somos, aceptaremos— Dijo el Uchiha mayor, con elegancia.

—Pero nos iremos de viaje pasado mañana— Le recordó Sasori.

—Nos tomaremos un descanso el fin de semana, y volveremos en competencia el lunes, como si nunca hubiera habido una pausa— Itachi le restó importancia, por lo que los demás también lo hicieron.

* * *

—Chicas, creo que los chicos sospechan algo— Dijo Matsuri mirando sospechosamente a la mesa de los chicos de la pandilla Shippuden.

—¿Por que lo dices?— Tenten alzó una ceja, confundida.

—Llevan un rato mirando hacia acá, y luego hablan entre ellos en murmullos— Matsuri volteó a ver a las chicas.

—¿Creen que saben algo?— Preguntó una preocupada Hinata. (¡¿Hasta Hinata está metida en todo esto?! O_O)

—No lo creemos, lo sabemos— Dijo Temari.

—Estamos jodidas— Akane juntó los labios en una mueca de simpleza.

—Sip, estamos jodidas— Karin hizo la misma mueca.

—Chicas, cálmense. No es como si nos vamos a rendir, ¿o si?— Preguntó Sakura mirándolas como si fueran soldadas. Las femeninas negaron.

* * *

—Entonces...— Empezó a hablar Sasuke de forma decidida, mirando a los varones del grupo.

* * *

—Si ellos quieren guerra— Dijo Sakura, mirando a sus amigas y ellas la miraban a ella como su líder.

* * *

—Guerra tendrán— Dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo, y aunque estén en mesas separadas y no tuvieran idea de que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo dijeron de manera coordinada.

Y en ese mismo momento, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso. Así que ambas mesas, al levantarse todos los miembros, tanto chicas como chicos, se dieron una mirada competitiva, porque después de todo ya se sabe que se descubrieron los planes y ya no hay marcha atrás.

Porque... ya empezó la guerra.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Ya se ya se, muy corto. No me tomateen, esta vez si tengo una razon! Queria meter curiosidad para que cuando vean el cap 16 esten como "_WUUUUJUU YA LLEGO LA CONTII AHORA SI SE PONE BUENA LA COSAAA, SE ARMÓ EL MAMBO EN ESTE FANFIC QUE EMPIECEN LAS RIVALIDADEEEES!_" asi se pone mi mama cuando ve su telenovela favorita xDDDDD**

**¿Me animan para escribir la contii con sus reviews? :)**

**Chicos en serio, ya no se en que idioma decirles que me encanta recibir reviews y que no cuesta nada escribirlas ¬¬ no les matará tocar el teclado una vez mas!**


	16. Chicos vs Chicas (Parte 1)

**¿Que cuentan chicos? Este cap en general me tomo un rato porque para poder hacerlo bien tuve que investigar bastante sobre el tema. Por eso tuve que leer montones de fanfics, buscar montones de bromas en internet, mirar chorrocientos videos, etc etc. Y realmente espero que valoren mi trabajo en este cap en especifico :)**

* * *

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas asi xD

**A**dvertencia: Posible/Futuro lemmon y lenguaje obsceno. Tambien hay OC, AU y Self-insert.

**R**esumen: Sasuke es transferido a la escuela de Konoha, donde encontrara a Sakura, una pelirosa que es completamente diferente a las admiradoras de él, por lo que el pelinegro empieza a tener cierto interés en ella.

* * *

_Pensamiento, énfasis y/o diversos usos._

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo XVI**

-Chicos vs Chicas-

Parte 1

* * *

**ROUND 1**

_Chicos 0, Chicas 0_

Todos los estudiantes fueron a sus respectivas aulas. En el aula 1-B estaba la pandilla Shippuden -menos Itachi- sentados en sus respectivas mesas, oyendo la aburrida clase que daba el maestro de biología. Todos estaban al morir del aburrimiento: algunos apoyaban sus cabezas en sus mesas, otros miraban la ventana y por ultimo ya había gente durmiendo. Como Naruto, que le salia una burbuja de la nariz que concorde a su respiración se hacia grande y pequeña.

—Pss, nii-san— Susurró Yuki a su hermano, que ya estaba a punto de dormirse.

—¿Ah?— Levantó la cabeza, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua —¿Que tienes? Me asustaste, nee-chan— Se quejó Keito mientras se sobaba los ojos en un vano intento de quitarse el poco sueño que le quedaba.

—Estoy aburrida, ¿quieres hacer una travesura?— Sonrió divertida.

La idea le llamó la atención al rubio.

—¿Que tienes en mente?— Keito sonrió de la misma manera.

—Cuando el maestro salga del salón le desatornillaremos la silla y cuando vuelva caerá al suelo— Dijo traviesa, con esas sonrisas que en definitiva no dicen "Soy una buena niña".

—Algo clásico, me gusta— Aceptó el rubio.

En ese momento el profesor salió del aula porque otro maestro lo mandó a llamar. Keito se levantó de su asiento y tomó el destornillador que le dio Yuki, y la menciona también se paró de su asiento.

—Ok chicos, haremos una travesura y no queremos soplones aquí, ¿entendido?— Los chicos -que no son amigos de ella- asintieron rápidamente y la devoraron con la mirada, pues está claro que su cuerpo es para causarle un paro a un hombre, y no un paro cardíaco.

—Pf... no me gustaría tener a esos dos como enemigos— Murmuró Kiba y la pandilla asintió porque oyeron lo que dijo.

—Preferiría tenerlos de enemigos, que a que anden detrás de nosotros— Murmuraron Sasuke y Sakura con fastidio.

Keito terminó de desatornillar la silla y en ese momento la perilla de la puerta empezó a girar, así que rápidamente guardó el destornillador en su bolsillo -era uno pequeño- y se puso de pie como él niño inocente.

—¿Que hace usted de pie?— Preguntó el profesor, interrogante.

—Solo le estaba sacando punta a mi lápiz, señor— Dijo con tranquilidad encaminándose a su silla.

—Debió pedir permiso antes, jovencito— El maestro lo miró con severidad.

—Si, si, ya lo se— El rubio agitó su mano restandole importancia.

En el momento en el que se iba a sentar en su silla, esta se desarmó y Keito cayó de pompas al suelo.

—¿Que demonios?— Masculló confundido.

—Lo siento, nii-chan, pero como soy parte de esta guerra tenia que jugarte esta broma— Yuki lo miró con lastima, pero al mismo tiempo divertida por los resultados de su broma. Las chicas de la pandilla sonrieron complacidas.

—Oh, ¿tu también estás metida en esto? Que bueno, así no me sentiré culpable si te hago una broma— Dijo Keito, aliviado —Solo mírame, que desastre— Se burló de él mismo, con cierta gracia.

—Nuevamente, lo siento, nii-san— Se disculpó la rubia sonriente. Al momento de tomar su bolígrafo, este explotó y le manchó de tinta toda la blusa. Todos desencajaron la mandíbula porque esa no la vieron venir, todos menos los chicos de la pandilla, que sonreían burlones.

—No. El que lo siente soy yo, nee-chan— Dijo con falso pesar, y sonriendo divertido.

—El viejo truco del bolígrafo caliente. Bien jugado— Yuki sonrió aceptando su derrota —¿Quien gana este round?— Volteó a ver a su grupo de amigos.

—Pregúntale a Sakura, ella es la líder— Dijo Ino.

—Yo digo que es un empate— Sakura se encogió de hombros —¿Sasuke?— Como Sasuke es el líder de los chicos, volteó a verlo para saber su opinión.

—Es empate— Dijo el mencionado, restandole importancia.

Los estudiantes de salón que no estaban involucrados en la guerra miraban incrédulos a lo que si lo estaban.

—Ya decidirán eso en la oficina de la directora, par de problemáticos— El maestro se cruzó de brazos en pose de autoridad.

—¡Oiga, son mis lineas!— Gritó Shikamaru molesto.

—Está bien, está bien— Los gemelos Nawako se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de diversión —Que gruñón— Murmuraron con maldad y el maestro los fulminó con la mirada.

_Chicos 1, Chicas 1_

* * *

Itachi estaba en su salón de clases, muriéndose del aburrimiento mientras Kakashi, que era el maestro de matemáticas, explicaba una ecuación que él ya se sabia.

—_Como desearía estar en ese salón u.u_— Suspiró triste.

* * *

**ROUND 2**

En clase de informática, estaban los alumnos del 1-B cada uno con unas laptops encima de sus mesas. Ahora nadie se sentía seguro después de las varias bromas que se echaban entre ambos géneros. Chicos y chicas, ambos parecían tener mentalidad suficiente para saber los defectos del otro género. Mientras todos parecían andar de lo más normal escribiendo el dictado que el maestro les ordenó copiar en las laptops, Sasori estaba chateando por una red social. No tiene de que preocuparse, después de todo el maestro nunca corrige los trabajos a no ser de que se lo envíen a su computadora.

Cuando estuvo a punto de responderle un mensaje a su prima, una ventana del navegador se abrió de repente en medio de la clase. Y no era nada mas ni nada menos que un vídeo porno, por lo que los gemidos y los "dame más, dame más" no se dejaban de escuchar, y llamó la atención de todos. La única que se tuvo que sonrojar fue Hinata ya que ella es media inocente, pero los demás se saben todo eso de memoria así que algunos solo disfrutaban del vídeo, y otros se hacían los pendejos y desviaban la mirada.

—¡¿Quien ha puesto eso?!— Exclamó el profesor dirigiéndose a la mesa del pelirrojo —¡¿Acaso está loco?! ¡¿Poner eso en medio de una clase que va para los exámenes?!— Dijo con severidad y notoriamente molesto.

—Yo no fui— Dijo Sasori como la victima.

—¡No diga mentiras! ¡He oído la reputación que tiene, y he de saber que usted es un pervertido de primera!— Gritó como si tuviera la razón.

—¡Pero yo no fui, mierda!— Se defendió el pelirrojo.

—¡¿Me está alzando la voz?! ¡Ahora mismo para la oficina de la directora Tsunade!— Ordenó.

Sasori a regañadientes se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando le dio el ultimo vistazo al salón, vio a Yukari -que ahora es su compañera de mesa- sonriendo cómplice junto a las chicas de la pandilla. ¡Momento! ¿La cerebrito ayudando a las chicas? Y si su problema tuvo que ver con la informativa, eso significa que... ¡La muy traidora está metida en la guerra y acaba de hacerle una broma!

—¡Termine de salir de una vez, señor Akasuna!

Sasori gruñó nuevamente y terminó de salir del aula.

_Chicos 1, Chicas 2_

* * *

**ROUND 3**

Llegó la hora de las actividades deportivas, por lo que todo el mundo tomó rumbo a sus diferentes clubes. Sasori, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Itachi, Kiba y Suigetsu formaban parte del club de fútbol americano, por lo que andaban practicando los pases largos, en un leve entrenamiento.

—¡Oye, Suigetsu!— El mencionado volteó a ver cuando Naruto dijo su nombre —¡Pase largo, dattebayo!— El ovoide fue lanzado a gran distancia, por lo que el peliblanco tuvo que correr rápido pero pudo alcanzarlo.

—¡Bien hecho, Hozuki!— Halagó el entrenador. Suigetsu sonrió arrogante.

—¡Ahí te va, Sasuke!— Suigetsu le lanzó el ovoide al pelinegro y el lo agarró con una mano, sorprendiendo a varios miembros y al entrenador. No por nada el era el capitán del equipo, ¿no?

—Lanzasela a Neji. Se le ve que está muy confiado— Sugirió Sasori. ¿Y como no? El Hyuga estaba parado allí, dándose aires de grandeza como él que ya se sabe todo lo que están haciendo.

Sasuke asintió y le lanzó el ovoide al castaño, pero no llegó a dar un paso más cuando cayó de boca al piso.

—Y ahí cae otro cubito de hielo, perdiendo su imagen de autoridad y frialdad— Itachi negó resignado, pero en el interior moría por reírse a carcajadas.

—Mejor cuídate Sasukito, el próximo podrías ser tu— Sasori lo miró con burla y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

Neji se levantó del suelo -o hizo un intento- y vio que los cordones de sus zapatos estaban amarrados entre ellos, lo cual fue la razón por la que cayó al suelo. Miró a su alrededor para buscar al chistosito que le hizo la broma y vio que entre las rejas que separan el campo de fútbol con el resto de la escuela estaban paradas Sakura, Akane, Tenten, Ino y Matsuri con sus uniformes de porristas. Las demás chicas están en sus otros clubes.

—¡Eso fue por culparme de que se te fuera el dinero!— Tenten le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y Neji la miró de mala gana. A para buena novia que tiene, ¿no?

La risa de las chicas no duró mucho cuando las regaderas que supuestamente regaban el pasto las mojaron por completo.

—¿Decías?— Dijo Neji con burla, viendo como las chicas se alejaban corriendo para que no se mojaran más de lo que ya estaban.

_Chicos 2, Chicas 2_

* * *

**ROUND 4**

Sasuke estaba en la cocina de su casa, ya que hace rato que había llegado de la escuela. Tomó una soda de la nevera y se dirigió en camino al sofá pero el timbre lo desvió, por lo que tuvo que abrir. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a Sakura parada al frente de él.

—¿Que haces aqui?— Sasuke la miró confundido.

—Te propongo un trato— Empezó a hablar, ignorando su pregunta —Terminemos todo este asunto de la guerra, no queremos ganarles.

—¿Ganarnos?— Sasuke alzó una ceja y sonrió con burla —Aquí las que perderán son ustedes. Deberían rendirse para no quedar lastimadas, porque nuestras bromas se volverán peores— Dijo con arrogancia.

—Ustedes todavía no han visto de lo que somos capaces— Sakura lo retó con la mirada y Sasuke se la mantuvo.

—No tenemos miedo.

—Sasuke, lo digo enserio. No sabes de lo que son capaces mis amigas, sus bromas son muy pesadas. Aunque seamos chicas ellas son muy perversas de vez en cuando— Advirtió la pelirrosa.

—Nosotros también somos peligrosos, Haruno— Sasuke dio un paso hacia delante, quedando peligrosamente cerca de ella.

—¿Que tal esto? Si terminamos esto ya mismo, te diré la verdadera razón por la que te cité para hablar esta mañana— Sasuke alzó ambas cejas, estando interesado por la propuesta de la pelirrosa.

¿Sus amigos o la razón? ¿Sus amigos o la razón? humm... sus amigos. Ya después buscará una forma para sacarle la verdad.

—Como ya dijimos antes, esto es la guerra— Sasuke sonrió competitivo.

—El orgullo de los hombres no tiene limites— Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Ni que lo digas— Sonrió burlon.

Ahora es cuando ambos se dan cuenta que están demasiado cerca, tanto que si uno se inclinara hacia delante terminarían besándose, otra vez.

—Solo recuerda que...— Susurró Sakura cerca de su rostro —...En el amor y en la guerra todo vale— Susurró aun más cerca de él —Adiós— Se alejó repentinamente. Como siempre, dejando a Sasuke confundido.

—Tsk, mujeres— Gruñó, mientras abría su lata de refresco, pero al abrirla la lata le chorreó toda la cara y ropa con refresco.

—Hombres— Dijo Sakura con burla, entrando a su casa.

—¡Se metió con mi soda! Ahora si es personal...— Murmuró Sasuke de manera decidida.

_Chicos 2, Chicas 3_

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Se metio con su sodaa! ahora si todos estamos jodidoooos! esperemos que Saku no toque los tomates de mi Sasucakes o ahi si no tendremos escapatoria xD**

**:O esta guerra va de dura a imposible o.O nuestros protagonistas moriran si seguimos asi xD Publiqué esto algo rapido porque queria saber si las reaccion que dije en el cap anterior la hicieron y pos, me da curiosidad xD**

_******¿Me animan para escribir la contii con sus reviews? :)**_


End file.
